Must Be Doin Something Right
by bellapaige88
Summary: So this is the sequel to 'Standing in the dark'. Six weeks have passed since Sam was released from hospital. The story will start off at the Wedding Reception of 'Noelle and Frank'. It will then unfold into a story of how McSwarek is faced with an unexpected turn in their lives. Most of the 15th Division added. This fic will be rated M since there will be sexual contents in it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ** *sighs* Nope, I do not own Rookie Blue, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out Voodoo dolls*

**A/N: **So this is the sequel to 'Standing in the dark'. Six weeks have passed since Sam was released from hospital. Oliver has moved into his own house and has met Celery. Celery will also be mention in the story and might make an appearance or two. The way they met hasn't changed. Oliver has also found a house and has worked out a schedule with his ex wife for their daughters.

Now most of the same Drama that happened on the wedding ep has happened. Everything with Noelle, Frank, Traci, Steve and Sam happened. Noelle's cancer scare confession. Frank devotion. Sam helping Frank with his bow tow. I'm just changing a few details. Andy actually got to witness this wedding and her Sam were looking at each other during the vows. In my mind it was a very cute scene.

Marlo went to Miami like she did on the episode, but just for different reasons. Since it has been six weeks since Sam has been out of hospital, word is out that McSwarek is dating and Peckstein. I don't like the term Boyfriend/Girlfriend for people over the age of 25 and if they've been together for a great deal of time. I prefer the term partner. Sometimes I will call them BF/GF but most of the time I will use the term 'partner'.

This is a **major **McSwarek chapter with a bit of every other character thrown in for good measure.

Now the name for this fic 'Must Be Doin Something Right' comes from the song 'Must Be Doin Something Right by Billy Currington.' It's a great love song and if you haven't heard it, I recommend you listen to it. The song is pretty much about 'making love'.

**This fic will be rated M since there will be sexual contents in it. This chapter being the first one with intimate scenes. **

Now I don't know if it was just me, but I found 'What I lost' episode really painful to watch, so I hope this chapter makes up for it.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Mid August – Noelle and Frank's Wedding Reception**

**Ballroom - 21:21p.m **

Music filled the room as couples were on the dance floor, moving to the music. 'Satisfied by Jewel' was currently playing.

Andy was watching her friends and police family out on the dance floor with their partner or loved one. Gail and Dov had officially announced their relationship a few weeks ago, not that anyone was shocked. Andy was actually happen for her friends. As they were for her when they found out about her Sam being back together, things at the 15th Division were going good for a change. Oliver had bought a date, a nice woman named Celery who practiced Wicca or was a witch, Andy found it pretty cool though and it was good to a smile on Oliver's face again. Chloe was dating a fire-fighter and even Nick seemed to be happy.

Andy turned her eyes on her partner. He looked incredibly hot in his black suit. She still couldn't believe that it had been six weeks since he had been released from hospital and just a little over seven weeks since he had been shot. His arm was out of the sling tonight, Sam had taken it out this morning saying that it didn't go with his suit. He had taken the sling off a couple times during the week, claiming that he didn't want his arm cramping.

The doctor urged Sam to have the sling on for at least another couple of weeks. Sam was progressing great with his physical therapy on his arm and the doctor had given him approval from some light lifting. Sam still wouldn't be returning to full duty at work for at least another month or so but there was a high possibility that he could return to work for light duty within a couple of weeks. He couldn't wait to be back on the job.

"Saaammm," Andy voiced, a smile teasing her lips.

"No," Sam's response came, firm as he picked up his scotch glass. He didn't need his pain pills, tonight Sam was using a different pain killer - not that he was in much pain these days.

Andy wasn't giving up. "Come on, Sam," she begged him, her eyes watching as he took a sip from his drink and was trying to hide a smile. "It's just a dance."

Sam let the cool liquid slid down his throat and settle in his stomach. He could feel the smile twitching at his lips, but he cleared his throat doing his best not to give in. "My shoulder is hurting," he lied, badly.

Andy rolled her eyes. _She didn't believe him, if she knew that he was in any real pain then she wouldn't push him – but Andy had been to every doctor's appointment and therapy session with him and she knew that he was perfectly alright._ "You only use your shoulder as an excuse when you don't want to do something," she pointed out. "Your shoulder was fine this morning when we took Boo out for our morning run and when you took the trash out last night. And don't even say that you were using your right side because I was watching you."

Sam knew that he couldn't pull one over Andy McNally. The two had practically been living together for the last six weeks, he had only been back to his apartment several times over those weeks and that was mainly to check him mail and pay the rent. Every time he was back at his apartment, it didn't feel like home anymore. Sam only ever had that feeling when he was with Andy and Boo Radley. Even though the two had pretty much slept in the same bed for the last six weeks, they still hadn't re consummated their relationship. They have had come pretty damn close and fooled around a lot, but every time he tried to consummate it - Andy would pull back with some excuse about not wanting to hurt his shoulder.

"McNally," he began, turning his eyes onto the beautiful woman who held his heart for the last three years since she had tackled him to the ground in that alley. "I _have_ danced with you tonight. We've danced to three fast and two slow dances. I even did the friggin chicken dance to the best of my ability," he defended, amusement lacing his voice. "I need a break and another scotch before you will get me back on that dance floor."

Andy released a heartily chuckle at the memory of Sam doing the one arm chicken dance an hour ago. He claimed that he didn't want to hurt his shoulder by putting too much pressure on it. Andy had gotten Denise to record them doing the dance so she had proof to hold over Sam at a later date. She had never had so much fun at a wedding before.

"Just one more," she begged, batting her Bambi eyes at him. "Pleeeassssee."

Sam hated it when she pulled out the 'Bambi' eyes, they were impossible to say no to. _Man he loved this woman! _He was about to cave when a male voice poured through the microphone.

"I hope everyone is having a great time tonight," the MC's voice poured through the speakers. "Now if everyone would like to return to their seats so we can begin the wedding toast, bouquet and garter toss then we can cut the cake."

"Saved by the MC," she told him as smile teased her lips.

* * *

Several minutes later everyone had finally made their way to their seats.

Sam had moved to the bridal table and would only be there for the speeches, he then planned to move back to Andy's table to spend the rest of the night by her side. Sam had only been called in as Best Man that morning when Frank's brother had pulled out at the last minute, so Frank had been relieved that Sam had been with him all day to help him with all the Best Man duties.

Sam had been worried for a few hours before the wedding had started when Noelle had gone AWOL, but luckily everything had turned out fine in the end and now his two friends were married and looked so happy.

"Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen. The Bride and Groom have told me to thank everyone that turned up to celebrate this truly special day with them. Now, the Best Man will give his toast first, followed by the Maid of Honour," the MC announced in his relaxed manner. "So if the Best Man would do the honours and stand up to deliver his speech – Sam Swarek, ladies and gentleman."

Cheers filled the room as Sam stood to his feet and smiled at everyone in the room. He waited a moment until the noise died down and then turned his attention towards the bride and groom.

Sam cleared his throat and pulled out a piece of paper from the inside of his jacket pocket that he had scribbled a few notes down on. "Hey everyone," he greeted the room in a friendly tone. "Since this 'Best Man' thing was kinda last minute, I hope my speech doesn't disappoint. I am not known for my speeches … so here we go," he began with a dimpled filled smile."I wanna start by pointing out how beautiful the bride is, Frank you are one lucky man – even though you know that."

Frank smiled at his friend and nodded his head. The room filled with 'Aaawww.'

Sam continued. "I have known both the bride and groom for a very, very long time now," he voiced. "They're practically family," he admitted. "And I honoured to be a part of their celebration tonight … now when I think of marriage, I think that you don't marry someone you can live with … you marry someone you can't live without. And that's what everyone sees when they look at Frank and Noelle. As a wise man recently told me," he said as he turned his eyes from the Bride and Groom and onto Andy, his eyes locked with hers. "You know it's real when she makes you better. Even though it's tough sometimes, but you're grateful. And he is right, love and marriage is about being there for that person even in the times when you're angry, hurting or frustrated with them, because being apart from them would course even more pain."

Andy bit down on her bottom lip and nodded in agreement.

Sam turned his eyes from Andy's and back onto the newlyweds. "Marriage is full of many ups and down, may all of yours be between the sheets," he said grinning as he raised his wine glass.

"**SAM!" **Andy hissed in shock at what her partner had just said.

He was just grinning down at her. "What? I read it in the joke book that _you _gave me," he defended.

The room bursted into fits of laughter that lasted a long moment.

Sam waited for the laughter to die down before he looked down at the room filled with friends and family of the bride and groom. "And now all I have left to do is to say what a privilege it is to ask everyone here to charge their glasses – for those of you who still can and toast the newlywed couple … To Noelle and Frank," he toasted.

"**To Noelle and Frank,"** the room chanted.

Noelle and Frank than kissed and the room filled with 'Aaawwww's'.

Sam sat down in his seat beside Frank, his eyes finding Andy's.

"Thank you, Sam," the MC announced. "And now for the Maid of Honour, Traci Nash."

The room filled with applause and cheers.

Traci stood up as she smiled down at everyone. "Hey everyone," she greeted them in her cheery, slightly tipsy tone. "Now you all know what I put up with at work every day," she joked, gesturing to Sam.

Sam just grinned in response, not taking his eyes from Andy.

The room laughed and Traci waited for it to die down before she started her speech. "I just wanna say how honoured I was when Noelle asked me to be her Maid of Honour. For those who don't know me, I am Traci Nash and have known the beautiful Noelle for the last three and a bit years. Noelle might have started off as my Training Officer, but over the years she became my friend and as I stand here today, she's more like a big sister." Traci admitted, her eyes fixed on Noelle.

Noelle smiled back, nodding in agreement.

"Noelle is one of the strongest, toughest, beautiful hearted people I have had the privilege of knowing. She is a great cop and an amazing mother to one of the most beautiful little girls I have ever met. And when I looked at Frank and Noelle, I know that no matter what life throws at your two, you'll get through it with each other and you'll come out stronger together than ever before."

Frank placed his hand over his brides and gave it a squeeze. Noelle gave Traci a tear-filled smile.

"I thought about the words of advice that I'd like to give to the newlyweds and came up with this … Never go to bed angry, stay up and fight. Hold on to each other during the good times, hold even tighter during the bad. Take lots of pictures, because you'll regret the ones you didn't take. During rough patches, pull out your wedding album. This simple step will remind you why you made this decision in the first place. It will also remind you of all the other people who thought that decision was a good one. Life won't always be easy, there will be hard times – but as long as you remember that life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass, it's about learning to dance in the rain. And you can never say 'I love you' too much," Traci declared with tear filled eyes and Jerry heavy on her mind.

The room was filled with soft whispers and 'Aaawwww's.

"Now if you would raise your glasses for a toast to the bride & groom," Traci announced, raising her glass. Everyone is the room raised their glasses also.

"And I'd like to make it with this thought in mind," Traci finished. "If there is such a thing as a good marriage, it is because it resembles friendship rather than love. So this is to you, Noelle and Frank, and a wonderful life together. Ladies and Gentlemen, to friends, lovers and soul mates … to Noelle and Frank."

"**Noelle and Frank," **everyone cheered again.

* * *

**Andy's Condo – 01:04am – Andy's Condo**

Sam and Andy had arrived back at her Condo around twenty minutes ago via cab. They knew that they didn't have to worry about Boo Radley because he was having a sleepover at Leo's. The two had changed from their wedding attire and into sleepwear not long after arriving home.

Sam walked into Andy's bedroom shirtless, wearing just a pair of blue cotton boxers as he walked across the dimly lit bedroom and towards her large bed. The bedside lamp on the left was switched on. Sam stopped before the bed, absorbing in the beauty of his breathtaking partner.

Andy was sitting up against the head board of the bed, propped up against a pillow. Her body posed in a relaxed position, her hair out and down like it had been all night. Her left knee was raised and her iPad leaning against it and resting on her raised knee. Her beautiful hazel brown eyes were scanning the screen in front of her as a smile stole her lips. Her nightwear contained an emerald green short silk negligee that hugged her alluring body and left little to the imagination.

Andy had her IPod dock beside the bed. Soothing tunes were flowing gently through the room. Sam knew that Andy hated the quiet.

He slid onto the end of the bed, and began kissing his way up Andy's outstretched leg in moments. A few giggled erupted from her mouth as Sam planted kisses along her upper thigh.

Andy was looking at pictures that she had taken with her digital camera tonight of the wedding, but it was getting harder to concentrate because of what Sam was doing.

Sam moved the kisses to just above her breast, trailing his lips up to her neck. Andy craned her neck back allowing him open access. She could feel his teeth gently nibbling at her neck and sucking. She just knew that there would be a mark in the morning. A moan escaped her lips. _"_Sam..."

Sam didn't stop. He continued marking her as his own as he moved her iPad aside. Sam planted kisses along her collarbone, making his way to her mouth again. He placed his hands on her other side of the bed, his lips found her's once again. At the instant moment that his lips touched hers, a fire burned, a spark was lit and passion ignited.

Andy looped her arms around his neck, pulling his whole body closer to hers. He moved his body above hers, straddling above her as the kisses grew deeper and intenser. Sam's hands gripped at her hips, pulling her body closer to his. The firing kiss created heat between the two lovers, both of their bodies responding to one another like they were designed for this purpose.

Andy could feel him press against her and she could feel that he was hard and ready for her. As their tongues battled for dominance, Andy began sliding her hands from Sam's neck and down his shoulders. The moment her hand squeezed his injured shoulder, he winced and she pulled back.

"I'm so sorry," Andy's hazel browns filled with as much worry as her voice expressed, she slid from underneath him and hopped off the bed.

Sam had been temporally stunned. _How the hell did she get so far away from him so quick! _He turned to face her.

Andy removed her iPad from the bed and placed it on the bedside table. She turned to her partner, who had a look of confusion etched across his face.

Sam moved off the bed, standing opposite from his partner_. _"You didn't hurt me, Beautiful." He told her, emotion think in his voice.

Andy was hugging herself as she chewed on her bottom lip as tears formed in her eyes.

Sam was now instantly concerned as he placed his left hand on her mid back in support. His right hand rested on her right warm cheek, his dark brown orbs boring into her hazel browns. "Andy, what is it?" he asked, concerned.

Andy squeezed her eyes shut, regretfully informing him. "We cannot do this, Sam."

Sam was perplexed. _Can't do this! What did she mean by that? Was did she always stop them from being intimate?_ He dropped his hands from her. "Why?"that was the only word that he could manage to process.

Andy blinked away the tears as she defended in a lowered voice. "You're still injured," she said as her eyes focused on the expression on the dark haired Detective's face. He looked stunned.

The only sound in the room was the soulful voice of _Howie Day's Collide _coming from the IPod dock.

"We've been over this, Andy?" he told her, enclosing the space between them. "The doctor said that my shoulder is almost completely healed."

Andy closed her eyes. "I don't want to hurt you," she whispered, dropping her head.

"Hurt me?" he questioned, seeing the pained expression across her lowered face and in her voice. Sam knew he would have to set Andy straight from this fear she had. "Andy, look at me," he ordered softly as he lifted her chin up with his finger so she had to look him in the eyes, but she had her eyes closed. _Damn this woman was stubborn! God, he loved her. _

"Please look at me." He whispered, gently.

Andy could hear the pleading in his voice, so she slowly opened her eyes.

Sam felt relief wash over him when her saw her beautiful eyes staring back at him. "The only thing that hurts me is not being with you."

"I did before when we -" Andy began to protest.

Sam placed his hand on her cheek once again. "Beautiful, believe me. You didn't hurt me, sure I'm injured but that's not your fault."

Andy knew that she hadn't pulled the trigger that night or was the cause of the takedown, but Sam had still been shot and there had been nothing she could have done to stop that. He had used himself as a bulletproof vest to protect her for crying out loud.

"Let me prove it to you," he said as his dark eyes burned with determination and desire. Before Andy even had a chance to respond, Sam crashed his lips against hers and restarted the heated kiss all over again.

It only took a few seconds before Andy responded back.

Sam rested his hands on her hips which were covered with silk fabric; the need to feel skin on skin was becoming more urgent. He began pushing her negligee up, sliding it up the length of her body. They pulled apart for a moment as Sam lifted the negligee over her head and toss it on the floor at their feet.

Left in only silk black panties, he admired the beauty before him. Sam's hand stroked the side of her face and into her hair by her ear, before drawing her into a long kiss. The velvet of his tongue was magnificent beyond compare and Andy found she enjoyed his kisses more and more each time their lips met.

As they kissed, she felt his other hand tracing along the outside of her curves, pausing on her breasts to caress them gently. Andy gasped at the pleasure of the feeling of his hands on _her. _It had been so long since she had been intimate with him. There had been no one since their breakup, only a few brief UC kisses with Nick – but she had felt nothing when she kissed Nick. But, Sam, when he touched her – Andy felt waves of pleasure wash over her entire body.

Sam's lips left hers and trailed down her neck to the top of her chest and down to her breasts as he supplied them each with ample time of stimulation with his tongue and lips.

Andy could feel her arousal rising within her and the need for Sam to fill her completely. Her hands ran along his pectoral muscles back to his triceps where her nails gently raked along his skin, itching with desire. When Sam's lips returned to hers, she whimpered in need of him as her hips moved toward his. He led her gently down onto the bed. Both making quick work to remove the last items of clothing, before they were both completely naked and back in one other's embrace.

When Sam moved on top of her, she graciously spread her legs to allow him room. Andy could feel his erection nudging against her and the desired woman in her wanted him inside of her completely. As Sam kissed her neck, she leaned forward to his ear."I need you, now!" she whispered seductively, almost as a plea.

Andy was ready for him and he granted her that wish as he slowly and tantalizingly pushed his length into her sweet spot. When Andy felt him deep within her, she moaned with pleasure under his kisses and his soft touch. He pulled nearly all the way out as she moved with him, not wanting to feel him outside of her body yet.

Sam thrust all the way back in before starting a slow, steady rhythm of thrusts that sent shockwaves of pleasure through her entire body. Every muscle and nerve in her body was alive under the careful and unselfish touch of Sam Swarek. Andy had no idea how much she had missed his intimate touch. But it felt right - now. As they continued to make love, while her breathing became shallow and rapid between kisses.

She managed to carefully roll the dark haired Detective over and the tango continued with her in control. Andy could tell that Sam was close too, but she didn't know how close. Her hips kept thrusting against his until finally she was pushed over the edge as a moan escaped her lips right as she came. With a shudder, Sam's released not too long after Andy did as she felt him go flaccid within her.

Andy collapsed on his chest, too sated to care about moving or pulling him out of her. In fact, she liked the feeling of having Sam still inside of her as she laid on his chest. Looking down at him, she smiled and didn't say anything. Instead, she kissed his bare chest and rested her head against his heart where she could hear it beating a-mile-a-minute. His hands traced a pattern up her back as he held her close.

This was where she wanted to be, nowhere else mattered more. "Point proven," Andy finally whispered as her racing heart competed against his.

* * *

**A/N: **So … what we think? I hope this makes up for the last episode 'What I lost' and all the McCollins *shudders* and stuff with Sam and Marlo. No offense to the readers who like those pairings.

Now I know there was no mention of protection in the sex scene, but no need to worry – Andy is on the pill.

Reviews are appreciated


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ** *sighs* Nope, I do not own Rookie Blue, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out McSwarek Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss*

**A/N: **Thank you for all the amazing reviews. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me - if you have a question.

I would like to thank 'CriminalMindsLuver4ever' for all her help with my Canadian and Rookie Blue based questions. In the words of Dov 'You're Awesome'.

Now I am not sure what area of Toronto the 15th Division covers so I hope my guessments aren't too off. I am still trying to work out what shifts the cops at 15th work, I know there a few different ones and each shift goes for 10 hours, so if anyone has a clue – feedback would be appreciated.

**This chapter is titled 'Brave' from the Sara Bareilles song.**

I would like to send out my condolences to anyone who was a fan of Dt Barry Frost from the Rizzoli and Isles, being one myself I am stunned to hear about his recent death. This chapter is dedicated to him.

RIP Lee Thompson Young

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Tuesday (3 days later)**

**Andy's Condo – 06:33am**

Sam walked towards the large bed in only grey sweatpants and white singlet – barefooted. He had woken up twenty minutes ago at Boo Radley licking his foot. Andy had still been out cold so he had deicide to take the dog out so he could go to the toilet. The dog was now in the kitchen drinking from his water bowl.

The closer Sam got to the bed, the faster his heart thumped. _God, she was breathtaking,_ he couldn't help but think. Andy was naked beneath the cream silk sheet, and her natural long dark brunette hair was splashed across the pillow. She looked so peaceful.

A smile was spread across Sam's face as he slid onto the bed beside Andy. He began trailing kisses down her neck, which caused Andy to stir and when he kissed the corner of her lips, she started to move a little bit more.

Just as she came to, Sam lifted his head and smiled down at the beautiful brunette. In an instant moment Andy wrapped her long legs around her partner and flipped them so that Sam was lying on his back with her on top. Andy then leaned in and dragged out one last, long kiss before pulling away from him and smiling.

Sam looked up at her, lust filled his eyes."That's one hell of away to wake up."

Andy smiled down at him before leaning down and pulling him into another hypnotic kiss before whispering. "Sure as hell beats an alarm clock."She then climbed off him and slid off the bed, walking across the floor towards the bathroom.

"Coming," she called over her shoulder.

It took Sam all of thirty seconds before he was out of that bed and following her into the shower.

* * *

**Downtown Toronto - 11:11am – On Patrol **

Andy was driving while humming along to a song that was playing on the radio – 'Still into you by Paramore'. Her fingers were tapping along the steering wheel. The radio was at a low tone so they could still hear the work radio and hear if they were needed anywhere.

Gail turned her eyes onto her partner. "Someone looks blissfully happy," she commented with a smirk. _It was good to see her friend happy again. And the happiness had seemed to start when Sam Swarek had returned to her life._

Andy couldn't tear the smile from her face and didn't want to. She felt happy and light and things with Sam were finally going great. "I am," she admitted, keeping her eyes on the road. "And don't think I haven't noticed your perky attitude over the last several weeks either, missy."

Gail rolled her eyes as she looked out the window, watching the scenery go by. "I am not perky," she defended, trying to hide the smile that stole her lips. "Just satisfied, things are going _really _great with Dov. He makes me happy and I am not gonna hide that fact. I deserve to be happy. We deserve to be happy."

Andy nodded in agreement. A moment passed before she started to sing along to the last part of the song that was playing. _"I should be over all the butterflies, but I'm into you."_

Gail grinned. "_I'm into you," _she sang along with her friend.

They both then started singing together, loudly. **"**_**And baby even on our worst nights, I'm into you (I'm into you). Let 'em wonder how we got this far, 'cause I don't really need to wonder at all. Yeah after all this time, I'm still into you. I'm still into you. I'm still into you."**_

As the music came to an end, both women chuckled, heartily.

A female voice from dispatch came over the radio, pulling their focus onto it. "Attention all responding units, shots fired at 'Off the Shelf Books' bookstore on 401 Richmond Street West, what unit's are available in the vicinity?"

Andy hit the sirens and light then put her foot on the gas.

Gail picked up the radio and spoke into it. "10-4 dispatch, this is 1509 responding, we're three blocks from where shots were fired - ETA less than a minute out."

* * *

**Off the Shelf Books, Bookstore **

Andy hit the brakes on her cruiser, parking slightly on the sidewalk and killed the engine. Gail informed dispatch of their arrival before following Andy out of the car. Since the shooting only happened a couple of minutes ago, the suspect could still be in there or nearby.

They could hear sirens not far away coming from different directions and knew that backup wasn't far away.

Andy and Gail ran towards the front entrance of the small bookstore that was wedged in between two other stores. There were people gathered nearby and looking towards the bookstore trying to see what was going on.

"Stay back," Gail shouted at them as another cruiser pulled up and Marlo and Nick hopped out.

"We're going in," Andy told them as she looked to her partner and with a nod of the head, they drew their guns and the two female Officers carefully enter the bookstore.

Andy was first into the bookshop and her eyes remained on alert for any sight of any movement. It looked empty. The first thing she saw was shelves and shelves filled with all sorted books. There was a cash register area a little up ahead behind a long wooden counter, the til was still closed.

Quiet sobbing could be heard from behind the wooden counter area, but Andy couldn't see anyone from where she was standing. She gestured to Gail to go around the other side of the desk counter. Gail nodded her head and went in that direction. Andy then held her breath as she crept slowly towards it from her side. She kept her gun aimed in that direction as she quickly and quietly rounded the large desk bench area and found the source of the noise that she had heard. Gail had rounded the corner on the other side at the same time.

"**Police, hands in the air!" **they had shouted in unison.

The little blonde girl that had her hands pressed down over a bleeding wound let out a scream, but kept her hand pressed down over the older man that was bleeding out.

The two female Officers quickly holstered the guns and shock washed over them.

Ten seconds later, Marlo ran into the bookshop with her gun out and her eyes scanning the area. She spotted the two younger female cops standing behind a counter area, looking down at something – both white as ghost.

"Everyone okay?" she asked in a serious tone.

Gail snapped out of her stun at the sound of the older cop's voice and grabbed her radio. She then spoke into it. "Dispatch, this is Officer Peck, I need an ambulance at 'On the Shelf Books' bookstore on 401 Richmond Street West - victim in his fifties with GWS in the chest."

Marlo walked around to see what the hell was going on and that's when she saw the little girl stopping an old guy from bleeding out. _Holy crap _was the thought that whirled in her mind. She holstered her gun, turning her eyes onto the brunette cop. "I'll be outside securing the area with Collins," she told them as she turned and walked out of the bookstore.

Andy kneeled down by the girl's side and placed a hand on her shoulder. _She knew that the girl's hands over the wound were the reason why this guy hadn't bled out yet._ _This little girl was the reason this guy might have a chance at living. _Andy turned her eyes onto the scared little girl. _She couldn't be any more than eight to ten years old._ "Hey Sweetie," she spoke softly to the girl, snapping into cop mode. "I'm Officer Andy and that's my partner Gail," she told the girl, pointing towards the older blonde cop.

The girl kept her eyes down on the blood that was seeping through her hands and tears were pouring down her cheeks. _Don't die, please don't die _was running through her mind.

"How about you let me take over," Andy suggested to the girl as she hovered her hands above the girls.

"He'll die," the young girl cried.

Andy shook her head. "As soon as you move your hands, I'll put mine there. Okay?" she told the girl. "On the count of three, move your hands and I'll put mine down. Ready?" she asked the girl.

The girl shook her head, her ponytail swishing.

Andy began to count as her hands hovered about the girls. "One, two, three," she counted down and on three the girl lifted her hands and Andy placed her own over the bleeding wound. The girl was still sitting beside Andy, looking down at the older guy. Her hands covered in blood. She held them up, not wanting to touch anything.

* * *

The bookshop had been taped off and fellow Officers were out front questioning the witnesses. CSU were here and gathering evidence from the crime scene, they had taken samples of the blood from both Andy and the girl's hands before Andy had taken the girl out to the backroom where a bathroom was located and washed both their hands.

This bookshop wasn't like most other bookstores; it had a homey feel to it and apartment above it. Andy had stayed with the girl while Gail had gone to the hospital with the victim to keep guard over him and collect the bullet from him. The shooter was still out there.

Andy was now sitting beside the blonde little girl on one of the couches that was placed against the far wall of the bookstore. The two had been sitting there for ten minutes now. Andy had been trying to get the girl to talk to her, but was having no luck. The brunette Officer observed that the girl was in worn dark blue jeans and a deep purple sweatshirt with a butterfly on it. The sweatshirt was worn along with her sneaker. It was defiantly and outfit that the girl wore often. _It was a little warm to be wearing those clothes, _Andy couldn't help think.

She was still trying to get the girl to open up and tell her what she saw but the little blonde girl looked to be in some sort of shock or was too scared to talk. Andy still didn't know her name, every time she asked the girl what her name was – the girl would just shake her head. Andy didn't even know if the girl was a family member to the guy that got shot. _Was he her father or grandfather? _

"Sweetie," Andy tried for the severalth time in a friendly tone. "Where are your mom and dad? You're not in any trouble, I just wanna help you. They're probably worried about you? We'd like to call them?"

Tears began to stream down the girls face and sobs escaped her throat.

Andy was worried about the girl. _She had come across all sorts of children over her time in the force and knew that each child acted different when was put in a traumatic situation, but something about this didn't seem right._ "Did you see what happened?" she asked her in a soft tone, praying to god that the child didn't witness a shooting of a family member.

The girl nodded her head with tears rolling down her cheeks. "H-he hurt Mr Perry."

Andy's heart broke at the heartache in the girl's voice but was finally glad that she had started to open up. _Mr Perry? So the victim wasn't a family member then? But the girl knew him, it was evident in her voice. _She gave the girl's shoulders another squeeze. _Why was she here all alone then? She said he? He shot Mr Perry? Did she see the shooter?_

"Andy?" Traci's voice called as she walked towards her best friend, entering the crime scene only moments ago. She had heard what the girl had said as she crossed the floor towards them.

Andy turned her eyes from the scared little girl and onto the female Detective. She was relieved to see her best friend. "Hey Trace," she voiced, trying to mask her saddness.

The female Detective stopped in front of the brunette Officers and little blonde girl. She had been informed that Andy and Gail had arrived on scene to discover a little girl that was helping the victim that got shot.

"Who have we got here?" Traci asked with a smile as she squatted down in front of her.

The girl was just looking down towards the ground.

* * *

Steve spotted his little sister's boyfriend. "Officer Epstein," he called out to the younger cop with the notepad in hand.

Dov turned his head at the sound of the familiar male voice. His blue eyes absorbed in the male Detective that was walking towards him. "Hey Detective," he greeted Gail's older brother.

Steve nodded his head at the younger cop. "What do we know?" he asked in a casual but serious tone.

Dov nodded his head and looked down at his notebook. "Victim's name is Dwight Perry - 53," he supplied. "He has owned this bookshop for the last twenty years and lives up in the apartment above. Witness's state that a person dressed in black with a balaclava entered here around eleven fifteen am and around sixty seconds later, a gunshot was heard and the same person ran out of here and down the street. McPeck arrived on scene a little over a minute later, followed by Cruz and Collins. McPeck then entered the bookshop while Cruz and Collins secured the area and backup was called as an APB was put out of the description of the suspect."

Steve turned his eyes from the male cop and towards the direction of his temporary partner that was standing across from a blonde little girl and the brunette cop. "Do we know who the girl is?" he questioned.

Dov shook his head. "Andy has been trying to get her to talk but the girl seems too scared to say anything. We don't know who she is or why she was here."

* * *

Traci was concerned for the scared child. She couldn't help but noticed the long clothes that the girl was in. It was quiet warm out. "Hey Sweetie," she spoke to the blonde child that was looking towards her feet. "My name is Traci and I am a Detective," she told the girl in a friendly tone, using her 'mom' voice. "Do you know what that is?"

The little girl lifted her eyes up until she was looking at the dark woman with the friendly smile. She shook her head.

"Well basically I am a special type of Police Officer," she told the girl. "I work alongside other Police Officers like Andy here. We put away bad people to protect good people like you, your mommy and your daddy."

The girl's eyes began to water and her bottom lip trembled at the mention of her parents.

Traci knew that she had said something to upset the girl.

Andy reached for the girl's hand and laced her fingers through hers. She then gave the girl's had a squeeze. "Sweetie … what's wrong?" she asked the girl, gently.

The girl began to cry again.

Andy couldn't take it anymore; she wrapped her arms around the girl and pulled her in for a hug. The girl was hesitant at first, but after a few seconds passed she melted into Andy's arms and cried into her uniform shirt. Andy felt her own eyes begin to water as she looked at her best friend, worried.

Traci was doing her best not to break down. She was a professional and had to act that way. She knew Steve Peck would be watching and she didn't want to come off as a bleeding heart Detective.

"You were really brave helping Mr Perry," she told the girl with compassion. "Do you remember what happened? How Mr Perry got hurt?"

The girl lifted her face from the cop's shirt and nodded her head, letting out a sniffle. "A bad man hurt him," she said in a small voice.

Traci knew that the child needed a break away from the crime scene. It couldn't be easy being here since she had seen someone get shot less then thirty minutes ago. "Sweetie, Andy is gonna take you back to where we work and you can get something to drink and eat if you want." Traci turned her eyes from the girl and onto her friend. "Get in contact with Children's Aid."

Andy nodded as she reached for the girl's hand and gave it a little tug, encouraging the girl to stand up with her and walk. "Come on, Sweetie."

Traci watched as her friend walked towards the entry of the bookshop, holding the little girl hands. _The mother in her was in pain for the child. She could only imagine if it had been Leo in that situation._ Traci took a breath and held it for a moment; she then turned and released it as she walked the small distance towards her partner and Dov.

They had been watching her with the girl.

"I have a bad feeling about that girl's parents," she told them. "Who leaves there young child in a bookshop alone and why is she wearing winter clothes in summer? Every time we ask her about her mom or dad, she starts crying."

"You suspect abuse," Steve observed as his eyes absorbed in the reaction from his temporary partner_. He would miss working with her when Detective Swarek returned. He had grown fond of seeing the female Detective every day. He knew that he still had a few weeks before the sarcastic Detective returned. _

Traci had a solemn expression wash over her as she nodded her head. She had seen it to many times over the last few years on the job, it was heartbreaking.

Steve turned his eyes back onto his sister's boyfriend. "Epstein, grab your partner and collect all the CCTV footage in the area and grab the one from here," he ordered, pointing to the camera up in the far corner. "Then take it back to the barn and go over every single second until you find something to bring to us."

Dov nodded and headed in the direction of Chris, who was talking with a witness.

Steve pulled out his phone and hit speed dial 4. He then waited for the caller to connect.

* * *

**Toronto General Hospital**

Gail was sitting down in the waiting room when her phone had ringed and she had seen her brother's goofy face appear on the screen. She knew that this wasn't a personal call since he would be at the crime scene working the case with Detective Nash, so she kept her tone professional when she answered the phone. "Peck."

A moment passed before she heard her brother's voice flowed through the phone. "Hey Shortie," he greeted her with a teasing tone. "How is the victim?"

Gail hated that nickname and he knew that. "Hey dumbass," she retorted, using the nickname that she had given him whenever he called her that. "He was rushed to surgery when we arrived here a little over ten minutes ago," she supplied, checking her watch. "I won't know more until a doctor comes out and tells me but I suspect it to be for a while. He lost a lot of blood but the medics said that the little girl saved his life. Who the hell leaves a kid in a bookstore all by themselves?" she added, angry.

"Maybe it was survival training," he joked. "Her parents could be cops."

Gail rolled her eyes at the comment. "Our parents were insane and if they weren't cops it would have been classed as abuse and neglect," she pointed out. "But they were raising cops, not kids."

The line was quiet for a moment. "They succeeded."

Gail didn't want to talk about her parents. She wanted to focus on the case ahead. "I'll keep you and Nash informed with anything I find out, but don't expect anything for a while yet," Gail supplied, off handily. "In the mean time I get to catch up on reading the out-of-date magazine that they keep on supply here," she added with sarcasm evident in her voice.

Steve chuckled over the phone. "Talk to you later, Shortie," he said before hanging up.

"Jackass," Gail whispered under breath as she hit speed dial 1. She then leaned back in the chair and waited for the caller to answer. Twenty seconds passed before she heard his voice and a smile licked her lips.

"Hey Blue Eyes," she heard him greet her.

* * *

**15****th**** Division – 11:55am - Squad room**

Andy had the girl sitting in her chair at her desk as she sat in the chair beside her. Oliver was squatted in front of the young girl with a friendly smile on her face. He was trying to get her to talk to him by using his 'dad' voice. He had given her a popper and packet of chips from the vending machine, but the girl hadn't touched the snack that she was given. It was just sitting in her lap.

"You know, if you don't want chips I can get you something else. You have to just tell me what you want?" he asked in a friendly tone. "I know my daughters usually get hungry around this time."

The girl looked at the male Officer with hesitation. _He had daughters? Was he a nice dad or mean dad? He seemed nice, but so did her dad before the accident. _

Andy had called her mother on the way here since they would need someone from Children's Aid to assist with finding out who the girl is. She had informed her mother of the details that she knew of the case. Her mother had said she would be there as soon as she could.

"Aren't you hot?" he asked in a soft voice. "I know I get hot in this weather, down side to having to wear the uniform all day."

The girl once again shook her head.

Oliver wasn't gonna give up. He was determined to get this little girl to talk. _He was surprised that Andy hadn't been able to. She could usually get anyone to open up to her._ _Andy had told him that she often reacted bad when asked this next question, but he needed to see it for his own eyes._ "Do you want us to call your mom or dad to come and pick you up?" he asked her in a friendly tone. "I am sure that they're worried about you."

The girl's blue eyes widened at the mention of her parents and tears filled her eyes once again. She then shook her head.

_She was scared and upset of her parents, _Andy couldn't help but think. A bad feeling washed over the brunette cop. Andy turned and faced the girl. "Sweetheart," she began, reaching for the girl's hand and lacing her finger through it. "We need to know your name so we can help you. You don't have to tell us who your parents her, just your name. You know that my name is Andy, but what is your name?"

The girl looked into the trusting eyes of the female cop. _She was nice. A lot like mom had been._ _Her poppy had been a retried cop and always told her to trust them – maybe Andy could protect her. _

"Ari," she finally answered.

* * *

**A/N: **So … what did we think? This fic will be case related, probably more than one. My novels do mainly consists of Aussie Crime and Drama with a bit of Romance chucked in, it one of the reasons why I love Rookie Blue. I can relate to it.

So you all have met Ari, which is short for Arianna. She has a heartbreaking story attached to her. It is another thing I tend to write, pain, angst and heartache.

Anyway … Reviews are appreciated.

This is Arianna - . /search?client=firefox-a&hs=DXL&rls= :en-US:official&channel=fflb&q=Emma+Rae+Lynn&bav=on.2,or.r_cp.r_qf.&bvm=bv.50952593, , . _ 7Gxs5zsU.O&biw=1366&bih=638&um=1&ie=UTF-8&hl=en&tbm=isch&source=og&sa=N&tab=wi&ei=UwETUtPYEOahiAesuICoBg#channel=fflb&fp=5d9f31b708073eb4&hl=en&q=emma+rayne+lyle&rls= :en-US%3Aofficial&tbm=isch&um=1&facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=bltgPo6vWwzaxM%3A%3BqK-6Tv72nsNz1M%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% %252Fimages%252FM%252FMV5BMTQ1ODgyMjcxMF5BMl5BanBn XkFtZTcwODc1MDI2OA%2540%2540._V1._SY314_CR5%252C0% 252C214%252C314_.jpg%3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fname%252Fnm3827211%252F%3B214%3B314


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ** *sighs* Nope, I do not own Rookie Blue, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out McSwarek Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss*

**A/N: **Thank you for all the amazing reviews. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me - if you have a question.

So that last ep … wow … Sam's confession, wow. Now I know that this upcoming scene will fit perfectly. And wasn't Traci and Steve just adorable, I miss Jerry, but Traci needs some happiness in her life and I think Steve will help with that.

Happy Reading …

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Off the Shelf Books, Bookstore **

**Above Apartment - NOON – Open lounge area**

Traci and Steve were looking through the victim's apartment, hoping to find something that would give them a clue to why someone would walk into his bookstore in broad daylight and shoot him. Nothing appeared out of the ordinary or unusual. The apartment ran the length of the bookstore, it was open planed. Traci was standing in the open lounge room and if she turned slightly, she could see the kitchen - the door that lead to the bedroom and bathroom. The small dining area was behind her. It was defiantly an apartment for a single guy, even though his walls were filled with family photos.

Traci had been looking at the family photo on the wall. The daughter that looked to be in her early twenties – looked a lot like her father with those crystal blue eyes and dark brown hair. Her face also looked familiar, like Traci had seen it somewhere.

Traci turned her eyes from the photo and towards the bookcase that she had been standing in front of. Her eyes perused the novels that were sitting on the shelves, there was a mixture of all different genres. One author stuck out, though. It was author that she had currently been obsessed with because of a novel Gail had given her a few weeks ago. Traci spotted the book '_True Colours' _which was the one that she was reading in her down time. She picked the book up and looked down at the front cover. It had a dark background with a silver oval shaped looking mirror on the front and in the looking mirror was a black and white reflection of a young woman's face.

The face looked familiar. Traci lifted her eyes from the book and back up to the family photograph towards the left of the bookcase. She heard her partner end his call.

Steve had just gotten off his phone and slid it back into his jacket pocket as he walked out of the kitchen and re entered the open lounge area, his eyes instantly landed on the beautiful dark female Detective. _He hadn't expected to fall for her so quickly, but there was something about Traci Nash that was easily to fall on. She was beautiful, had this heart thumping smile and didn't take his shit. _

"What have you got?" she asked the blonde Detective distracted as she turned and looked at him, the novel still in her hand. _It couldn't be? _

"Background on our Vic," he supplied. "His name is Dwight Perry and he is divorced, has been for ten years. It was an amicable split; the wife is remarried and lives in St Catherine's. They have two adult children; both married and have their own families. The son is thirty and is an accountant living in Hamilton with his wife and child and the daughter is twenty five and is a famous novelist. She is living on the Gold Coast, Down Under." He revealed, doing his best Australian accent. "Dwight is actually Australian but his family moved over here when he was five and he has come and gone between Australia and here since. His daughter Addison was born over there. She moved to Australia when she was eighteen and has lived there since, but visit her dad a few times a year. The two are close."

Traci held up the novel. "This is her," she said, astounded. "The name didn't connect since Addison uses the pen name 'Bella Paige,' but I knew the face," she revealed. "She's a great author, really knows how to pull someone into the pages and keep them wanting more. I am only half way through 'True Colours'."

Steve looked at the hard covered novel in his partner's hands. "Oh, that's that book you've been reading on your lunch breaks," he observed. "This won't be the best way to meet a fan."

Traci glared at him, not amused.

* * *

**15****th**** Division – 12:22p.m - Squad room**

Andy and Arianna were still seated at Andy's desk. Arianna was finally eating the snack that Oliver had given her while Andy waited for her mother to arrive. Oliver had been called away on a phone call around ten minutes ago. Andy had heard him answer the phone 'Hey Darling' so she knew that it was Celery. _It was good to see Oliver happy._ Andy was glad that the girl had finally told them her name, but that was all she had said before gong quiet again. _It was a start, though. Ari? Andy was curious if it was short for anything. Andy was short for Andrea, so what would Ari be short for? Ari sounded more like a nickname then a full one, but maybe her parents just wanted something short. What kind of parents could they be anyway, leaving a little kid in a bookstore by herself? She is just a little gi- _

"Andy," came a familiar female voice, which caused the brunette cop to snap out from the ocean of thoughts that were swimming around her mind.

"Mom," she greeted the older version of herself with a smile as she stood up from her chair and walked around where the little girl was sitting. Andy then crossed the small space and stopped opposite her mother. The two weren't close yet, but were trying to reconnect with each other. Her mother had been back in her life for a year now, even though six months of that Andy had spent undercover. "Thank you for coming," she said.

"Of course, Sweetheart," she greeted her daughter with a smile as she hugged her leather folder that contained all the paperwork that she needed with her for the day. "I am glad that you called me," she told her with sincerity.

Andy gave a brief nod of the head. "I needed the help of someone from Children's Aid and I wanted someone that I know will help me and not exclude me from anything involving this case," she voiced, crossing her arms.

"Have you been able to contact her parents yet?" Claire asked in a low voice, switching from mother to social worker in a matter of seconds.

Andy shook her head, a mixture of anger and sadness filled her. "No, and every time we mention them, Ari starts crying. It breaks my heart and I can't help but think bad things about them," she confessed with emotion in her voice.

Claire could tell that her daughter cared for the girl all ready_. It didn't surprise her, Andy had a habit of getting attached to things and people rather quickly, it was because of that damn big heart of hers - which at times was a good thing and bad thing. _"Ari? You know her name?"

Andy nodded. "That's all we know," she admitted. "I think she is scared to tell us about her parents or who they are - because she knows that we will call them."

Claire turned her eyes from her daughter and onto the little blonde girl that was sitting in a chair and looking back at her with deep blue eyes filled with apprehension. She took a few steps closer towards the desk, placing her leather folder on top of her daughter's desk before turning her attention onto the little blonde girl in the chair.

Claire noticed that the girl was dressed for cool weather, but it was quiet warm out. The social worker in her had seen this kind of clothing choice before and each time the result was never good for the child. "Hi Ari," she greeted the girl as she squatted down in front of her, placing a hand on the rail of the chair. "My name is Claire," she introduced herself with a soft smile. "Do you want to tell me how you feel about what happened a little while ago at the bookshop?"

Arianna felt sad as her bottom lip, quivered. "Mr Perry was hurt," she answered quietly as tears filled her baby blues. "Is he gonna die?"

Andy was in front of the girl in a matter of seconds as she squatted down to her level, just beside her mother. Claire scooched over a bit so her daughter was right in front of the girl, she only knew brief details of the case.

Andy placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and looked her dead in the eyes, the sadness staring back was killing her. _Whoever Mr Perry was – he meant something to this little girl. Andy was still waiting to hear from Gail on the victim's status. They still didn't know if the man would make it. He was still in surgery as far as she knew. _"Sweetie," Andy began. "Mr Perry is in the best place possible at the moment and the doctors are doing everything they can to help him. You were really brave when you helped him."

Claire looked at her daughter with pride. She had grown into such a strong amazing woman with this kind heart that really made her shine. Claire turned her eyes from her daughter and back onto the girl. "Ari, how do you know Mr Perry?" she asked the girl, needing to know what the connection was and what they were dealing with.

A sad smile pulled on Arianna's lips as she turned her eyes onto Andy's mom. "He owns the bookstore," she supplied in a quiet tone. "He's nice and lets me read and brings me cookies and milk if I am there for a long time. I like to read."

Claire smiled at the girl. "Me to, I can sometimes read for hours on end and forget to eat until my tummy starts to grumble. Um, why do you go to the bookstore for a long time? Does your mom or dad go with you?" she questioned in a casual tone.

Arianna let out a sniffle. "Mommy used to take me there before …" she started explaining before her words trailed off.

Andy gave the girl's shoulder a squeeze. "Before what, Ari?" she asked the girl in a soft tone, her eyes fixed on her.

Arianna turned her tear-filled eyes onto the female pretty cop as tears starting rolling down her cheeks. "Before she died," the girl divulged as she bursted into sobs.

Claire's eyes widened in surprised at the girls admission. She turned her eyes onto her daughter.

Andy leaned forward and pulled the little girl into a hug without a thought. The girl was hurting and she needed to comfort her, it was the only natural thing to do. _Before she died, _kept playing over in Andy's head. _Her mother was dead; no wonder she cried whenever they mentioned her. _Andy could feel the girl crying into her shoulder and it was breaking the brunette's heart. _Where the hell was her father! _Andy continued hugging the girl as she rubbed small circles on her back. "It's okay," she told her, trying to keep her voice from breaking. "I'm right here."

Claire watched her daughter as she comforted the girl. It tugged at her heart strings. She knew that her daughter will make an amazing mother one day.

* * *

**A few minutes later ….**

Arianna had stopped crying only moments ago and was now wiping the tears from her eyes as she looked at the female cop that was squatted across from her – still. _She was nice and hugged real tight, just like her mom use to, _Arianna couldn't help but think.

Oliver walked toward the McNally women. He had just finished his call with Celery. She had told him that he was needed at the moment and Oliver had looked down from Frank's office towards Andy's desk and noticed her comforting the girl. Oliver was still amazed with how his girlfriend knew these kinds of things. She bewitched him.

"Hey Claire," Oliver greeted the older woman as he stopped beside the older woman. "You here from Children's Aid? I am sure Officer McNally informed you how Ari here needs to be in protective custody since our suspect is still out there."

Claire smiled at the male Officer. "I am and yes she did when she spoke with me on the phone, earlier. I was just about to inform _Officer McNally _here that Ari will be in her custody until we can located a relative -"

"What?" Andy had been focusing on the little girl when she had heard what her mother had said to Oliver. She turned her focus from the girl and onto her mother."Stop! Rewind, slowdown and repeat," she requested.

Claire smiled at her daughter. "Ari will be in Sam and your custody until further notice. We don't know what we're dealing with here until I found out her family situation."

Andy was still puzzled. She looked at her mother, surprised. "But I am still waiting on the paperwork to be approved and what do you mean by me and Sam?" she question, confused.

Oliver Shaw was just looking at the two McNally women, gobsmacked. _What were they talking about? What paperwork?_

Claire looked at her daughter with a serious look. "I've been meaning to call you but we've been swamped these last few days. Your and Sam's approval came through on Saturday, the fact that you're two cops and you being my daughter, sped things along. You and Sam are now qualified foster parents, emergency care. And since this child needs to be protected, who better than two cops," she supplied, naturally. _And hopefully it will convince you two give me a grandchild before I'm eighty. _

Andy was still confused. "You keep mentioning Sam," she voiced. "How is he qualified? He wasn't there when I registered. How is he -"

"I called your mother on the afternoon when you were signing the paperwork for your car at the dealership a few weeks ago," Sam's voiced boomed from behind her.

Andy turned her eyes from her mother and onto her partner when she saw him walk towards them and her. She stood up and started walking towards him.

Sam could see that Andy was still trying to process everything. "I asked her if I could be listed with you as a joint Foster Parent. What you said that day made me think about all the kids that we could help out there. If this was going to be a part of your life, then it was going to be a part of mine." He declared as he stopped just before her.

Andy was gobsmacked. "When were you gonna tell me?" she questioned, staggered. _She still couldn't believe that he had done that. That he wanted to be a part of that. _

* * *

_**Mid July - Used Car Dealership – 11am**_

_Sam had been out of the hospital for two weeks now, his arm was still in a sling but was on the mend. He was still taking his pain pills but wasn't relying on them every time he felt pain. Andy had been driving his truck during that time since he wasn't allowed to drive until he was out of the sling. He didn't mind Andy driving him around, not that he went a lot of places since he was still injured. _

"_Why now after all this time do you want to get a car?" Sam asked the brunette out of curiosity as they looked at what was available in the car lot._

_Andy was looking in the window of a dark blue sedan, 2010 model. She had been waiting for that question, knowing that it was bound to come up and she had no intention in lying to Sam. If they wanted their relationship to work out this time, then there would be no secrets between them. "I need to stop relying on people for lifts, plus if Boo gets sick I need to get him to the vets ASAP," she supplied in a casual tone. "I also registered as an emergency care foster parent and a car is a requirement to look after a child."_

_Sam was looking at a truck similar to his, when he had heard that last part that Andy had just slipped in. "What?" he asked, turning his eyes from truck and onto the brunette. _

_Andy turned and faced Sam. She bit down on her bottom lip. "I registered to be a foster parent … after the Grey's case." She divulged, emotion thick in her voice. _

_Sam remembered that case. It was about two weeks after Andy and Nick had returned from UC. He remembered that Andy and Oliver had been the responding Officers on that call out. "Yeah, that was a hard one," he admitted. "But not all foster parents are like that, McNally. There are good ones out there."_

_Andy nodded. 'Lots of kids go into foster care and come out just fine' that was what he had said to her a few years back. "I know, and me becoming one just proves that. I love kids, Sam and if I can do my part by keeping a couple of kids over the upcoming years safe and out of trouble, then I know that I've done my job right. I know my place is small right now, but I have the spare bedroom and if things go well with the first foster kid that I get, then who knows – I might move to somewhere bigger. It would be nice to have a backyard for Boo to play in. He loves playing with Leo in his. I know this is a lot to put on you since we've only gotten back together recently, but you don't have to be a part of it, Sam. This was planned before we got back together."_

_Sam was quiet for a moment as he processed the information. Was she saying that she didn't want him involved or was leaving the choice up to him? He knew that Andy loved kids. She babysat Leo and Christian every chance she got. Sam wanted kids one day, but only with her. Andy would be a great mom. _

_Andy was still looking at him with those doe eyes and bitting down on her bottom lip, which was a real turn on. Sam knew that Andy was waiting for him to respond. A smile licked his lips. __"You have a lion's heart, Andy," he told her, swinging his right arm over her neck and pulled her closed to him. "Any kid that gets to spend even a day with you is going to be damn lucky," he assured her as he placed a kiss to her forehead. _

_Andy had been worried that Sam would react different and wouldn't want the drama in his life, but his reaction surprised her. She knew that Sam was great around kids but the two had never discussed the topic. _

"_Hey there, folks," a salesman greeted as he walked towards them. "What can I help you with today?" the salesmen asked with a fake smile plastered on his face. "Are we looking to trade in or just getting the misses her own set of wheels?"_

_Sam groaned inwardly. He hated Salesman. _

_Andy smiled at the man in his mid thirties. "What can you tell me about that dark blue 08 __Toyota Corolla Axio over there?"_

Sam smiled at the memory of that day. "I wanted to surprise you," he told her with sincerity burning in his eyes. "I know you hate surprises but I figured this would be a good way to show you that I'm all in." Sam promised as he enclosed the distance between them and pulled her into his arms. He then smiled down at her, dimples and all. A few seconds later, his lips crashed against hers.

Andy had been a little startled by his kiss since he never really had showed PDA at work with her in the past. In a matter of seconds she was kissing him back in appreciation, her hands slid around his back and pulled him close as she deepened the kiss and a moan slipped from her lips.

Claire smiled at her daughter's thank you to her partner. _She had been hesitant at first when Andy had told her that the two had gotten back together, but he made her happy and that was all that mattered. She did have a chat with him a month back when they had invited her over for dinner that if he did ever hurt Andy again, they wouldn't find his body in on piece and he revealed that Tommy had given him the same speech – neither caring that he was a Detective. _

Oliver was glad that his friends were back together and still as much in love as they had been last year, but he knew that he had to be 'the boss' at the moment and stop them before it escaladed, so he cleared his throat.

Ten seconds passed before the two pulled apart, both panting heavily and looking into one another's eyes and still in one another's arms not in any hurry to pull apart.

"You approve then?" Sam voiced with a smirk.

Andy nodded, releasing a heartily chuckle before placing another quick kiss on his lips. _She loved this man._

Oliver cleared his throat once again. "If you two are finished …" he spoke up, causing the couple to turn their eyes onto their friend. Oliver was trying to hide a grin but it was tugging at the corners of his lips.

Sam pulled Andy into a side hug as she turned to face Oliver and her mother.

"McNally," Oliver addressed the female cop. "Take the rest of the day off to get Ari settled at your place. We'll call you if anything involving her family or the case comes up."

Andy looked at her temporary boss contemplative. "Are you sure that you don't -"

Oliver shook his head. "Andy," he cut in. "Your main concern right now is that little girl and finding out who she is and what we can do to keep her safe," he told her in a firm but friendly tone.

Andy nodded. "You're right," she agreed. "Speaking of which," she added, pulling Sam towards where the little girl was still sitting.

Andy noticed that the little girl was looking at Sam with apprehension. It was the same like she had given Oliver when she had first met him, but had softened a little when he started talking to her about his daughters.

"Sam, this is Ari," she introduced.

Sam took another step forward and let go of Andy's hand as he squatted down in front of the girl. He could see that she was scared of him, which concerned him. "Hi Ari," he greeted the girl in a friendly tone. "I'm Sam and it's nice to meet you," he told her with a dimple filled smile. "I heard that you've had a rough day."

Arianna watched him for a moment before nodding.

Sam was glad that she was at least responding to him. That was a good sign. "Do you like ice-cream? I know after a really tough day, ice-cream always cheers Andy up. How about you, Andy and I go get some?" he said in a light tone.

The girl's eyes lit up and she nodded her head.

Sam grinned. "What's your favourite? I like pistachio," he revealed to the little blonde girl.

Andy wrinkled her nose at the mention of Sam's favourite ice cream. _She was in awe at how Arianna was responding to him, but you could blame the girl – no one stood a chance against Sam's dimples._

Arianna smiled at the older man, revealing her own set of dimples. _He was nice like that male Police Officer standing beside Andy's mom. _"Rocky road," she whispered.

Sam grinned as Andy squatted down, joining his side. "That's mine too," Andy told the girl with a smile.

* * *

**A/N: So … what do we think?**

**So I get emotionally invested in my characters and everything they feel, I feel – so parts of this chapter were hard to write.**

**I don't know what Andy's fave ice-cream is, but for this fic we share the same favorite. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ** *sighs* Nope, I do not own Rookie Blue, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out McSwarek Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss*

**A/N: **Thank you for all the amazing reviews. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me - if you have a question.

The title for this chapter 'Concrete Angel' is by Martina McBride and is about child abuse, except in the song the girl is killed from it – Ari won't have that same fate. It is a really sad song, so be pre-warned if you listen to it.

I am sorry the last chapter took so long to update, but I had had a heavy week at work. I will try and update quicker like I did with chapter.

Happy Reading …

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Toronto Eaton Centre – 12:50p.m – The Children's Place**

Andy was holding Ari's hand as she entered the children's clothing shop that was located in the heart of the centre. She had been here several times over the last few years whenever she was shopping for Leo or Christian. She loved her nephews and had the tenacity to spoil them a little … okay – a lot.

As they walked further into the shop, Andy turned her eyes down onto the girl and watched as Ari's eyes looked around the large shop at all of the clothing and other items that were on display. A moment later, sadness washed over the girl's face. It then hit Andy that this might be one of the places that her mother use to take her before she died. Andy was curious to how the mother did die and how long ago it was. She knew it would take time before the girl opened up to her or Sam and Andy was willing to give her that time.

"Okay," she spoke as a list started compiling in the cops head of everything Ari would need, even if it was only for a few days. _A few sets of clothes, toiletries, bed wear, etc. _"Let's get you some clothes," Andy told the girl with a smile as she let go of Ari's hand and reached for the back of the girl's sweater to check her size. Ari flinched and took a step away when Andy had touched the back of her sweater.

Concern washed over the female cop's face. "It's okay," Andy told the girl in a calm tone, holding her hands up in defeat. "I'm just checking your size," she said with a friendly smile.

Ari didn't say anything. She just walked ahead towards a stand full of little girl's clothes that was her size and assorted colours. Andy was now worried about the child. _Something wasn't right, _she couldn't help but think. That had been the second time the girl had flinched whenever Andy had touched her.

* * *

**15****th**** Division -13:03p.m - Surveillance Room**

Dov turned his eyes from the screen that he had been watching for the last hour and a bit and turned them on his partner and best friend. They had gone over so much footage during that time that the blue eyed cop felt like his eyes were going to fall out of his head. They had managed to track the guy leaving the bookstore and heading down Richmond St West, the suspect then turned the corner and went in the direction of Spadina Ave and down a back alley. That's was where they lost him. They continued to check all the CCTV footage in the area to see if any of the other cameras pick him up, but it had led to a dead end.

"I think it's time for lunch," Dov suggested as he pulled his cellphone from his pant pocket and unlocked it. He then opened his messages and began typing one out. "As soon as you call Stash and let them know -"

"Stash? Whose Stash?" Chris asked, confusion etched across his face as he looked his friend.

Dov grinned as he hit send. "It's what Oliver has been calling Traci and Steve," he supplied.

Chris just shook his head at the blended name. "Why do I have to call them?"

Dov heard his phone ping. He dropped his eyes to the phone and opened the new message. "Kebab wraps it is," he said out loud as he read the message that Gail had sent back only a moment ago. Dov then lifted his eyes from the screen and looked at Chris. "Because you're awesome," he told his friend with a smile and tapped him on the shoulder with his free hand. "Are you having lunch with Gail and me?"

Chris shook his head as he hit some buttons on the computer. "No, I'm meeting Denise and Christian at the park for lunch. He loves the swings," Chris shared with a smile.

Dov nodded watching his friend. "So everything is going okay with you two then?" he asked, hesitant.

Chris turned his eyes onto his best friend and let out a sigh. "I don't know, lately she has been acting weird and receiving late night calls. She ignores them and says it the wrong number, but I don't know what to think. I wrote down the number from her phone and ran it the other day. It's registered to Jean McKenzie from Timmins. I don't know who he is but he is 31 and has a prior in aggravated assault back in 95," he divulged to his friend.

"You think she is cheating or an ex maybe? You two were apart for over two years," Dov asked with curiosity. _There was something that she was hiding from Chris, Dov knew that much. She always seemed tense around him and Gail. _

Chris shook his head. "No, I doubt she dated while pregnant with my son, but something has her on edge."

Dov was worried for his friend. _Maybe he should get in contact with this guy and find out what his deal is. He would discuss it with Gail first. She always knew what to do. _

* * *

**The Children's Place, ****Dressing Room **

Andy was pacing back and forth in the small waiting room area just outside of the dressing rooms while Ari was trying on some clothes. She had called Sam a few moments ago, talking in a low voice.

"… she flinched when I went to check her shirt size, I'm worried that her father hits her and that is why she doesn't want us finding him … she's scared, Sam," Andy spoke into the phone, her voice filled with emotion.

A few seconds passed before she heard his gravelled voice flow through the speaker. "She is safe now, McNally. That's the main thing. If her father is abusive towards her then we will deal with it when we find him," he promised with determination. "But since we don't know anything about Ari, including her last name – let's not jump to conclusions. She might not just like being touched. How long will you two be?"

Andy flicked her wrist and looked down at her watch, glancing at the time. "No more than an hour," she supplied. "Is there anything I need to grab for dinner or should we take Ari to Maggie's?"

"Maybe we should just eat in tonight," he suggested. "We don't want to expose her to too much at once. Plus I plan on cooking my famous Chicken pasta dish. It's easy and Leo loves it when I make it. Ari is around the same age," he theorised.

Andy smiled. _Sam was a great cook and he actually loved to cook which was a bonus. She can cook but just the basics. _"Sounds great, I'll see you in a bit."

Thirty seconds passed before his response came. "Not soon enough," before he hung up.

Andy smiled to herself as she slid her cellphone back in her small handbag, slung over her left shoulder. After She, Sam and Ari had gone for ice-cream while Boo Radley waited in the back of Sam's truck – Andy took Ari to the shopping mall in her car so Sam could take the dog home. Sam had also mentioned stopping back at his apartment. Andy sometimes forgot that he still had one since the two have practically been living together for the last several weeks, since Sam was released from the hospital. Andy didn't have to worry about letting Sam into her Condo since he already had a key. She had given him the spare that Oliver had been using those few weeks he had lived with her. Sam already kept a bunch of his clothes at the Condo and took up half her closest … it had happened naturally over the last several weeks. At first it had been a duffle bag full during his recovery from hospital and after that he had slowly bought a few items over each time he went back to his apartment for his mail. Andy didn't mind it. She actually liked it.

"Finished" came the small voice from in front of her.

Andy was pulled from her thoughts and focused her attention onto the little girl that was now standing in front of her with several outfits bunched up in her arms. Andy smiled at the little girl, bending down and retrieving said outfits. "Did it all fit?" she asked Ari.

Arianna nodded her head.

Andy knew that it would take time for the girl to trust her enough to open up and talk but she couldn't help think what the girl had gone through to keep her so closed lipped. "Awesome, let's get these paid for and then hit the next shop." She told the girl in a chipper tone.

Ari just nodded and walked ahead.

* * *

**Toronto General Hospital – 14:33p.m**** – ICU Hallway**

Gail just finished her call with Traci. She placed her phone back into her pant pocket and looked through the large glass window and onto the recovering patient. The doctor had spoke with her ten minutes ago after the victim had gotten out of surgery. He had given her a bag full of evidence that she had to get back to the lab so they could start processing it. Gail just had to wait for the first uniform to get here and stand guard at Dwight Perry's door. The shooter was still at large and they weren't taking any chances.

Gail let her eyes absorb in the sight of the victim. He was hooked to several machines. It was sad. During her call with Traci that ended only moments ago, the female Detective had informed her that Dwight Perry was actually the father of her current favourite author who lives in Queensland, Australia. According to Traci, they called the ex-wife and she said she would contact her children. Mr Perry would be in his induced coma for the next 24-48 hours, the doctors were hopeful that he was going to make it but it could go either way if he caught an infection.

* * *

**15****th**** Division – 14:33p.m - D's Offices**

Traci let out a heavy sigh in frustration. She hated it when they hit a dead end in a case. She wasn't giving up though, but there wasn't much to go on yet. It was looking like they were going to have wait until Dwight Perry woke up and hopefully could name his killer, but that wouldn't be for at least 24 to 48 hours according to Gail. The bullet had been a 9mm, which wasn't much to go on until it was analysed. They had watched the surveillance footage several times from inside the bookshop; it didn't supply sound just picture and it was hard to see what they were saying because of the angle. But Steve Peck _claimed _that he could read their lips and Dwight had been saying something about a girl, which made Traci think if Ari was somehow a part of this. She had talked to Andy and discovered that her friend and her partner were temporary foster parents of the girl. At least she would be safe until they discovered more about this scared little girl. Traci knew that Andy had filed to be a foster parent but had been surprised to learn that Sam also did.

Steve re-entered the office with two Coffee mugs in hand. He placed one down in front of his partner before he went back to Sam's desk and plopped down in the chair. He looked across at his partner with curiosity.

"What's wrong?"

Traci lifted her eyes from the mug that had been placed in front of her and focused them on the blonde haired Detective. "Gail just called," she supplied as she reached for her mug. "Our vic is out of surgery and in ICU, the doctors are confident that he will make a full recovery but don't expect him to wake for at least another twenty-four to forty-eight hours. Dwight Perry might hold all the answers to this case."

Steve had been working with Traci Nash for just over seven weeks now and he knew how she tended to get sucked into the case and would over analysed things, so he figured it was his job to keep her smiling. "Or he might not remember anything? Or it could have been a random shooting, maybe a gang initiation?"

Traci narrowed her eyes on him. "I love how you always point out the positive things in every situation," she replied, dryly. "Do you miss guns and gangs that much you want to link this case so you can hang with your boys?"

Steve looked at her serious. "I love guns and gangs," he supplied. "But I will miss working with you every day when Swarek gets back," he admitted honestly, keeping his eyes locked on hers as he brung his mug to his lips.

Traci felt her heart skip a few beats. She adverted her eyes. _Damn, why did he have to go and say that? She already liked him and they occasionally flirted with one another, but that was just meant to be fun. Traci wasn't sure if she was ready to move on from Jerry yet. It had only been a year since his death._

* * *

**Andy's Condo - 15:05p.m **

Sam had heard knocking at the door under a minute ago. He had only gotten off the phone with his sister a few minutes previous. Sam had called her to talk about Ari and get some advice about looking after a little girl._ He had no idea where to begin. He also told her about the girl's behaviour and what Andy had told him, since his sister was a child psychologist – she debriefed him on the behavioural reason that could be behind it._

Sam opened the door to discover his partner standing opposite in him with several full bags in her arms and a smile. He dropped his eyes down to the blonde little girl that was standing beside Andy clutching a brown paper bag that looked to contain a few books. Sam watched as Ari entered the apartment. He then turned his eyes back onto his girlfriend. "I thought you said an hour?" he teased with a smile as he grabbed the bags from Andy's arms as she walked into the Condo. "Your watch broken and I thought you said a few things?"

Andy leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "They had a sale," she defended with a shrug of her shoulders.

Arianna had stopped several feet inside the apartment. She looked around the Condo with curious eyes. Boo Radley trotted over towards her. He then licked her face and the girl giggled.

Sam and Andy shot their gazes in that direction. It was the first time they had heard her laugh.

* * *

**19:33p.m – Kitchen **

Andy closed the door to the dishwasher and pressed a few buttons, turning the machine on. She then turned around and watched as Sam pulled on his leather jacket. She knew that meant he was going to take Boo Radley out for a bathroom break.

"Boo," he called the dog. A moment later the large pooch came running into the kitchen with his leash in his mouth, he stopped in front of Sam and wagged his tail.

Andy chuckled at the dog. He did this every morning and night when it was time to go out with Sam.

Sam smiled at the dog and retrieved the leash from Boo Radley's mouth, he then attached the leash to the dog's collar. Sam walked with the dog towards the beautiful brunette that was leaning against the sink and brushed a quick kiss against her lips. "I'll see you soon, beautiful," he whispered against her lips before turning away.

"Not soon enough," Andy replied as she watched him walk towards the door and exited the Condo. She then turned her eyes towards the hallway and figured she should go check on Ari. The girl was currently having a bath and hadn't wanted any help. Andy had been concerned but that's when Ari had said. "I'm eight, I can bath myself," so now they knew her age. Andy had drew the bubble bath and then left the girl but told her that the door had to stay open a jar so she could hear her if needed.

* * *

Andy stopped outside the bathroom door that was opened, slightly. "Everything okay in there?" she spoke in a friendly tone. Andy placed her ear to the door and waited for a response. That was when she heard what sounded like sobbing. Andy quickly opened the door and entered the bathroom. She then hurried towards the tub to where the girl was bathing and indeed crying.

Arianna looked up at the pretty female cop with sadness.

Andy kneeled down beside the tub and noticed that bubbles covered the girl up to her chest almost. Her eyes run along the arms and chest area of the girl as a gasp slipped her lips. "Oh, Ari," she whispered in shock as tears stung her eyes and anger fuelled Andy. The girl had several large bruises and marks over the top section of her body. This was defiantly a sigh of child abuse.

"I'm s-sorry," Arianna cried. _She won't want me now. _

Andy did her best not to cry. She placed her hand on the girl's shoulder, looking into Ari's sad blue eyes with confusion. "What for, sweetie?"

Arianna just sobbed. _She couldn't tell the pretty cop the truth. What if she didn't want her after finding out or sent her back to her dad?_

Andy felt her heart strings tug. _Who could do this to a child? An innocent child! There own friggin child? It had to be the father, the mother was dead. _It broke Andy's heart and all she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and cry her eyes out.

"You're gonna be okay," she promised the girl as a few tears slid down her cheeks.

* * *

**Twenty minutes later**

Sam closed the front door behind him and unclipped the dog's leash. Boo Radley then ran off in the direction of the bedrooms. Sam shrugged off his leather jacket and hung it on the coat stand near the door.

"We're back?" he called out as he walked further in the apartment searching for Andy or Ari.

A minute later, Andy appears into sight coming from the direction of the guest bedroom. She rushed over towards Sam with tears brimming in her eyes. Sam automatically opened his arms and let her crash against him. He snaked his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Andy," he voiced, worried. "What is it?"

Andy let the tears fall naturally as they turned into small sobs. She cried into Sam's chest as he rubbed her back for comfort.

"Andy," Sam voiced again, panic filling him. "Beautiful, talk to me?" he requested. _What the hell had happened in the 20 minutes that he had been gone to bring on this? _

Andy pulled her head back and looked at Sam with tear-filled eyes. "She's covered in bruises and marks, Sam. He hits her," she finally told him with anger.

Sam's face went still.

* * *

**A/N: **So, there you go … a bit of background on poor little Arianna and her sad story is just starting. I know it's hard to read about child abuse, but it happens every day and it breaks my heart. But in my stories, the children always win. And the abusers always pay for their crimes.

Reviews are appreciated


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: ** *sighs* Nope, I do not own Rookie Blue, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out McSwarek Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss*

**A/N: **Thank you for all the amazing reviews. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me - if you have a question.

So, some of this chapter is heartbreaking but I tried to even it out with some very cute McSwarek moments. This is a very McSwarek and Ari based chapter.

Happy Reading … :)

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Sam was sitting on the guest bed with his head resting against the head board; his eyes were on the little blonde girl that was dressed in deep purple Pjay's with monkey's playing on them. Arianna had her knee's scrunched up and was hugging them. She was sitting a little to the left of the older man. Boo Radley was lying across the end of her bed.

Sam had recently joined the girl on the bed, before that he had been standing at the side of it for the last several minutes. He had been trying to figure out what to say to the girl without causing her anymore trauma then she needed. Andy had excused herself several minutes ago informing Sam that she was going to call her mother and inform her of her discovery.

"My dad wasn't a good guy either," Sam finally voiced, hoping that confessing to her about his past would help the little girl open up about hers.

Arianna shifted her eyes from her feet and lifted her head, turning it towards the older man to her left.

Sam nodded with a somber expression etched across his face. _He hadn't told anyone this before._ "When I was little and if I forgot to do something like take out the trash or accidently break something, my dad would lock me in the shed out back for hours, sometimes even overnight."

Ari's eyes widened with sadness. "But it was my fault," she whispered with a sob.

Sam shook his head, doing his best not to cry. It was hard when he could see the little girl in a lot of pain. "It's not your fault, just like it wasn't my fault." He declared with raw emotion. "It is never the child's fault that their parent treats them like that. No parent or adult has a right to hit their child or any child because they feel like."

Ari lowered her head as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Daddy said that it's my fault because I lived and mommy didn't. It should have been me," she whispered, repeating what her dad had said to her. "I'm worthless."

Sam felt a pang of pain hit him straight in the chest. He was fuelled with anger, not towards the girl – but towards her father. _What kind of father says that to his child! _He heard Andy gasp from the door way and knew that she overheard their conversation, how much of it – he wasn't sure. His eyes clashed with hers. Sam knew that he would have had to eventually tell her about his childhood.

Sam turned his attention back onto the little girl that was hurting. He scooched over and wrapped his arm around her. "You are not worthless, Ari. You hear me," he proclaimed as the girl rested her head on his chest and continued to cry. "You are safe here," he promised.

Andy made her way over towards the queen size bed and crawled into it and snuggled up to the right side of Sam. He automatically placed his free arm around her, pulling her close as she brushed her fingers across the tops of the girl's head in a soothing motion. Silent tears ran down the brunette's face.

* * *

**21:10p.m – Andy's bathroom**

The two had stayed with the little girl until she had fallen asleep, which had been twenty minutes after the tear-filled confession. The couple were emotional exhausted from the day and were now relaxing in the good size bath tub. Andy was lying back on Sam's chest, her head resting against his right shoulder. He had his arms wrapped around her, his fingers tracing patterns over her tummy. The two had been in the tub for ten minutes now and the water was quiet warm.

Andy had lit candles that gave off enough light in the room to cause a romantic setting and soft music poured from her IPod Dock. She had filled the tub with a wild berry scented bath wash. The two were just enjoying each other's company; neither had bought up the topic of Sam's past yet, but knew it would come up.

Brittney's soft voice filled the room.

"_But when your eyes say it - that's when I know that it's true, I feel it. I feel the love coming through, I know it. I know that you truly care for me, cause it's there to see … when your eyes tell me. I know they're not tellin' lies, they tell me. All that you're feelin' inside and it sounds so right …when your eyes say it."_

The song then slowly faded away.

"Are we going to talk about it?" Sam finally spoke up, a long moment later.

Andy felt the vibration from his chest against her back when he had spoke. It had felt strange. Andy knew that Sam wasn't the type to air everything out and she didn't want to push him. "Only if you want to," she answered as his fingers found her's and laced together before resting on her stomach that was covered with warm bubble filled water.

Sam released a heavy sigh. "I want you to know me," he answered, raw emotion in his voice.

Andy was relieved that he was finally opening up to her. "I want to know you," she answered back, squeezing his hands. "Even the bad stuff, the reason I've never asked about your past is because I figured that if there was anything you wanted me to know about you, then you would tell me when you're ready. I didn't wanna push you."

Sam inhaled a deep breath as he rubbed small circles along the top of her hands with his thumbs. "I should be more open with you," he admitted in a soft tone. "I should've let you into my past a long time ago. I don't wanna go through life without anyone knowing me, really knowing me. I guess I was scared that you would look at me different if you knew how broken I really was."

Andy sat up, breaking her hands from his as she turned around in the tub and placed her hands on his chest. She looked into his smouldering dark eyes with love. "I am willing to listen to anything that you're willing to tell me, Sam." She told him as she placed a kiss on his chest. "I love you, every single inch and nothing you could say would change that fact."

Sam looked down at the beautiful brunette with a burst of love. He cupped her face and dipped his head, capturing her lips with his own.

* * *

**Wednesday**

**Guest Bedroom - 02:01am **

Arianna was thrashing back and forth.

_Arianna was at the far end of the bookshop. She was helping Mr Perry with stacking a few new books onto the shelf. He would repay her by sending her home with some meals that would get her through the day. Arianna loved spending her days here. She could be around books all day and never get bored. _

"_Where is she?" an unfamiliar male voice called from the registerer area. "Where is Arianna Weston?" he demanded. _

_Arianna turned around from her spot when she heard her name mention. She was out of sight at the moment on the other side of the bookstore with a few book isles in the way of eyesight. Curiosity got the better of the eight year old and she quietly made her way towards the voice. _

"_She is not here and I am not telling you where she is," she heard Mr Dwight's voice speak. "You will not get anywhere near that girl."_

_Arianna stayed down low as she saw a man dressed in black, pointing a gun on Mr Perry. Her eyes widened with fear. _

"_You will regret that decision old man," the male voiced warned. _

_A moment later a loud bang filled the bookstore and the man ran from the store. Arianna didn't think, she just ran towards the register area to where she had last scene Mr Perry. She rounded the counter and fear gripped at her when she saw him lying on the ground, bleeding out. _

_Arianna ran to his side and placed her hands over the area that was bleeding. _

"_Mr Perry," she whispered in fear. "Please don't die. Please don't die."_

_His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving. Arianna was looking down at the pale Mr Perry. She knew he needed help but was worried that if she went to get some, he would die. She had to keep her hands over his wound. _

_A minute later she heard two people enter the shop and fear filled her. _

"_**Police, hands in the air," **__was shouted as two female cops appeared from in front and behind her. Arianna saw the guns and let out a scream, but kept her hands pressed against where Mr Perry was bleeding. _

* * *

Andy hit on the light with her free hand as she held up her gun in the other and saw the girl thrashing back and forth. Sam was standing right beside her with his Glock aimed at eye level. Both cops released a breath of release when they realized that the girl wasn't in any physical danger.

A little over a minute ago, Andy had heard a loud scream that woke her and Sam up. The two had made quick work of chucking on some clothes and retrieving their weapons before they had rushed towards the girl's room. Andy didn't care that she was only in one of Sam's shirts and a pair of panties, Ari had been her main concern.

Andy saw her dog at the end of the girl's bed, looking towards the little blonde with a tilted head. Andy realized that the girl was having a nightmare, she handed her weapon to Sam. "Go put these away before she wakes," Andy whispered to her partner as he retrieved her weapon and turned away.

Andy rushed towards the girl's bed and crawled in it. The girl was still thrashing side to side as sobs escaped her throat. _She was having a nightmare._ Andy knew that she had to be careful. "Ari," she whispered, gently shaking the girl. "Wake up, Sweetie. It's Andy," she supplied.

Arianna's eyes shot opened a few seconds later, tears followed that turned into loud sobs. She looked around the room and noticed that she wasn't in the bookstore and Mr Perry wasn't hurt. Arianna realized that she was in a big bed and the pretty cop that had found them - was beside her, looking at her with concern.

Arianna could feel her heart racing as more tears rolled down her cheeks and she breathed heavily. "He's dead," she sobbed. "He's dead because of me," she added as sobs erupted from her.

Andy pulled the girl into her arms and engulfed Ari into a hug. She then rocked the girl back and forth, kissing the top of her head. "Hey, hey, hey," she whispered. "Who's dead? Mr Perry?" she asked, guessing that's what was causing the girl's grief.

Arianna nodded her head as tears continued to pour from her eyes.

Andy felt her heart break for the girl. _She had received a call from Gail late yesterday afternoon informing her that Dwight Perry was in ICU. She had planned to tell Ari the good news in the morning, when they would know more about his condition._ "No, Sweetie," Andy comforted the girl. "Mr Perry is not dead. He's in hospital, you saved his life. He is alive because of you," she assured the girl. "He's just sleeping at the moment so his body can heal, as soon as he is awake – we can go see him."

Arianna pulled her head back and looked up at the pretty cop. _He was shot because of me! _She wanted to say, but didn't. Arianna laid her head back onto the pillow.

Sam returned to the room and walked around the bed. He slid onto the opposite side of it so he was positioned on the other side of the little girl. She was positioned in between Andy and himself. He flung his arm across the top of the pillow to where Ari's head rested and rested his hand on Andy's shoulder.

Andy looked down at the little girl. She was brushing her fingers across the girl's forehead in a soothing pattern. "When I was little and couldn't sleep or had bad a dream …" Andy voiced. "There was this lullaby my mother use to sing to me and it always made me feel better afterwards. Would you like to hear it?" she asked the little girl.

Arianna nodded her head as she let out a sniffle.

Andy smiled. "I have to warn you that I am not the world's greatest singer," she warned the girl. Sam released a chuckle.

Andy narrowed her eyes on her partner and glared at him pretending to be mad but the smile won out. _She hadn't sung these words in a long time because after her mother had left, the words had stung her._ Andy pushed the past pain from her mind and released a long breath before she started to hum and a moment later, her soft voiced filled the air.

"_Mmmmm, Mmmmm ... Close your eyes my little baby bird. I am here to protect you, you have my word. You'll be safe because I'm right here, in my arms you'll have nothing to fear. You are my world, my darling and what a wonderful world I foresee. You are the dreams I never thought possible. You're everything I never knew I could be. When you wake from your slumber, I'll be right here you'll see and one day when you all grown up, my little baby bird you'll still be._

Sam rubbed small circles along her shoulder with his thumb as a smile played at his lips. _She always seemed to surprise him. _

* * *

**05:33am **

Andy stirred and her eyes began to flutter, taking a moment to adjust to the light in the room. She felt a warm small body pressed into her side. A moment later her eyes focused down on the little girl that was snuggled close to her, it bought a smile to her lips.

"It looks good on you," Sam's voice filled the air.

Andy turned her eyes from the sleeping blonde and turned then towards her breathtaking partner. He was lying on his side and looking at her with a natural smile.

"Morning," she greeted him, biting down on her bottom lip. "What do you mean?"

Sam's eyes were locked on hers. "Being a mom," he admitted as he smiled deepened, revealing his dimples. "I guess this is what it's gonna be like when we have kids, huh?"

_Being a mom_. _When we have kids?_ Andy felt her breath catch in her throat as her eyes widened a little in surprise_. They had never discussed kids. She had thought about it a lot over the last few years since having Leo in her life and then when Christian came along, but she didn't think Sam thought about it. About kids with her. Every time she saw Sam interact with a child, she pictured him as a dad. _

"Andy," he whispered as he reached for her hand and laced his fingers through hers.

Andy licked her lips. "You've thought about us having kids?" she asked him, a smile twitching her lips.

A serious expression washed over the dark haired Detective. "All the time," he answered honestly, emotion thick in his voice. "You're the only person that I have ever thought about having kids with, Andy. We would have -"

"Stubborn little smartass baby cops," slipped from her lips as her heart raced at his words. _All the time. He thought about it? A family with her? _

Sam chuckled, rich and deep. "But cute, stubborn little smartass baby cops," he added. "Especially if they take after their mom with those doe eyes and the lion heart."

Andy bit down on her bottom lip. _She loved this man. _"And they will be irresistible if they have your dimples and that charm."

"We could rule the world," Sam joked. "Or at least Toronto."

Andy couldn't help but chuckle. _He always knew how to make her laugh._

A comfortable silence passed over them for a few minutes, the two lovers just enjoying each other's company.

"Did you wanna go for you jog with Boo soon," Sam voiced, breaking the silence. "I can stay here with Ari," he suggested. "And have breakfast waiting when you get back."

Boo was lying on the end of the bed and perked up his head when he heard his name.

Andy looked down at her large pooch and smiled. "No," she simply answered, turning her hazel-brown orbs back onto Sam's deep ones. "I couldn't be any happier then right here, plus we had a pretty vivid workout last night."

Sam grinned, leaning forward above the sleeping girl and kissed his beautiful brunette on the lips.

* * *

A/N: So … what do we think? Reviews are appreciated.

That lullaby was written by me and is in my novel 'True Colours'. I actually wrote it for the novel and my character sings it to her two adopted daughters. To me, blood doesn't make family – love does. I have the habit of adopting people into my life, so people that I call family don't always share the same bloodlines as myself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: ** *sighs* Nope, I do not own Rookie Blue, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out McSwarek Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss*

**A/N: **Thank you for all the amazing reviews. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me - if you have a question. I don't bite – hard.

My McSwarek heart is hurting a little after that last episode 'Deception' but wasn't the Peckstein moments cute and poor Diaz, I just wanna give him a hug.

So I had the first half of this chapter written days ago, but the work got in the way – damn boss actually wants me to work. Anyway, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. I would also like to shout-out a thank you to '**CriminalMindsLuver4ever' **for all her Toronto based help. You're awesome.

Oh, and if anyone knows what street or section the 15th Division is located on ... that's be great, just PM me.

Happy Reading …

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

**15****th**** Division - 08:33am – Conference Room**

Andy was sitting on the couch that was across the room from where Traci and Sam were talking. She had her arm draped around the little girl's shoulder as she watched her man and best friend talk while Ari was reading a book that she had bought along with her. It was Matilda by Roald Dahl.

Andy and Gail were assigned to the D's office today so they could help work the 'Dwight Perry' case with Detectives Nash and Peck. The Peck siblings were currently up at the office, re-going over the surveillance footage from inside the bookstore.

Sam was standing across from Traci near the doorway, listening to his partner inform him about the victim in a low tone. Sam's shoulder was healing well and the doctor had said that he would be able to come back to work on _light duty _within a week or two. It was something that Sam had been looking forward to for weeks since he had been going stir crazy in the Condo when Andy was at work.

"… according to the nurse that I called about an hour ago – Dwight Perry is doing well. He will be in hospital for at least a week, maybe longer. He was lucky that the bullet missed his heart by an inch, did a bit of damage though – but they did manage to fix it." Traci divulged in a low tone away from little ears. "There hasn't been much progression in the case because whoever shoot the victim is smart. He's left no clues to who he is, made sure every identifying inch of him was covered and disappeared without a trace. We're still waiting on Ballistics to come back yet, but that could still take a few days."

Sam nodded along as he quickly glanced towards the couch, a smile tickled his lips as he absorbed in the sight before him. Andy was sitting on the couch watching him while little Ari who was reading a book that she had bought with her when they arrived here a little over twenty minutes ago. Sam had bought Ari in so her bruises could be photographed and catalogued in the girl's file so when they did track down the father – they would have enough evidence against him to be prosecuted. They still didn't have any idea who the girl's father was and the little blue eyed blonde was keeping tight lipped about him._ She was obviously scared of her father. _Sam knew that it was going to be hard not to strangle the man when they tracked him down.

Sam turned his attention back onto Traci. A wide smile spread across her lips, revealing a full set of white teeth.

"Um Detective Nash," a male uniformed Officer's voiced. "Do you have a moment?"

Traci shifted her eyes from her recovering partner and turned around to face the doorway. She absorbed in the younger Officer in front of her. "What can I …" she began as her eyes dropped down, landing on her eight year old son that was standing beside him with his backpack on from this morning when she had dropped him off at his father's and a sad look etched across his face.

"Leo," she acknowledged, stunned. "Hey Sweetie, what are you doing here? Where's dad?" she asked him in her 'mom' tone.

"The boy's father dropped him off at the front desk and said to tell you that he got called into work," the male Officer informed the female Detective.

She nodded towards the Officer. "Thanks Ben," she told him with a strained smile.

Ben turned and walked away.

Traci was furious at her ex. _He couldn't have called her and told her in person instead of just dropping their son off at the front desk. What if she had been out?_ _What was she going to do now? She was at work and couldn't just leave? Her mother was out of town for the day visiting family. _

Sam was watching his partner and could tell that she was silently freaking out, analysing her next move. He turned his attention onto the boy and squatted down to his eye level. "Hey Buddy," Sam greeted Leo with a friendly smile. "I was wondering if wanna come to the Zoo with Ari and me today, if it's okay with your mom that is?"

Leo lit up, turning his head from his uncle and onto his mother. "Can I go with Uncle Sam, Mom?"

Traci turned her eyes from her excited son and onto her recovering partner with hesitation. "Are you sure, Sam? I don't want to -"

Sam let a smile twitch his lips as he stood to his feet. "Nash, I wouldn't volunteer if I didn't want to," he pointed out, straight-forward as he dropped his eyes back down to the eight year old. "We'll have a great time, won't we buddy?"

Leo grinned from ear to ear, nodding his head. "Have you got that joke book with you? Where's Boo?"

Sam grinned at the kid and scuffed his dark curls. "The book is in the truck and Boo is at Aunty Andy's dad's place. Dog's aren't allowed at the Zoo."

Traci couldn't help but grin at her son and Sam's interaction. _It had been great with him since Jerry's death. _"Okay, you can go," she sighed in defeat. _It wasn't like she had a choice._ "Let me go grab my purse -"

Sam shook his head. "This is on me, Nash."

Traci just smiled at her partner as she rested her hand on her son's shoulder.

Sam turned and walked back towards the couch. He stopped in front of it and squatted down in front of the blonde little girl. A smile splashed across his lips. "Okay Kiddo," he said to the girl. "You ready to head off to the zoo? I hope you don't mind if Leo joins us?"

Arianna lifted her eyes from the page that she had been reading and onto Sam. She then glanced passed him and towards the darker boy that the nice Detective lady was talking to in a low tone. He was nodding his head at something his mother was telling him.

"When are we gonna see Mr Perry?" she asked him before turning her baby blues onto the pretty cop. "You said that we can see him when he awakes," she said.

Andy nodded. "I did, but he is still sleeping. The doctors have him on special medicine that makes him sleep for a long time until his body heals a bit," she told the girl in a gentle tone. "I promise you that as soon as he wakes, we'll go see him. You, me and Sam."

Arianna turned her eyes from the pretty cop and onto Sam. He was smiling at her and nodding his head.

"But in the meantime," Sam spoke up. "We can go to the Zoo and have loads of fun."

Arianna turned her baby blues from Sam and onto the pretty cop. "Are you coming too?"

Andy placed a hand on the girl's should and gave her a soft smile. "I'm sorry, baby bird," she said, using the nickname her mother had given her when she was little. "Not this time, I would love to but I have to work. Catch the bad guys and all, but I promise that the three of us will all go to Maggie's for dinner when I get off shift."

Arianna inhaled a deep breath and held it for a moment before she released it. "Okay," she answered as she closed her book and hopped off the couch. She stood by Sam's side, her eyes looking at the boy around her age. Arianna didn't recognize him so they must go to different schools.

Sam bent down and brushed a kiss across the beautiful brunette's cheek as she smiled at him. "I'll see you this afternoon, beautiful" he whispered in her ear.

Andy grinned as she bit down on her bottom lip. _Her heart skipped a beat every time he called her that. It was new and he usually only said it when they were alone._ "See you then, _Dimples,_" she whispered back.

Sam just grinned in response at the nickname that she had given him not long after that had started dating the first time around. He turned his attention towards Ari and held out his hand, she grabbed it and the two walked towards Leo and Traci.

Andy watched as the love of her life exited the room with the two children, one on side of him as Traci made her way towards the couch and plopped down on it beside her.

"That man of yours is pretty darn amazing," Traci told her best friend, releasing a heavy sigh.

Andy was still smiling. "I already knew that," she admitted. "I mean you should have seen him with Ari last night after he found out about the way she had been treated since her mother's death," Andy supplied in one long breath. "He was born to be a dad. And last night we talked, I mean really talked about - well I can't tell you because it was personal but it was _deep_ and _emotional_. Sam really opened up to me about _everything_ and made me fall in _love_ with him even more than I thought possible."

Traci had turned to face her friend, mid conversation. "You want little McSwarek babies," she teased with a hearty chuckle.

Andy rolled her eyes at the comment, but the thought didn't scare her. It had the opposite effect. "Trace, we just got back together," she pointed out, honestly. "It's too early to even think about that, but when the time does come …" she revealed with a wide grin. "Hell yes," Andy proclaimed. "We actually talked about kids this morning and Sam confessed to wanting to have kids with me someday."

Traci's jaw dropped. _She knew that she shouldn't be shocked because Traci knew how much in love Sam was with Andy. The two had had this bond since day one. _"He is one of the good ones," Traci replied.

Andy nodded with a grin. "Couldn't imagine life without him," she admitted. "I don't want to."

"Talking about me - are you, ladies?" Detective Steve Peck joked in a cocky tone as he appeared in the doorway, leaning against it. He had passed Detective Swarek with Leo and the little blonde girl on his way here.

Gail appeared in the doorway a moment later and rolled her eyes at that comment. "The whole world doesn't revolve around you, dumbass," she told her brother in a sweet tone, nudging him with her elbow as she walked passed him and towards her two friends.

"I know that, Shortie," Steve quipped back to his little sister. "Only Toronto does."

Andy and Traci laughed loudly at the Peck banter as Gail turned around and glared at her brother.

* * *

**Grange Park – 10am**

Dov and Chris were on Patrol. They had pulled up at Grange Park twenty minutes ago and were doing their usual walk through, passing the wading pool. Since it was school holidays they were on orders to keep visible and be available if anyone needed help. The area was filled with family members, stands and vendors. Since it was midsummer, the weather was a scorcher.

Dov was pulling at the top of his vest. _Man he hated wearing it in the summer. _The blue eyed cop spotted a juice stand and gestured to his partner to head towards it.

"So how is everything going with Denise?" Dov casually asked his best friend. "Anymore hang up's?"

Chris shrugged his shoulders. _He didn't like airing out his personal problems, but Dov loved to talk about everything. _"No … we're taking Christian to Planet Play tomorrow," he shared, changing the subject slightly. "He was invited to a birthday party from some kid his play group. Christian is so excited."

Dov looked at his friend, concerned. _He knew that Chris was too nice of a guy to say when something was really wrong. He had become more withdrawn since becoming a father and Dov knew that Chris was just trying to be a good dad, but he missed his best friend. Dov had asked Gail if she could try and include Denise into her little circle of friends with Andy, Traci and her new friend Holly – Gail had said she would try and include her more._

"What can I get cha?" the vendor in the refrigerated truck asked.

Dov turned his attention towards the man. "Mango and Banana smoothie," he ordered with a smile. "And a Strawberry one for my partner."

The man nodded and prepared the cool drinks.

* * *

**Toronto Zoo – 11:30am **

Sam, Leo and Ari had been at the Zoo for two hours now. They had started at Waterside and went through kid's zone. They were now making their way through 'Australasia Pavilion' and admiring all the Australian animals. Since it was school holidays, the Zoo was flooded with families and children of all ages.

The Zoo was massive and couldn't be done in one day, let alone a few hours. Sam was having a great time with the 2 eight year olds. They were getting along fine. Ari wasn't real talkative but wasn't ignoring Leo either. She usually responded to one of his questions with a shrug of her shoulders. Ari lit up around the animals and was even smiling, revealing those cute dimples.

Sam had been taking heaps of pictures with Andy's digital camera that she had loaned him this morning, informing him of what to do with it. Sam watched as Leo and Ari were looking at the Kangaroos. They were watching a momma with her baby. He was a few metres back from them, just observing the scenery around him. Sam was actually surprised at how much he was enjoying spending time with two kids and couldn't help but picture what it would be like when him and Andy came back here in the future with a couple of their own children.

Arianna pushed back the sleeves on her long sleeve shirt, feeling a little hot. _She was having fun but everything that had happened yesterday was still weighing heavily on her mind. Arianna was still scared that the man who hurt Mr Perry would come back for her … why did he want her?_

"Why are there bruises on your arms?" Leo spoke up, looking at the deep purple, blue and black markings on the girl's arms. "Did somebody hurt you?"

Arianna felt fear wash over her. She looked down at her arm's, noticing that a few of her bruises were revealed when she had pushed back her sleeves. _She had forgotten about them, temporally. What was she going to do? She couldn't tell him the truth? Kids would tease her or worse. _

Leo had his focus on the blonde haired ponytailed girl. _She had been quiet all morning, opposite to him._ "Is that why you're wearing winter clothes in summer? Did your mom and dad do that to you? Is that why are you staying with Aunty Andy and Uncle Sam?" Leo questioned the blonde girl in a rapid fire. _His mother had told him to be nice to Ari and mind his own business and just let her be, but Jerry had always taught him that 'if you wanted to know something – sometimes you had to ask the tough questions.'_

Arianna kept her focus onto the Western Grey Kangaroos as they casually lounged around the grassy area, chewing on grass and just chillaxin in the shaded areas under the trees. Arianna was doing her best not to cry again.

Sam had heard what his nephew had said to the little blonde girl and a protective feeling for Ari washed over him. "Whoa Buddy," he voiced as he calm tone and took a few steps forward, stopping just behind the two children. He then squatted down to their level, focusing his attention onto Leo. "Ease up on the interrogation, Pal. You're gonna be a Detective someday like your mom if you keep this up," he said with an easy smile.

Leo turned his eye onto his uncle. "Jerry always told me that 'If you wanna know something, then you have to investigate the facts'."

A sad smile touched the corners of Sam's lips at the mention of his deceased friend. He placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and nodded his head. "You're right with that," he voiced. "But sometimes asking those sorts of questions can upset someone," Sam explained to the boy, turning his eyes from Leo and onto Ari.

"Why?" Leo asked a-matter-a-factly, crossing his arms.

Sam released a long sigh. _He had his mother's stubborn trait. Damn kids and their curiosity? How could he explain this situation to an 8 year old without revealing too much or scaring him? _He turned his eyes back onto the curly haired boy. "You see, Ari's been through a rough time recently and that's why she is living with your aunt and me, being cops – you know that we help people and that's what your mom and we're doing at the moment. We're helping Ari."

"Oh," Leo responded to his uncle before turned his attention onto the blonde girl, he then placed his hand on her shoulder which caused her to look at him with curiosity. "Don't worry, Ari," he told the girl, patting her shoulder. "My mom, aunts and uncles will get whoever hurt you, they're really good cops. You're safe now."

Sam was taken aback by the boy's declaration, a smile pulled at his lips in pride. He turned his eyes from Leo and back onto to Ari. The girl was still looking at Leo with apprehension. "He's right, kiddo," Sam told the girl.

Arianna turned her eyes onto the dark haired man. _She wanted to trust him but she had been hurt before. She use to trust her father, thought he was a nice man. But after her mom had died six weeks ago, that all changed. He changed. _

Sam could see the confliction etched across her face. _He knew firsthand how hard it was to trust someone new after losing trust in a person or people that are meant to love and protect you._ "Ari," he voiced. "You're safe with us and he can never hurt you again, I promise you that when I find him - you'll never have to see him again if you don't want to. What he did to you was wrong and not your fault in anyway. I am so sorry that you have been through a lot recently, but it will _never _happen to you again."

Arianna felt tears stinging her eyes.

* * *

**15****th**** Division – D's Office**

Andy, Gail and the two Detectives were going over Dwight Perry's phone records, credit history, bank statement and personal information hoping to come up with something that looks out of the ordinary. They were also perusing through the witness, family and friends statements. It was a long process but needed to be done and usually something was discovered that helped with the case.

"This guy is a friggin saint," Gail mumbled as she shifted her eyes from the witness statements that she was reading and looked across at the Detectives.

Andy looked up from the email that she was going over and looked at her friend that was sitting beside her. Dwight's phone and email records had indicated that him and his daughter kept in constant contact and seemed really close.

"He's like Mother Theresa mixed with Santa Clause," Gail proclaimed in a dramatic tone.

Detectives Peck and Nash glanced towards the blonde cop then towards each other with a smile.

Silence filled the room once again for a couple of minutes until two different cell phones began to ring. The two Detectives and Officers looked at one another with curiosity before Andy and Traci reached for their cell phones.

Andy pulled her's from her pant pocket and Traci retrieved her from the spot on the desk in front of her. They both glanced at their phones and looked at the callers before answering in unison.

"**Hello."**

* * *

**A/N: **So … what did we think?

Tomorrow's ep is gonna be heart racing … don't know if I am emotionally prepared for it.

Reviews are appreciated


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: ** *sighs* Nope, I do not own Rookie Blue, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out McSwarek Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss*

**A/N: **Thank you for all the amazing reviews. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me - if you have a question.

So the name of the law firm is kinda a 'Gilmore Girl's' joke. And the flight from 'The Gold Coast to Toronto' takes 22 hours and 30 minutes according to Google.

Wow … that ep 'Under Fire' … intense, emotional and the way they left it – come on. I don't think I will be about to handle next week's episode.

This chapter is named after the song 'Good Day' by Jewel'

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN **

**Downtown Toronto, Business Distract – 11:45am - Dooey, Cheatim and Howe Attorneys at Law**

Steve and Gail walked through the law firm, flashing their badges every time someone walked towards them. They made a beeline straight for their destination, not letting anyone get in the way. A minute later they stopped in front of the closed door that had a name plate on it reading **'David Weston – Jnr Partner'**.

A few seconds later Steve opened the door and the two Pecks entered the room. Gail let her eyes do a quick sweep of the average size office with the large window view of the Business District below. She turned her soft blue orbs back towards the desk, seeing the back of the chair and the head of the guy sitting behind it. He was looking out the window and on his desk phone, talking in a business tone.

Steve shut the door rather harshly to get the lawyer's attention. Five seconds passed before the chair spun around and a man in his early thirties wearing an expensive suit without a jacket, appeared in sight. He was still holding the phone to his ear.

"I'll call you back," David Weston spoke into the phone before hanging it up. He kept his eyes focused on the female cop and the older blonde male Detective standing beside her, his badge was present, hanging from a chain lanyard around his neck. He was dressed casually in dark jeans, light blue button up shirt and a black vest and matching black sports coat. The female cop and male Detective actually looked similar – like siblings.

Detective Peck and Officer Peck both walked further into the room and towards the desk.

"David Weston?" Detective Steve peck voiced as his eyes absorbed in the man that was leaning back in his chair in a relaxed posed, watching them. The man had the haunted look of Zachary Quinto. Steve was getting the man's file pulled up back at the Division at the moment, so far they only had him on suspicion of child abuse – but that was enough to bring him in for questioning.

"Can I help you, Officers?" David Weston asked in a serious tone.

Steve kept his composure serious and deadpanned. "Yes, you can. Officer Peck here and myself would like you to accompany us back to the fifteenth Division for question on the suspicion of Child Abuse towards your daughter, Arianna Weston." He supplied in a no-nonsense tone.

Twenty seconds of complete silence passed before David slammed his hands down on the desk. "You have got to be kidding me!" he exclaimed in outrage as he stood to his feet and glared at them. "I've never hit that kid!" he claimed.

"You need to calm down, Sir," Gail voiced as she placed her hand on the butt of her teaser and tapped it. _Gail would love it if this guy gave her any excuse to taser him. _

Steve was profiling this guy in his head. "Sir, step away from behind the desk, turn around and put your hands behind your back." He asked in an authoritative tone. "We can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way," he voiced.

David looked from the Detective then towards the cop. He then looked back at the Detective. "This is bullshit," he claimed, angrily. "Do you know who I am? This will never hold," David vented.

Steve was losing his patients and fast. "Sir, I will not ask you again. Step from behind the desk, turn around and put your hands behind your back." He ordered in more firm tone.

David clenched his jaw and glared at the male Detective. He then made his way around the desk and towards the male Detective, stopping a metre short of him, shooting daggers at him. He raised his right hand and pocked the male Detective in the chest. "DON'T TELL ME WH -"

Steve grabbed the man's hand and twisted it back against his chest, causing David to scream out in pain. He could smell alcohol on the man's breath, it actually made him want to throw up. Steve then reached behind his back with his free hand and retrieved his cuffs.

David bought his left closed fist at full speed and collide it with the male Detectives jaw, causing Steve to let go of his hand. David then raised his closed fist again and was about to hit the male Detective again when he felt electricity run through him before collapsing towards the ground.

Steve turned his eyes from the man on the ground and towards his little sister. Gail was standing there with the taser in hand and a vexed expression etched across her face.

Steve had his hand on his already swollen jaw, knowing that it was going to bruise in no time. "Thanks sis," he voiced.

Gail walked towards the lawyer, stopping at his feet and kicking his boot. "I'm the only one that is allowed to hit my brother and get away with it," she told him as she retrieved her cuffs from her their pouch on her belt and then squatted down beside him. She grabbed his hands and placed them behind his back, cuffing him.

* * *

**Toronto General Hospital – 11:50am – ICU Corridor **

Andy and Traci stopped opposite from the female Officer around their age that was standing guard at the door. They both pulled out their badges in unison and flashed them at her with somber expression etched across their faces.

The redheaded cop nodded her head in acknowledgment. "Detective Nash," Officer Kay Rodgers greeted the female Detective. "Officer McNally," she added, greeting her fellow Officer from her Division.

Traci nodded her head back once at the redheaded Officer. "Officer Rodgers," she greeted Kay in her official 'Detective' tone. "How is he doing? Any change?"

Officer Rodgers shook her head. "He was awake and responsive when I was in there ten minutes ago," she replied automatically. "As I mentioned on the phone, he kept asking for an 'Arianna' and was quiet panicked that they had to give him something to calm him down. At the moment he is very groggy but is talking. The doctor is still in with him at the moment."

"Thank you, Officer. We'll head in now," Traci informed her with a smile.

* * *

**ICU Room**

Andy and Traci entered the hospital room that was currently occupied with a nurse and doctor. The two female cops absorbed in the sight before them as they stopped just inside the room. Dwight Perry was attached to a machine that simultaneously measured his heart rate and blood pressure and a little clip on his right index finger that measured his oxygen saturation. His eyes were closed at the moment and he looked to be sleeping. He was breathing on his own and there was a morphine drip attached to him.

Detective Nash and Officer McNally walked towards the end of the bed, stopping a metre short of it. The female doctor and nurse were standing on the right side of the bed. The machines that were hooked to the patient were positioned on the left with soft rhythmic beeping sounds coming from them.

"Doctor Castle?" Traci spoke up as she flashed her badge and Identification, her eyes fixed on the older blonde ponytailed doctor in the white coat and hugging a clipboard. "Detective Traci Nash, we spoke earlier on the phone," she introduced herself. "I was informed that our victim had woken."

Abigail Castle had noticed when the female Detective and Officer enter the room only moments ago. "Detective Nash," she greeted in a friendly tone. "Yes, Mr Perry awoke twenty minutes ago but was given a stronger sedative to calm him down since it was causing stress on his heart. I know you have to ask him question for you investigation, but I request that you keep them limited until he is much stronger."

"We'll do our best not to cause the patient any more distress," Traci assured the Doctor.

Abigail gave a quick nod of the head. "I'll be down the hall at the nurse's station if you need me," she supplied before walking towards the end of the patient's bed and returning his chart to its holder. She then headed for the door, the nurse not far behind her.

Dwight had his eyes closed, but wasn't sleeping. He was just resting them and trying to regain his strength. The pain meds that they had given him were strong and making him feel dopey. Dwight had heard the conversation between the female Detective and Doctor.

Traci and Andy walked around to the right side of the bed to where the Doctor and Nurse and been previously standing. Andy looked from the patient and onto her friend. "So, do we just wait for him to wake up or-"

"Ari-anna?" Dwight finally spoke, his voice was groggy but he wanted answers. "Where is she?" he added as he forced his eyes open, turning his head towards the unknown voices and landing on two young pretty women. Two sets of hazel brown orbs were staring back in widen surprise.

"Mr Perry," Traci spoke up. "Dwight Perry, Hi, I'm Detective Traci Nash with …"

"Where is she?" he repeated in his Australian mix Canadian accent, sounding a little out of breath as his heart began to pick up a few beats.

"She's fine, Mr Perry," Andy divulged to the older man who had a Scott Gordon-Patterson look to him. "She is in protective police custody where no one can ever hurt her again," she told the recovering patient with a friendly smile.

Dwight let his eyes absorb in the two young women, his eyes focused on the brunette cop. _Where no one can hurt her again? What did that mean?_ "H-hurt?" he asked as his heart began to quicken. "She was hurt?"

Andy turned her eyes onto the rising heart monitor as surprise washed over her before turning her eyes back towards Dwight Perry. His blue eyes were starting back with fear. _He didn't know? How could he not know? _

Traci took a step forward and placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "She's fine, Mr Perry." Traci assured the man in a soft tone. "You need to relax before we can tell you more. Can you do that for me?"

Dwight took a few deep breathes, doing his best to slow down his racing heart. _The doctor had told him that he shouldn't cause any more stress on his heart. That he didn't want to go into cardiac arrest. He just needed to know if Arianna was okay. She was like another granddaughter to him. Her mother was like a second daughter to him. _"Please," he begged the female Detective. "Please tell me what happened to her? Is she okay?" he asked as tears formed in his deep blue eyes. "Did he hurt her?"

"**He?" **The Detective and brunette cop asked simultaneously.

Dwight was breathing heavily, doing his best to fight the urge to fall asleep. He felt so sleepily and knew it was because of the pain medication. "The guy who shot me," he answered, closing his eyes and swallowing.

Traci turned her eyes from the older man and onto her best friend. They shared a look of flummoxed. _Was he saying that the shooter was after Arianna? _"Do you know the shooter?" Traci asked, turning her eyes back onto the victim. "Why would he hurt Arianna?"

_What? _Dwight's eyes shot open. "You said she was hurt?" he questioned, confused. "The guy who shot me was after her. He was asking about Ari and I wouldn't tell him where she was – he then shot me," he revealed a little out of breath.

"So, do you know him?" Andy spoke up. "The guy who shot you? Did his voice sound familiar?"

Dwight shook his head. "He was all in black. I could only see his eyes and his voice sounded a little muffled since the balaclava covered it." He answered gruffly. "Who is he? Do you know why he wanted her?"

Traci folded her arms. "We haven't located him yet," she admitted. "He disappeared from the scene and left no evidence behind. We're waiting on ballistics to come back, hopefully that can deliverer a clue. We were hoping that you knew him."

Dwight's heart began to pick up a few more beats. "He is still out there?" he voiced in panic. "He could still be after Arianna then? Have you called her dad?" he questioned as his heart began to race, sending his machines crazy.

Traci placed her hand on his shoulder once again. "You need to calm down, Mr Perry," she told him in a friendly tone. "Take a few deep breaths," she ordered.

Dwight did as told, breathing heavily as he tried to calm his racing heart once again. "Is David with her? Police Protection, you said something about it before? Arianna's is all David has left?" he shared sounding tired.

"David Weston?" Andy asked with a clenched jaw. _She would not forget that name, not since Sam had told her who he was. She hoped he rotted in hell! _

Dwight turned his eyes on the brunette cop, nodding his head. _Something was wrong? She looked really angry. _

"I'm sorry, but are you saying that you don't know what happened to Arianna?" Andy questioned accusingly, placing a hand on her hip. "How could you not know about it?"

Traci turned her eyes onto her best friend. "Officer McNally," she voiced in a warning tone.

"Know what?" he shot back, completely puzzled.

Traci turned her eyes back onto the victim. She could see that the man truly didn't know that the girl was being abused by the father.

Andy studied the man's confused expression for a moment. _How could he not know? _"He has been hitting her," she revealed, emotion thick in her voice. "She had bruises along her arms and a few across her chest and back."

_What did the cop say? _Dwight's eyes widened and his mouth gapped in shock. "What?" he said as his heart began to pick up a few more beats. "Hitting her? No? What? Who is hitting her?"

Andy folded her arms and sucked on her bottom lip. "She informed my partner that her father did it to her," Andy revealed, peeved. "He blames Ari for her mother's death, I don't know why though? Ari hasn't told us how her mother died yet, but I can tell that -"

"Car accident," Dwight cut in with sadness. "Six weeks ago, they were run off the road and Arianna was the only one that survived it. She was in hospital for four days though, but she lost her mother and grandparents that night."

A gasped escaped from both Traci and Andy's lips as tears filled Andy's eyes. _She had lost her mother and grandparents at the same time, _Andy silently thought. _Then her father blames her and beats her. Poor kid. Andy knew she had to remain professional until they left the room but as soon as she saw Arianna, she was gonna give the girl a big hug. _Andy pulled out her phone from her pant pocket and began to compose a text message.

"David's been hitting her?" Dwight asked in disbelief. _It sound like the man he knew. Not that he knew the lawyer really well, had met him several times over the last year that Harper had worked for him but he seemed like a nice stable guy – worked a lot. _

"She was wearing long clothing in summer. How long has she been doing that for?"

Dwight clothes his eyes and thought about it for a moment. "The last couple of weeks, I guess. I know Arianna's been a little quiet and withdrawn since the accident, but I figured that she was just grieving the death of her mother and grandparents. I never for a moment thought that he was hitting her," he said in disgust, getting all worked up. "I remember there was a couple of times over the last few weeks when David would call me and say that Ari was going to a friend's house and couldn't help me at the bookstore that day." He felt anger pour through him, his heart rate rising again. _If he wasn't in this hospital bed, hooked to all of these stupid machines or wasn't just shot 24hours ago, then he would track down that son of a bitch and beat the living pulp out of him. _"If I had known, I would have taken her from him. Arianna spent the days with me at the bookstore and I would pick her up in the mornings from their house and drop her off late afternoons to help out her father since he was grieving the death of his wife and had a full time job."

Traci focused her eyes on the heart monitor. "You need to calm down again, Mr Perry, otherwise the nurse will come back in and give you something stronger to knock you out." She warned the older man.

Andy sent off the text message and turned her attention back onto the blue eyed older man. He was looking back at her with tears filling his eyes. _It must be hard to learn that someone you care for is going through a tough time like Arianna was, _she couldn't help but think. _And someone you know and trust wasn't causing that pain. _

Dwight was still having a tough time processing everything that he had heard over the last ten minutes since the two female cops had entered his hospital room. It had been thirty minutes since he had awoken.

"How is she doing?" he asked as his voice broke.

Andy could see that he truly cared for the little girl. "She tough," the brunette replied with a soft smile. "I've only known her for a day and I already know that. She is smart and can get lost in a book for a really long time. She reads like crazy," she divulged as her smile grew wider. "She loves our dog and we share the same favourite ice-cream and when she laughs or smiles, revealing those dimes - it's like magic."

Dwight felt a smile tugging at his lips. "It sounds like you've fallen for the little angel pretty quick."

Andy nodded her head as a sad smile stole her lips.

"Dad," a female voice called from the doorway.

Three sets of eyes turned towards the doorway to the new visitor.

Dwight absorbed in the sight of his little girl as she entered the room and walked towards his bed. She stopped on his left side, being careful of the machines.

Addison looked down into her father's deep blue orbs, her own crystal blue ones filling with tears.

"Hey Kiddo," he greeted his daughter with a soft smile. "You didn't have to come all the wa…"

"Don't even finish that sentence, daddy. You were shot!" she scolded him, her Australian accent coming out strong. "You could have been killed. I cannot lose anyone else this year. Do you hear me?"

Dwight nodded his head. _He knew that his daughter was still grieving the loss of her friend. _"I am glad that you're here, sweetheart. I am going to be okay," he promised her, lifting his hand to brush the fallen tears from her eyes.

Traci was a little in awe that one of her newest favourite authors was standing across a hospital bed from her. But she remained professional; she cleared her throat causing two sets of blue eyes to turn in her direction.

"We'll let you catch up with your daughter and come back later, Mr Perry. If you think of anything to help with the investigation, don't hesitate to call me." She told him, pulling a card from her jacket pocked and placing it on the wounded man's chest.

A moment later Detective Nash and Officer McNally turned away from the bed and walked towards the door.

* * *

**A/N: There you go … Reviews are appreciated **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Thank you for all the amazing reviews. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me - if you have a question.

**So that season finale … Wow. My McSwarek heart … 'You're my story'. Every time I watch that scene, it gets to me. I also made a new McSwarek vid on my youtube channel early this morning to the song 'How Do I Live'. I had been planning it since I saw the footage of Andy kissing Sam's forehead a few months back. **

**And I am guessing that the writers are turning Gail gay … will for this story she is with Dov. If anything I think Gail would be bisexual. My heart also broke for Marlo and that locker scene. And Oliver and Celery were so cute. I might have cried a little for Nick too, but I am a hardcore McSwarek shipper, have been since day one.**

Now … I love the Peck siblings, they are a lot like me and my younger brother (by two years) so their arguments are pretty much the same type I have with my brother. The broken leg story is mine and what my brothers did and in grade 12 I was awarded the 'Death Glare' award. When it comes to my personality, I am a mixture of Andy McNally and Gail Peck.

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**15****th**** Division – 12:03p.m - Booking**

The Peck siblings entered booking with David Weston in handcuffs. Gail was leading him through with one hand on his shoulder and the other placed on his cuffed hands. He hadn't shut up about his _civic rights_ on the ten minute car ride it took from the Business District back to the barn.

"I know my rights and -"

"Yeah, you have the right to shut the hell up and I advise you to do so before I taser you again!" Gail yelled at him pissed off as she pushed him against the brick wall beside a closed holding cell. _He was giving her a headache. _

Chloe had watched the Peck siblings enter booking with their _guest. _She noticed the older Peck was nursing his left jaw that had a massive bruise developing. "Oh my god, what happened to you?" the young Officer exclaimed. "That looks like it hurt. It's already looking all eggplanty."

Steve turned his eyes onto the young female quirky cop behind the desk with raised eyebrows. "Eggplanty?" He repeated in amusement. _Some of the things that came out of her mouth. _

Chloe nodded as she walked around the desk and towards the male blonde Detective, placing her hands on her hips and taking a good look at his sore jaw. "Yeah, you're gonna need to put ice on that soon … that guy do it to you?" she asked, looking towards the suit in cuffs.

"No, he ran into a friggin door," Gail snapped, giving the younger cop a '_are you friggin kidding me' _look. "Now can you process this guy so I can go get a coffee and dopey can ice his jaw?"

Chloe held her tongue and just nodded as she walked toward David Weston. She always found it wise not to respond when Gail snapped at her.

"I wanna call my lawyer!" the suit demanded.

Gail looked at him with hatred. "And I want a vacation on a tropic Island with my boyfriend where I don't have to deal with lowlife scum like you," she quipped. "I am pretty sure someone from your officer would have call him when we dragged your abusive ass out of that building. It doesn't matter when he gets here because you're gonna be here for long while yet. So I suggest that you get comfy," she added before turning away and walking off.

* * *

**Kitchen**

Steve placed the wrapped icepack against his bruised jaw and let out a small hiss as he walked towards the table and plopped down in a chair. "Can you make me one?"

Gail had her back turned towards her brother as she began to pour the coffee into two large mugs. "Why? Your hands aren't broken," she replied, deadpanned as she placed the coffee pot back on its holder.

Steve rolled his eyes at the comment. "You wouldn't make your injured big brother a simple coffee?" he pouted. "Are you forgetting the time that you broke your leg when you were ten and I -"

"Took off with my crutches whenever I needed to go to the bathroom or needed use them," Gail cut in as she finished stirring the second mug. She then picked them both up and turned around giving him the famous 'Gail Peck death glare'. She walked with the two coffee mugs over towards the table when her cell phone beeped twice from her pant pocket, indicating a new text message.

She placed a mug in front of her brother. "Don't burn yourself," she said with a smirk as she walked around to the other side of the table and placed her own mug on the table before reaching into her pant pocket and retrieving the electrical device. She then plopped down in her seat as her eyes scanned the screen. As soon as Gail saw who the message was from, a smile curved her lips.

"Lover boy again?" Steve teased his little sister as he bought the steamy mug towards his lips. _Even though he kind of liked her boyfriend,_ _Dov was a good guy and made Gail happy. _

Gail let her eyes scan the contents of the message. "Somebody's jealous," she replied in a sing song voice. "Just wait until Traci sees that jaw of yours."

Steve smirked. "You think she'll like it?" he joked.

Gail rolled her eyes. "She's gonna freak," she replied as she typed back a message to her boyfriend. _Gail actually liked the fact that her brother had a thing for her friend. He usually dated idiots and Gail approved of Traci. She had already threatened Steve with the 'You hurt her and I'll kill you speech'. The single mom had already been through so much in the last year and didn't need any more heartbreak._

Steve's phone began to ring with a familiar ringtone that he had set for a certain female Detective. "Someone's ears are burning," he told his sister before he answered the phone while still pressing the cold pack to his sore jaw. "Hey Partner," he greeted her, still smiling. "Miss me?" he joked, knowing that comment would have gotten an eye roll.

Traci's rich chucked came through the speaker. "Somebody thinks highly of himself," she greeted.

Steve smirked. "That wasn't a no," he replied. "And are you talking on your phone while you're driving? That's a big 'No No'," he teased, trying to sound serious.

A few seconds passed before her voice flowed through the phone. "Said the guy that was drinking his coffee while playing with the radio station and driving just last week, you even told me to grab the wheel at one stage."

Steve smirked. "I was just testing how you react under pressure," he quipped as he took a long sip from his coffee.

"Yeah, well I deal with it just fine, thank you very much." Traci responded, automatically. "Now the reason I'm calling is to update you on our victim; we're just leaving the hospital now. Dwight Perry doesn't know the shooter but said that he was after Arianna. He didn't even know that Arianna had been getting abused by her father and was shocked when we told him. His daughter just arrived and is with him now," she supplied. "How it go with the deadbeat dad?"

Steve could hear the anger in her voice. _He didn't blame her for being angry towards the man. She was a mother after all, even though any decent human bean would react that same way. _"He's being process at the moment," Steve shared casually. "We'll let him sit in holding for a while before questioning him. I figured you and I could tag team him. A bit of good cop, bad cop."

"He hit's his kid," Traci voiced. "I hope you don't expect me to play good cop or be nice to him," she responded dryly. "I don't take lightly to people who beat their children! As far as I am concerned, the bastard can rot in hell."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," he replied.

* * *

**D's Office **

The Peck siblings were back in the D's office starting to pull up everything they knew on David Weston and the Weston family when Detective Nash and Officer McNally returned to it.

"… he stopped in Maggie's to grab lunch for everyone knowing that we're gonna be working hard for the next several hours," Andy was telling Traci when they entered the office. "I also texted mom and told her we located Arianna's father. She said that she will look into him and see if the girl has any other extended family that can take her now that we know her last name," she added with a disappointment.

Traci swung her arm over her best friend's shoulder as they walked towards the desk where the Peck siblings currently were working. "You knew that this was temp…" she began as she turned her eyes from her best friend and towards her temporary partner that was sitting behind Sam's desk.

Steve had turned his head towards the female Detective when he had heard her sultry voice. His eyes met with hers for an instant moment before they lowered to his jaw.

Traci stopped dead in her tracks bringing Andy to a holt with her. Shock washed over the female Detective when she saw him holding an icepack to his bruised jaw.

"What the …" Andy began as she turned her eyes onto her friend and noticed that she had a shocked expression etched across her face. "Trace?"

Traci had heard her friend but her main focus was on the blonde male Detective that she had started to slowly develop feelings for. "Oh my god …what the hell happened!" she exclaimed as she removed her arm from around Andy and rushed towards Steve. He had turned around in his chair which gave her the access to stop in front of him and squatted down to his level.

Andy turned her attention towards her friend and noticed what had made Traci react like that. A gasp slipped her lips and her eyes widened in surprise as she made her way towards them.

"I'm fine," Steve voiced as he felt Traci brush her fingers gently along his sore jaw and make a face like she could feel his pain. "It doesn't hurt," he assured Traci as his eyes clashed with hers once again.

Traci removed her hands from the bruised jaw and whacked him on the shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me this happened when we were on the phone before?" she demanded, standing back on her feet and crossing her arms in annoyance.

Andy plopped down in the chair beside Gail behind Traci's desk. The two female cops were watching the two Detectives interaction. It was obvious to everyone at the Division that the two were attracted to one another but Traci seemed to be hesitant.

Steve shrugged his shoulders. "It's nothing, just something solid we can add to David Weston's charges. He won't be getting away with it and defiantly be seeing jail time."

Andy's jaw clenched. "David Weston did this to you? I guess this is all the proof we need to know that he has a violent streak. I hope you weren't gentle with the cuffs when you arrest him?"

"He was gonna hit Steve again so I tasered him," Gail answered with a smirk.

Traci pulled up the chair beside Steve and took a seat. Her eyes turned onto his computer screen and absorbed the information that was flooding it. "I am guessing that you two have been pulling up every single bit of information that you can find out David Weston?"

Gail nodded in response as she went back to what she had been doing. "So far nothing has raised any flags," she supplied. "I mean we've only started digging and it will take some time before we have his full back story but so far there isn't one bad mark against his name, not even a speeding ticket. He is a well respect lawyer and has been a Jr partner at his current law firm for a year now."

"Well he can't be too innocent if he beats his daughter and hit's a Detective," Andy vented, doing her best not to lose her temper.

All eyes turned onto the brunette cop.

"So Dwight Perry wasn't any help with the shooter?" Gail asked Traci as she looked across the desk. "Steve said that Mr Perry told you that the shooter was after the girl. Why would someone want an eight year old girl? And if he had a gun on him, that means he came prepared to take her at force if needed, right?"

Both Detectives nodded their heads in agreement.

"Dwight was shot because he wouldn't tell them where Arianna was? Who targets an eight year old girl?" Andy supplied, thinking out loud. "The question is – how did the shooter know that Arianna was there in the first place and why did he leave as soon as he shot Dwight Perry? Why not look for her? Dwight Perry said that he has been watching Arianna during the day while her father worked since the accident. Who else knew that?"

All eyes turned onto the brunette cop.

"Maybe he knew that the cops wouldn't be far away," Steve voiced in a causal tone as he removed the icepack from his jaw. "He figured he could always come back for the kid at a later time? Maybe we should be asking these questions to David Weston."

Traci was going over everything that she knew about this case for the last twenty four hours. "The car accident was six weeks ago," she voiced. "Arianna was in it. What if it wasn't an accident? What do we know about the case besides Arianna's mother and grandparents being killed?"

Gail lifted her fingers to the keyboard, her fingers dancing along the keys as she searched for information on car accidents from six weeks back. She typed in the name Weston in hopes of narrowing it down in the search engine.

A knock sounded at the door, causing four sets of eyes to turn in that direction and onto the male Officer standing in the doorway.

"David Weston's lawyer is here," Officer Ben McMann informed them.

Traci nodded her head once in acknowledgment. "Thanks Ben," she replied with a soft smile. "Can you show him to an interview room and we'll be with him momentarily."

The male Officer nodded his head once then turned and left.

Steve exhaled loudly. "Lawyers," he groaned as he leaned back in his chair throwing his head back and placing the icepack back on his sore jaw. "I am not sure what is worse, dealing with them or their clients. Is it just me or does anyone find it ironic that a lawyer needs a lawyer?"

Traci and Andy just rolled their eyes but couldn't stop the smiles that tugged at their lips.

Gail found the story she was looking for_. The accident happened near Rosedale. There were three deaths and a little girl injured._ "I found it. The accident is listed a hit and run with no solid leads to it," she voiced. "It's been handled by Detectives Carrie Shannon and Mike Lawson from the 17th Division. The case is still marked as 'open'. I can call them and ask if they can send the information of the case over or if we can take a look at it? I'll inform them that it may be connected with ours."

Steve nodded his head. "Do that, Shortie. I want you and McNally to pull up anything and everything you can on David Weston and his family while Traci and I deal with the man of the hour - himself.

Gail gave her brother a mock salute.

Steve smirked at his sister and turned his eyes onto the brunette cop who was reading something intensely on the computer screen. "If someone is after Arianna Weston, we need to find them. Where's Swarek at the moment?"

Andy was reading the report about the car accident when she heard the older Peck's question. She didn't have to look at him to know it was directed at her, but she turned her hazel brown orbs on him. "Um, he's picking up lunch at our diner. He should be here with the kids in about ten minutes," she shared.

"Let us know when they get here," Steve ordered as the two Detectives got to their feet and turned to leave the room.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey, so my head is still in an emotional mess and I wanted to get you guys something, 90% of this was written before the finale. Reviews are appreciated.

Now how Steve calls Gail Shortie, I know how frustrating that can be, I have two brothers that call me 'bubbles' and I respond back the way Gail does – with a snide comment, sometimes I just ignore them completely.

I was excited that we finally got a STASH kiss on the show. I am getting there with them, just be patient with me. This story still has a long way to go, now that the show is over – the updates should be a bit quicker. But we are entering the holiday season and that's when it gets busy at work.

**9 friggin months!**


	9. Chapter 9 - You Matter

Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Rookie Blue, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out McSwarek Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss*

**A/N: **Thank you for all the amazing reviews. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me - if you have a question.

I am so sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I actually re-wrote it like four times. I know the direction the story is going now.

Happy Reading …

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE **

**15****th**** Division – 12:21pm – Squad Room**

Sam entered the squad room with a large eco friendly carry bag filled with several different dishes and burgers inside that Maggie had made for them. Sam had called her just before they left the Zoo so it was ready for him to pick up on his way through. Leo was on his left and Arianna carrying a book was on his right as they stopped in the middle of the squad room. There were Officers coming and going, some working at their desk. The usual atmosphere of a police station.

Sam let his eyes scanned the room in search of Andy. He had texted her not long after pulling up in the parking lot and letting her know that they were here. She had texted him back and telling him to meet her in the squad room.

"Aunty Andy and Aunt Gail," Leo pointed. Sam let his eyes followed the boy's finger and a moment later he spotted her at the top of the platform area that led to Frank's officer, talking with Oliver and Gail. She must have heard the boy because Andy turned her eyes in their direction and flashed a smile at him. She then waved at Leo.

A minute later Andy, Gail and Oliver began to descend the stairs from the platform area and walked towards them. Andy was carrying a file under her arm.

"Hey Sam," Oliver greeted his friend. "Kids," he added, acknowledged the children. Leo flashed a smile and Arianna hugged her book as she looked down. _Oliver knew it would take time before the girl would be comfortable around him._ "Andy mentioned that you were bringing food," he supplied, grabbing the carry bag of his friend and peering inside. "Gotta love Maggie."

Sam had his eyes fixed on his woman. She had stopped in front of Arianna.

Andy squatted down in front of the blonde girl, placing the file on the ground beside her and smiled at Arianna. "Hey there, Baby Bird," she greeted the girl as Arianna slowly raised her baby blue orbs and looked at her. Andy placed a hand on her shoulder. "How was the Zoo? I know you weren't there long but I promise you we'll go back soon and spent the entire day there."

"Including you?" she asked quietly.

Andy gave the girl's shoulder a squeeze. "Yes," she promised. "It's been a little bit since I've been to the Zoo, last time I went with Leo and Traci. I like the Panda's, they always seem so relaxed."

Arianna's smile widened and she revealed her dimples. "We saw Kangaroo's and Emu's. They're from Australia like Mr Perry and we got a stuffed Kangaroo from Mr Perry from the gift shop. It's in Sam's truck."

Sam couldn't stop the grin on his face as he watch the little girl light up while talking to the beautiful brunette. Andy had that effect on people, no matter what age or gender.

Andy was smiling at the girl. "I am sure he will love it and I've got some good news about Mr Perry," she told the girl with excitement lacing her voice. "He's awake and we can go see him this afternoon. He has been asking about you."

Arianna's eyes widened. "He's really okay?" she asked, vulnerability lacing her voice.

Andy nodded her head. "Yes, because of you. You saved his life," she told the girl. "And I am sure he wants to thank you."

Arianna launched herself into Andy's arms, taking the brunette by surprise for a moment before she hugged back. Andy looked over the girl's shoulder and up at Sam. He was looking at her with a heartfelt smile.

"Where's mom?" Leo asked as he looked around the squad room. "I wanna tell her about the sharks and stingrays," he supplied, excitement lacing his tone.

"She's a little busy at the moment, buddy." Gail informs the eight year old boy, placing a hand on his shoulder. "But as soon as she is done, I am sure she would love to hear all about."

"But in the meantime … let's eat," Oliver suggested as he turned his attention on Leo. "And Leo, you can tell me all about those sharks," he added.

Leo lit up and the two walked in the direction of the kitchen as the eight year old boy began to tell an animated story to the older cop.

Andy picked up the file beside her and smiled at the little blonde girl. "You go with Gail to the kitchen, Sam and I just have to drop of some information off to someone," she supplied, holding up the file in her hand as she pushed herself up to her feet.

Sam stood by Andy's side, automatically placing his hand to her mid back.

Arianna looked from Sam to Andy as she hugged her book. She looked towards the older blonde cop, hesitant. Arianna turned her eyes back towards the two adults, giving them a '_don't leave me'_ look.

Andy felt her heartstring tug at the scared look in the girl's baby blues. She turned her eyes onto Sam and gave him a '_what do we do' _look.

Sam felt a heavy weight on his chest as he removed his hand from Andy's back and squatted down to the girl's level. He gave her a warm smile. "Ari, you are safe here. Gail will be right with you and she won't let anything happen to you. He can't hurt you anymore," he assured the girl. "Now you better go and get some lunch before Oliver and Leo eats it all," he added with a dimpled smile.

Arianna smiled back, dimples and all. She then turned and reached for Gail's hand with her free one. Gail laced her fingers with the girls, they then turned and began to walk away.

"So, what'cha reading short stuff?" he heard Gail ask Arianna as they walked away.

Sam stood back to his feet and watched as Gail disappeared out of the room with the eight year old. Sam waited until they were out of sight before he turned his attention back onto the brunette who was looking at his with a wide smile and hugging the file.

* * *

**Observation **

Traci and Steve had been watching the two lawyers chat for the last several minutes ever since they had showed them into the interview room for a private moment. David Weston was still in hand cuffs. The two were talking in a low tone but the Detectives could still make out parts of the conversation.

The door opened and Andy and Sam appeared in sight. The two walked into the room, Sam quietly closed the door behind them.

"Officer McNally," Steve greeted. "Swarek," he added with a nod of his head towards the dark haired Detective.

Sam eyes were glued to the two-way mirror. "Peck," he mumbled back as he folded his arms and looked at the two men sitting in the room at the table. His jaw was clenched as his eyes focused on the man in the expensive suit wearing cuffs.

"Where's Leo," Traci asked Sam.

Sam heard the question. "In the kitchen with Oliver, Gail and Arianna having lunch," he supplied, not removing his eyes from the two-way mirror. He was still letting all the information that Andy had divulged to him about Arianna and her _father_ on the walk from the squad room to here.

Traci nodded her head. "Oh," she turned her focus on her best friend. "So what have you got for us?" she asked, looking down at the file in Andy's hands.

Andy handed the file to her friend. "We just got off the phone from Detectives Lawson and Shannon at 17th. Someone from their Division is bringing over the case and all its evidence over within the hour and they want to be kept in the loop on the case."

Traci opened the file and her eyes began to scan the information on the pages as she flipped through them. "His father is in jail for armed robbery and murder of a security guard in 1996," she read out loud.

Andy nodded. "Yep, he has served seventeen years of a twenty-five year sentence. David Weston was fifteen when his father went to jail. His mother was out of the picture so David was put into foster care but was a smart kid. He managed to get a scholarship, plus worked varies jobs part time and put himself through his first five years of Uni. He met Harper when he was 23 and the two married five months later. Harper's family is well off on her mother's side. Harper's mother was an heiress and her father was a cop at Hamilton PD. Her parents paid for his law school," she supplied, her tone serious. "They live in Hamilton and did up until the accident that killed them six weeks ago. David, Harper and Arianna actually lived in Hamilton up until a year ago when David become a Jr Partner for Dooey, Cheatim and Howe and was transferred to the Toronto office."

The two Detectives listened to all the information the brunette cop divulged, looking at her as she talked. Sam hadn't moved from his spot. He already knew all of this.

"What did you find out about the car accident?" Steve asked as he glanced over Traci's shoulder at the information she was reading, standing extremely close to her. Their shoulders were touching which didn't seem to bother either of them. "Did they suspect David? After all, his wife and both her parents were killed in the same accident. He was lucky is daughter didn't die in the same accident? If they were loaded, that could be a motive for murder."

Andy kept her expression deadpanned with folded arms. "I asked them that and they did check him out but he wasn't a suspect for long. He had a solid alibi. That night David had been out at dinner with clients celebrating a win on a big case and was there until he received the call from the police about their deaths."

Traci was listening to Andy while reading her notes when something caught her eye. Andy had even underlined it so it wouldn't be missed. "Are you serious?" she whispered, lifting her eyes from the page and looked up at her friend. Traci turned the file around and pointed to the underlined section. "And this has been confirmed?"

Andy kept her expression serious as she nodded.

Steve's eyes looked at where the female Detective's finger was resting and surprise washed over him as he read what the two had been talking about. "Well, this changes things. I think it's time we go in there and start asking some serious questions," the blonde Detective voiced, turning his eyes on his partner.

"I think so," Traci agreed as she closed the file and hugged it.

The two Detectives exited the room.

Andy walked the few steps towards Sam, standing on his left. She turned her eyes onto him, taking in his deadpanned expression and folded arms. _Andy knew there must be a lot running through his mind at the moment. She also knew that this case hit close to home and not just because they were Arianna's foster parents, but because Sam had grew up with an abusive father. It had broken her heart when he had told her about his childhood, but it didn't change how much she loved him. It actually made her love him more. _

Andy placed a hand on his arm. "You okay?" she asked him in a soft tone.

Sam turned his eyes onto Andy's hazel brown ones when he felt her hand on his arm. He could see that she was worried about him, her eyes gave her away. _She had very expressive eyes._ "I'm always okay when you're with me," he admitted, giving her his special 'Andy smile' and reached for her hand, lacing their fingers.

Andy smiled back and gave his hand a squeeze.

"Mr Weston," they heard Traci's voice announce.

Sam and Andy turned their eyes back onto the two-way mirror and watched as the two Detectives entered the interview room. Traci took a seat at the table opposite the lawyers and Steve remained standing, leaning against the mirror.

* * *

**Interrogation Room **

Traci was looking across at the suspect. The folder placed on the table in front of her. Her eyes absorbed in the two men in their early thirties staring back at her. "I'm Detective Traci Nash," she introduced herself in a serious tone. "And you've met my partner Detective Steve Peck," she added, glaring at David Weston.

David Weston was looking past Traci and glaring at the blonde Detective that was leaning against the mirrored window. Steve had his eyes on David Weston. His jaw still ached even though he had taken some pain killers for it.

"About the misunderstanding that my client had with your -" Mr Weston's lawyer spoke up.

Traci glared at the lawyer. "I don't want to hear whatever stupid excuse you have prepared to defend your _client's _actions for assaulting Detective Peck," she voiced, cutting him off. "Your client assaulted an Officer of the law and no excuse will change that fact. Now you have both been informed of the charges against David Weston. Correct?"

Shane Burns gave a firm nod of the head. "We have and we are still to see proof of your claims that my client _abused _his daughter."

Traci felt sick. _She never understood how some lawyer could defend people who kill people or abused children_. _She used to believe that there was good in everyone, but after being on the job for a few years, that belief disappeared quickly._ She opened the file and removed the photographs then slid them across the table towards the two lawyers. "These were taken this morning of Arianna Weston," she said. "How do you explain these photos then Mr Weston?"

David didn't even look down at the pictures. He kept his focus on the female Detectives. "Kid's fall," he supplied with a shrug off his shoulders.

Traci curled her fist as her jaw tightened. "Kid's fall?" she repeated through gritted teeth. "That's your answer?"

Mr Burns looked down at the photos and kept his composure still. He studied them for a moment before looking back up at the Detectives. "If this is all you have to go on, then I don't see these charges -"

Traci's anger level was rising by the second, but she kept her tone professional. "Arianna told us herself that _you _did this to her because you blame her for her mother's death!" she divulged, her attention focused on David Weston.

Shane kept his composure. "Children lie when they don't get there way about something," he supplied off handily.

Traci wanted to reach across the table and slap both lawyer upside their heads. "Arianna just lost her mother and grandparents in a car accident. Her _father_ is the only family she has _left_. Why the hell would she say that he was abusing her if that meant losing the only_ parent_ she has left - if he wasn't?" she demanded, emotion thick in her voice. A moment later she felt a hand on her shoulder. Traci turned and saw Steve standing behind her. He gave her a soft look. She inhaled a deep breath.

Steve kept his hand on the female Detective shoulder as he turned his deep blue orbs onto the cause of his bruised jaw. He knew that David was still a little drunk and pushing his buttons would be the best way to get a confession.

"Is it because she isn't your biological daughter?" Steve asked the suspect.

Shane Burns turned his green eyes onto the Detectives. "My client has been an amazing father to Arianna since he married her mother," he voiced. "He never treated her like she wasn't his. He sent her to the right schools, clothed and sheltered her. No one bar the family knew that he wasn't her real father, numerous amounts of people will testify to that."

"You knew," Steve pointed out.

Shane turned his eyes on the blonde Detective. "I've known David since we were kids and I was the best man at their wedding. He is practically my brother," the lawyer defended.

"How come he never adopted Arianna after marrying her mother?" Traci asked trying to ignore the fact that Steve's hand was still placed on her shoulder, softly pressing on it.

David's faced turned to stone. "This is bullshit," he claimed, growing angry. "My wife died SIX WEEKS AGO! I lost my whole world in that car accident. I didn't just lose my wife! I lost the only set of parents that gave a damn about me! Nothing else is matters!"

Traci and Steve could see that the man was still grieving, but it still didn't give him the right to hit his child.

All of a sudden, the door bursted open and a very anger Sam appeared in sight. He stormed towards the table and grabbed the cuffed suspect by his shirt, lifting him up and shoving him against the wall.

"SAM!" Andy shouted as she entered the room and stopped in the doorway, startled.

"Put my client down," Shane Burns shouted towards the stranger that had recently entered the room.

"**SAM!" **Traci and Steve shouted in unison after the shock wore off.

"Sam, put him down," Andy's voice pleaded as she walked towards the angry Detective. "Think of Ari," she told him, emotion thick in her voice.

Sam let go of the lawyer but didn't take his eyes off him. Anger stretched across his face. "You pathetic piece of scum," he vented. "How can you sit there and lie about hurting that poor little girl. What did she ever do to deserve a scum for a father like you? You are meant to protect her, not cause her the pain!"

Andy stopped behind her partner and placed a hand on his shoulder. She knew that this was coming from his own childhood experiences.

"What would Harper think if she saw how you were treating her child?" Sam demanded.

David couldn't take it anymore. "Do you know what it is like to hear a child cry for her mother _every damn night_ and who feel _helpless_ because there is nothing you can do about it! I lost my wife that night also, the one person that I can't live without. I started drinking to numb the pain. It only happened a couple of times but I had been so drunk that I couldn't control it. I was angry and in pain too and I just wanted it all to stop."

Sam shook his head, emotions ripping at his inside like wild animals fighting over a piece of meat. "That doesn't give you the_ right_ to hit her or tell her that she should have_ died_ that night! You don't _deserve _her," he proclaimed. "She's matters! She matters!"

Andy felt her heart break into a million little pieces as just hearing the pain in his voice. She grabbed Sam's hand and tugged on it. "Let's go," she told him as she led him out of the room.

* * *

**Observation **

Andy had led him back to the privacy of the observation room. She could see that he was hurting and she just wanted to make him feel better. The room was dark but it had enough light in it that she could see every inch of pain that was etched across his beautiful face. She lifted her hands to his face and cupped it. She then pulled his head down towards her and ignited a slow passionate kiss. He didn't take more than five seconds before he was kissing her back with the same amount of intense passion.

A minute later she pulled back, looking into his eyes as her hands still cupped his face. "You matter," she told him as tears stung her eyes. "Sam, you matter."

* * *

**A/N: So … what did we think?**

I have to admit that I was in tears writing the last part of this scene. I tend to get caught up in my own writing and feel what my character is feeling. Any writer out there will know what I am talking about.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Rookie Blue, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out McSwarek Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss*

**A/N: **Thank you for all the amazing reviews. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me - if you have a question.

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

**Kitchen – 12:55p.m**

The Detectives were wrapping up the interrogation with David Weston, since he confessed to the abuse and along with the assault on Steve Peck. He was mostly likely to get at least ten years jail time. It all depended on the judge.

Sam and Andy entered the Division's kitchen area holding hands, twenty minutes later. They stopped in one of the entry ways and noticed the happy atmosphere and absorbed in the sight before them. Seated around the rectangular table with assorted stools and chairs was Oliver, Gail, Dov, Chris and the kids. Food containers and wrappers were spread across the table's surface. Laughter filled the air as Dov was doing impersonations.

Andy gave Sam's hand a squeeze before they walked further into the kitchen and towards some of their _15__th_family. Oliver was the first one to spot them.

"I see McSwarek finally decided to join us," Oliver commented as his eyes caught Sam's.

All eyes turned in their direction as they walked towards Arianna. Chris moved from his spot beside Arianna to make room for her temporary foster parents.

Sam rolled his eyes at that nickname and Andy chuckled as they stopped by the eight year old girl's side. Andy sat down on the stool on her right and Sam on the left. Leo was on the chair on the other side of Sam. Chris had moved to one of the ends and Oliver sat at the other just off from Andy. Gail and Dov were seated opposite Andy and Arianna, which left two spare seats.

Sam reached for a steak chip from one of the open Styrofoam containers, doing his best to focus on everyone around him and not on that interrogation. He still couldn't believe what David Weston had just given up.

Andy placed her arm on Arianna, draping it along the girl's shoulder. Andy had called her mother on the walk from the interview room to here and informed her of the current situation involving the father. Her mother had informed her that she was still working on tracking down another family member that might be interested in looking after Arianna. Andy was secretly hoping that her mom didn't find one.

"Do Stitch," Leo requested.

Dov turned his eyes on the boy and nodded his head. He then thought about which quote he wanted to do and said the first one that popped into his head. He then put on his best 'Stitch' voice. "Ohana means family and family means nobody gets left behind. Or forgotten."

Leo chuckled. "You sounded just like him," he proclaimed.

Arianna climbed off the chair and run from the room. It only took a moment before Sam and Andy went after her.

Gail whacked her boyfriend's shoulder. "Good one, dopey," she commented, turning her eyes onto him.

"Ow," Dov replied, rubbing his shoulder and turning his eyes onto the feisty blue eyed blonde.

Leo was confused. "What happened?" he asked.

Oliver turned his attention onto the eight year old. _He wasn't sure how much the boy knew about the girl._ "Uh, Leo, buddy, Arianna lost her mom and grandparents in a car accident not long ago," he explained in his_ dad_ tone. "And she doesn't have any family left, so hearing that quote made her sad."

Leo's eyes widened in surprise and guilt washed over him. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "It's my fault that she is sad," he added, dropping his head.

"No," Gail voiced. "Dopey here should have known better and chosen a different quote," she told her nephew, gesturing to her boyfriend.

"Like what?" Dov inquired. "The Ohana speech is well known," he defended. "I could have said 'This is my family, it's little and broken but still good. Yeah, still good.' I don't think that would have been much better."

Gail gave him an '_are you serious' _look. "H... h... hi!' 'Okay, Okay!' 'Also cute and fluffy!' 'My name, Stitch' 'Stupid-head!' 'Does Stitch have to go in ship?' Are just a few of the things he says that movie," she pointed out.

Dov couldn't stop the grin that had stolen his lips when she had started quoting lines from the movie. "You've see that movie too many times," he replied.

Gail rolled her eyes. "What! He's cute! You can't watch Lilo and Stitch to many times," she defended, folding her arms and pretending to be mad but a smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

Dov swung an arm around her, pulling her into a side hug and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Oliver chucked and shook his head. _Those two really found each other, _he couldn't help but think.

* * *

**Squad room**

Arianna didn't know her way around the police station, so she had ran straight in the direction of Andy's desk.

Sam ran in front of the girl, stopping her. He then squatted down in front of her, placing his hands on her shoulders and looked at her. Tears were streaming down her face as she cried.

Andy stopped by the girl's side, trying to catch her breath. _The girl was fast. _

Sam's heart broke at seeing the girl so upset. He pulled the girl into his arms and hugged her tight, letting her cry on his shoulder. Sam looked up at Andy who was close to tears herself._ He knew that his partner wore her heart on her sleeve._ Sam began rubbing circles on the girl's back as he tried to sooth her. "It's okay, sweetheart," he spoke softly. "I'm right here and I won't let you go," he promised.

Arianna cried for a long minute. "I … never … got to … say goodbye," she sobbed into his shoulder as the tears continued to flow.

Andy felt tears stinging her eyes as she squatted down behind the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What?" she asked, _curious to what she had meant?_

Arianna pulled back from the older man's embrace and turned around, looking at the pretty female cop. Tears continued to stream down her cheeks. "To mom, pop and Nan," she sniffled. "I … never said … goodbye. I don't even know where they are," she added as she wiped her eyes.

Andy was gobsmacked. _He never let her say goodbye to her mother? To her grandparents? What kind of father does that? Did he really hate her that much? Andy was glad that he would never see her again. He didn't deserve her! _She turned her tear-filled hazel brown orbs onto Sam's dark ones.

Sam knew what Andy was thinking. He nodded his head and shifted his eyes from Andy and back onto the little girl. "We'll find out for you," Sam promised as his dark eyes clashed with the little girls tear-filled baby blues. "And then we'll take you to say goodbye," he added. "Whenever you wanna see them, you tell us and we'll take you."

Arianna let out another sniffle.

* * *

**Kitchen**

Traci and Steve entered the kitchen, talking in a low tone. Steve had his hand on Traci's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Mom," Leo called as he spotted his mother. He climbed off the chair.

Traci's face instantly broke out into a wide grin at the sight of her smiling son. "Hey buddy," she greeted as he stopped in front of her a few feet from the table. Steve glued to her side.

Leo turned his eyes from his mother and onto the stranger standing beside her. He was wearing a badge around his neck on a medal looking chain. "Who are you?" he will ask the blonde man.

Steve looked down at the curious eight-year-old. "Hi Leo," he greeted the boy as he squatted down to his level. "I'm Steve and I work with your mom. I am also Gail's big brother."

Leo turned his eyes from the blonde Detective and onto Gail, giving her a questioning look. She smiled back at him and nodded her head. Leo turned his eyes back onto Steve. "What happen to your face?" he asked.

Steve knew he couldn't tell the boy the full truth since it might scare him and Traci wouldn't want her son knowing the details. "I had a disagreement with a bad guy," he answered honestly. "But he's now behind bars where he can't hurt anybody, anymore."

Leo turned his eyes onto his mom. She was looking at him with apprehension, waiting for some sort of response. Leo turned his eyes back onto the blonde man. "Okay," he supplied.

Steve smiled, not sure how to respond to that.

* * *

**Squad room**

Sam was sitting on the corner of Andy's desk, looking down at the little girl that had managed to wiggle her way into his heart in the last twenty four hours. _Sam hadn't expected to get so attached so quickly. It pained him every time he saw her upset._ Twenty minutes had passed since Arianna's little moment and she had gone quiet.

Sam was doing his best not to storm down to the holding cells and beat the living pulp out of David Weston for putting this poor little girl through so much over the last six weeks. _He knew what it was like to have a crappy childhood; his had made him stronger but also caused him to keep people at arm's length – until he met Andy. If it hadn't been for his old T.O, who knows where he would be today - probably jail,_ Sam couldn't help but think.

Sam turned his eyes from the little blonde and onto the beautiful brunette sitting beside her. Andy was watching the girl with tore emotions. He could tell that a million thought were running through her mind and knew that Andy would be upset when they had to say goodbye to Arianna.

Sam stood to his feet when he spotted Leo and Traci out of his peripheral vision. He turned his eyes onto the eight year old boy as he walked towards the desk, clutching Arianna's book in his hands.

"Ari?" Leo spoke up as he stopped about a metre from the chair she was sitting in.

Arianna turned her eyes in the direction that her name had been called. She noticed the female Detective's son standing in front of her with her book. She felt silly. _He must think that she was some cry baby. _

Leo thrusted the book forward. "I thought you might want this," he told her as she took the book from him.

"Thank you," she answered quietly.

"I'm sorry for making you cry again," he apologized in a low tone. "I didn't know about your mom, nana or pop. I know I would be sad a lot if I lost my mom. I was sad a lot last year when my step dad died," he admitted.

Arianna's looked at him with sadness as she hugged her book. _He had lost his step dad? _

Traci was looking at her son with a sad smile as tears welled in her eyes, but she pushed them back – determined not to cry.

Sam knew that Jerry would have been a great dad to Leo and it pained him that his friend never really got the chance to prove it. It had been a while since he had gone and visited his friend. Sam could see that the mood and damped and knew something that would hopefully lift it. "How about we go get Boo and take him the park or something?" he suggested, knowing that dog could cheer anyone up.

Both eight year olds perked right up at the mention of spending time with the dog and Arianna slid off the seat with her book in hand as she got to her feet.

"Are you right with Leo until I knock off?" Traci asked with hesitation, chewing her bottom lip.

Sam turned and looked at his partner with a smile. "We'll be fine," he told her as Andy stopped by his side.

"Leo," Traci called her son over.

Andy focused her attention on the little blue eyed blonde and squatted down in front of her. "I will see you this arvo and we'll go see Mr Perry then stop by Maggie's for dinner. Can I get a hug goodbye?"

Arianna smiled at the pretty cop and leaned in. Andy pulled the girl into her arms and gave her a long tight hug. As Andy hugged the girl, she couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that David Weston didn't want this little angel to be a part of his life anymore.

A minute passed before Andy released the girl and stood up. She then turned to face Sam as he pulled her into his arms and smiled down at her, revealing those dimples that always made her heart skip a beat. Andy wrapped her arms around his neck as he slid his arms behind her back, pulling her close.

"I'll see you later, Dimples," she told with a smile.

"Not soon enough," Sam replied as he pulled her in for a quick kiss.

"Aunt Andy and Uncle Sam in the tree," came the response from Leo. "K.I.S.S.I.N.G …"

Traci clamped her hand over her son's mouth, as she released a loud chuckle at her son's response to her best friend and partner kissing.

Sam and Andy pulled apart with grins on their faces as they turned to face the cheeky eight year old boy.

"Okay, okay," Sam voiced. "Let's go," he told them as he walked towards the two kids, placing an arm around Leo's shoulders and grabbing Arianna's free hand. He then led them away.

"Bye mom," Leo called over his shoulder. "Bye Aunt Andy," he added.

Traci and Andy waved goodbye as they watched Sam and the two kids walked out of the squad room.

* * *

**D's Office – 13:43p.m**

Andy and Traci along with the Peck siblings were back in the D's office going over the all the evidence from the open 'Hit and Run' case of Harper Weston and her parents. An Officer from the 17th Division had dropped it off twenty minutes ago, several minutes after Sam and the kids had left.

Traci was currently setting up the murder board, writing information on it from the CSU report in her hand. Photos of the three victims from the car crash had been added to the board with their name underneath them and a little information written beside each picture. A timeline ran across the top of the board and the T.O.D was underlined.

Gail was going over witness statements and Steve was looking through the crime scene photos.

Andy was perched on the corner of Traci's desk and her eyes were glued to the murder boar with her arms folded as she looked at a picture of Arianna's mother. The woman had only been twenty seven when she had died and Arianna was a mini version of her mother, minus the dimples. Harper Weston had the classic looks of Elisha Cuthbert with the natural long blonde hair and those baby blues.

She turned her eyes onto Harper's parents. They were both in their early sixties and a good looking couple. Her mother had the beauty of Diane Keaton and her father had the handsome looks of Stephen Collins. According to Harper's death certificate, her parents had been in their early forties when they had had her. The Detectives that had been working the case did a lot of background research on The Howards and Harper Weston. There was a massive pile of paperwork that they had to go through before they understood the case.

Andy released a sigh as she pushed herself off the desk and plopped down into a chair beside Traci's. She then reached for some papers and began pouring over the information on it.

* * *

**Tommy's House – 14:04p.m **

Sam and Tommy were seated on the worn outdoor couch on the back porch watching Arianna and Leo play Frisbee with the large pooch in the back yard for the last thirty minutes. Sam had only planned to stop by long enough to pick up the dog but then the older man had invited him in for a coffee and catch up. He must have been able to tell that Sam needed to get some things off his chest.

The two had sat in silence for ten minutes before the dark haired Detective had began to tell him about the events of the last twenty four hours and everything involving Arianna since she had come into their lives.

"… I don't understand how someone can treat their child like that?" he exhaled. _It had been something Sam had wondered since he was a kid himself. He had watched happy families on TV shows when he was a kid so he never understood why his father treated him and his sister different. It also had been the reason he had avoided having a family of his own for so long. He was scared that he would turn out like his father. _"You're meant to love and protect your kid no matter what, not be the cause of their pain."

Tommy looked at the younger man with empathy. _He knew that Sam had had a tough childhood, not knowing the details but knowing he went through some things with his old man._ He placed his empty coffee mug on the wooden rectangular patio table. "Some people aren't designed or don't deserve to be parents, Sam." He told the younger man with frankness. "Some people don't realize that a child is a gift and not object. I never realized that until I had been on the job for a year and some of the things I saw – shocked me. How some parents could treat their kids."

Sam nodded in understanding. _He had seen a lot of horrible things over the years, also. _

Tommy let out a heavy sigh. "I mean, I wasn't the world's greatest dad…"

Sam shook his head. "You never hit Andy," he voiced, earnestly. "You were always there when it mattered, even after Claire took off – you stuck in there. You might have had a few rough years but you are a good dad and a good Detective. You were there for your kid and Andy is proud of you. She became a cop because she wanted to be like you."

Tommy felt a little overwhelmed by the male Detectives admission.

Sam turned his attention back out onto the kids and a smile licked his lips as he watched Arianna laugh when Boo Radley had run into Leo and knocked him over then started licking his face causing Leo to laugh.

Tommy felt a smile tug at the corner of lips as he watched Sam watch the kids. _He had seen how much Sam had changed over the last four years before he met his daughter. Even during their time apart, he knew that they would find their way back together because of the bond they seem to share. He couldn't wait until the two finally gave him a grandchild, maybe Arianna would be the first one. Only time would tell. _

* * *

A/N: Reviews are appreciated


	11. Chapter 11 - Does she know?

Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Rookie Blue, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out McSwarek Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss*

**A/N: **Thank you for all the amazing reviews. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me - if you have a question.

Now, I know in previous chapters I have referred to Arianna as Arianna Weston, but that was before they knew that her last name was actually 'Howard' they just assumed that she had David's last name, like they assumed that David was her bio father.

* * *

**CHAPTER 11  
**

**15****th**** Division – 15:03p.m - D's Office **

The Detectives and two female Officers had been pouring over the open case for the last hour and a half. They were determined to know this case inside-out. The Detectives at the 17th Division had done a good job on gathering a lot of information about the victims which included phone and account records along with their personal histories.

"So … what do we know so far?" Traci asked.

"The Howard's were loaded," Gail mumbled, not looking away from the report she was reading. "Are we sure that David Weston didn't knock off his in-laws and wife for a nice account balance? People have killed for less," she pointed out.

Steve and Traci shook their heads and answered in unison. **"He didn't do it." **The two Detectives then turned and looked at one another, sharing a look.

Andy grinned at the Detectives. "Aw, how cute. Did you two practice that?" she teased.

Traci rolled her eyes and Steve just grinned in response.

"David Weston has no right to the money," Traci shared. "So there would be no point in killing or having them killed. If anything ever happened to the Howards or Harper, the money, estate and all their holdings goes straight into a trust for Arianna Howard. David's signature is on the papers as a witness. The Detective's at the 17th Division contacted the family's lawyer and was informed that the trust couldn't be touched until Arianna's 21st birthday, but on her 18th – a small amount of five hundred thousand could be released if she wanted to attend university."

"Five hundred thousand is a small amount?" Andy questioned gobsmacked.

Traci turned her eyes onto her friend. "To millionaire's it is," she answered.

"Do we know who the Trustee is?" Gail voiced. "I doubt Arianna would be responsible for her trust fund, she is only eight years old."

Traci turned her eyes onto the younger Peck. "Apparently once Harper and her parents died, David was put in charge of it. Now that he signed his rights away, I believe Arianna's next guardian will be put in charge of it until she turns 18." Traci voiced. "I have already left a message with the family lawyer and am waiting for a response back."

The room was filled with silence for a long minute.

"So," Steve spoke up. "If the money had nothing to do with their deaths, our focus should be on the car accident and the person that ran them off the road."

Gail turned her focus onto her older brother. "Witnesses say that is was a black hummer that ran them off the road. The licences plate was covered and the windows were tinted. Apparently it was pretty much tailgating them and bumped them a few times before Vincent Howard lost control of the wheel and ran into a tree. The hummer hasn't been located yet."

Andy bit down on her bottom lip. "The accident happened around eight forty-four pm on Wednesday night, the third of July - according to the medical report," she revised. "Apparently Vincent's watch broke during the accident and was stopped on that time. It was also raining that night and they were on their way home from dinner in the city. That's what David had told the police."

"Vincent Howard had a heart attack behind the wheel which caused him to lose control of the car on the wet road and went straight into a tree," Gail shared. "Shea Howard died instantly from head injuries and Harper died in hospital from internal bleeding while on the operating table. Arianna was found unconscious at the scene but only ended up with a few bumps and bruises, apparently the medics found Harper shielding her. She was in a coma for two days but all test indicated nothing was wrong with her and they released Arianna on the fourth day."

Silence fell over the room, once again for a few minutes as if the four cops were analysing all the information in front of them.

"Arianna Howard is the connection to the car accident and Dwight Perry's shooting," Traci voiced. "The question is – who wants her and why?"

"Her biological father," Steve suggested with a shrug of his shoulders. "Whoever the hell that is?"

"The only problem is that we have no idea who that is?" Gail shared. "The spot of 'father' is left blank on the birth certificate. Why did Harper leave it blank?"

Traci released a heavy sigh. "David claims that he doesn't know who he is? Apparently him and Harper never discussed it. When they met she just told him that 'he wasn't in the picture and never will be' and they never discussed it again."

"Bullshit," Gail claimed as she leaned back in her chair. "What guy would be okay with that answer?" she declared, turning her eyes onto her brother. "Say you started dating a _single mom _and she tells you that the father isn't in the picture and nothing else, how would you react?"

Steve looked at his sister with a glare. He quickly glanced at Traci before looking back at Gail. "I would be curious," he answered honestly. "But if she didn't want to tell me about her child's father, what else am I gonna do. Well I could dig into her history and try and track him down, but I am also a Detective who is nosey."

Andy and Traci laughed while Gail nodded her head in agreement.

"If you care for someone," Steve began. "You trust them," he added, turning his eyes onto the female Detective. "And just believe in time that they will trust back and open up to you."

Traci bit down on her bottom lip and adverted her eyes.

Andy and Gail shared a look.

A knock sounded at the door, which cause four sets of eyes to shoot towards the door.

"Detective Nash," the female cop addressed the room. "There is a woman here to see, an Addison Perry?" she added.

"**Addison Perry?"** Traci and Andy voiced in unison. They turned and looked at each other with a curious look.

"Aaww, how cute," Steve teased with a grin. "Did you two practice that?" he mocked.

Both Traci and Andy rolled their eyes towards the male Detective.

Gail smirked at her brother's comment. "Addison Perry?" she repeated after a moment. "Why does that name … oh, that's Bella Paige. I love her," she proclaimed as she turned her eyes onto her friend. "Have you finished reading her book that I let you, yet? I've started on her SPD Series."

Traci shook her head. "That is not our concern at the moment," she told her friend. "Addison is here visiting her father that was shot. I am more curious to what she wants to talk about?"

The Officer standing in the doorway cleared her throat. "Detective? What did you want me to do with Miss Perry?"

All eyes turned onto the blonde female Officer.

"Put her in Interview Room 1," Traci requested. "Officer McNally and I will be with her in a moment."

The Officer nodded her head once before turning and leaving.

Traci knew that she needed a break from Steve and all of his Peckness. _They had been spending a lot of time together in the office and she just needed a little space. Steve was starting to get under her skin and the thing that scared her the most was that she kind of like it. _Traci turned her eyes onto the deep blue's that were staring back. "Andy and I will go talk to her," she revealed as she stood to her feet. "Just keep doing what you two are doing," she added as she walked from the room. Andy followed close behind.

Steve watched as she disappeared out of sight and let out a heavy sigh. _Every time he thought he was getting close to her, she takes a step back. _

"You're a lot closer than you realize," Gail voiced. "And that's what's scaring her."

Steve turned his eyes onto his little sister sitting across from him. Her deep blues were watching him with intrigue. "What do you know?"

Gail just exhaled a deep sigh.

* * *

**Corridor **

The two best friends had walked towards the interview room in silence and where several metres from the door when Andy finally spoke.

"Someone is smitten," Andy teased her best friend with a smile.

Traci was doing her best not to think about this new _relationship _with her current partner. "We are not discussing this here," she answered, deadpanned.

Andy looked at her friend concerned. "Trace? You okay? I know it's only been …"

Traci shook her head as they stopped outside the interview room. "Not now, Andy. I can't deal with personal, now. Let's just keep our focus on the case and then we'll discuss _Steve Peck," _she delivered as she reached for the door handle.

Andy just nodded in response.

* * *

**Interview Room 1**

Traci and Andy entered the interview room and Andy closed the door behind them.

"Addison Perry," Traci voiced as she entered the room, her eyes absorbing in the twenty five year old blue eyed brunette that had the young looks of Alexis Bedel – sitting on the grey couch and looking towards the ground.

Addison looked at the female Detective and towards the brunette Officer from the hospital – a few hours ago.

Traci walked towards the couch. "How can we help you, Miss Perry?" she asked the younger woman with an easy smile. Andy remained standing near the door.

"Please call me, Addie. Dad told me about what happened with Arianna and I waited for him to go to sleep before coming to talk to you," she babbled, her Australia accent ringing true.

Traci stopped at the couch and took a seat beside the younger woman, keeping a good length between them. _She still couldn't believe that she was this close to a famous author whose words spoke to her on so many different levels. She still hadn't finished the novel but knew that it wouldn't disappoint. _

"Talk to us about what?" Andy spoke with curiosity as took a few steps towards the couch.

Addison turned her eyes onto the older brunette Officer. "About David abusing Ari," she supplied, sounding uncertain. "I still cannot believe that he would do that. He always seemed like a down to earth guy that loves his daughter. I know that Harper's only family was her parents and they died in the accident. David doesn't have any family. He was a foster child, his mother took off when he was young and his father is a deadbeat in jail. What will happen with Ari? Where is she now?"

Both female cops waited for the information that the female author exploded on them to absorb in.

"At the moment she is in protective custody since your father's shooter is still at large," Traci divulged to the novelist. "She will remain in said custody until we know that she is no harm."

Addison nodded her head, biting on her bottom lip as tears filled her eyes. "Can I see her?" she asked in a quiet tone. "I have only known Harper for a year but she was like a sister to me and Ari is practically my niece. I just need to make sure that she is okay and safe. I should have come sooner but I didn't hear about the accident until five days after it happened. I was going through one of my 'no communication, complete focus' stages with my current novel. I missed her funeral for crying out loud and I will never forgive myself for that," she revealed as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Traci reached for the younger woman's hand and gave it squeeze. "I am sorry for you lost," she told the Australian woman, sincerely.

Addison shifted her tear-filled eyes onto the dark skinned woman. "I never got to say goodbye," she confessed as more tears slipped down her face. "I haven't even been to her grave because I am scared that if I do, it will be real and she will be really gone. At the moment I can pretend that we just haven't talked in a few weeks, but once I step into that cemetery and stand in front of the grey stone –it's real."

Both Traci and Andy's eyes were glassy.

Traci released a shaky breath. "It's hard when we lose people we love out of our life," she began. "Because the world keeps turning, like nothing happened and all you want to do is curl up into a little ball and stay there forever. But as time passes, you start to realize that you're still living. That even though they're gone, the sun still shines and life goes on."

Andy let a few tears roll down her face as she looked at her friend with sadness.

"'Everything happens for a reason'," Traci continued as raw emotion filled her voice. "We tell ourselves that, because at the moment - that is what we have to think. When something bad has happened or losing someone we love is hard enough without their being any reason behind it. That's why when a tragedy does full upon us, we hear from everyone around us 'Everything Happens for a Reason' because they don't know what else to say. And at the time, you don't really want to hear anything else. But that doesn't make the pain go away or stop. Only time can make that happen."

Addison had been watching the female Detective intensely when she had been talked and she could see the pain etched across her face and hear it in her voice. Over the years, she had become good a reading people – it was a trait that most novelist had. "How long ago did you lose someone?" she asked with certainty.

Traci had been a little surprised by the questioned. _How did she know? Was it that obvious that she was still grieving Jerry's death? _"Almost a year," she revealed. "My fiancé was murder on the job, he was a Detective."

Addison gave her hand a squeeze back. "I'm sorry," she consoled.

Traci forced a smile. "It's fine," she answered, clearing her throat and changed the subject. "Do you know anyone who would want to hurt Harper or the Howards?" she asked, curious to how much the novelist knew. _Did she know that someone might be after Arianna since she was the link to both the car accident and her father's shooting? _

Addison shook her head. "No," she supplied, honestly. "Harper was the kind of person who could lift you up with a just a smile. She was one of the kindest people I know – knew. She would take the coat off her back and give it to you if she thought you needed it. A true earthbound angel. It was one of the reasons we got along so well," she replied with a sad smile. "Even though her family was wealthy, the Howards were the most generous people you could ever meet. Harper was like an older sister to me."

Andy was watching the younger brunette with empathy.

Traci turned her eyes from the novelist and onto her best friend. "Sisters or even best friends tell each other things that they don't tell other people," she voiced, turning her eyes back onto the Australian. "Did Harper ever tell you who Arianna's biological father is?" she requested.

Addison's face went deadpanned, before shock washed over it. "What?" she voiced. "What do you mean by biological? David is Arianna's father," she answered, switching her eyes back and forth from the cop to the Detective.

"It has come to our attention that he isn't," Traci supplied in a serious tone. "He even admitted to it. Arianna was five months old when he met Harper and they married not long after she turned one. He claims that he doesn't know who her father is," she added. "I am guessing that she never told you, either?"

Addison was gobsmacked. She just shook her head. _David isn't her real father? Why hadn't Harper ever told her? Who the hell was then? _"Where is she?" Addison asked as her eyes flickered from Detective Nash to Officer McNally. "Does she know?"

Andy shook her head as she sucked on her bottom lip. "We only found out a few hours ago, ourselves. And Arianna has been through so much over the last twenty four hours that I figured she didn't need any more bad news."

Addison looked at the female brunette Officer. "Can I see her?"

Andy turned her eyes onto Traci and Traci nodded her head.

"Ari is with my partner at the moment," Andy revealed. "We are her foster parents and I promise you that she is safe while in our care. He is a Detective on medical leave at the moment. We are actually taking Ari into the hospital to see your father tonight, a little after five."

Addison nodded her head. "I'll be there," she said with a smile.

* * *

**A/N: **I was actually in tears when I was writing the scene with Traci, Andy and Addison … note to self – don't list the Nickelback's 'far away' when writing a sad scene. Anyway, reviews are appreciated.


	12. Chapter 12 - Dust to Dust

Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Rookie Blue, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out McSwarek Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss*

**A/N: **Thank you for all the amazing reviews. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me - if you have a question.

I am sorry this chapter too so long, I have just been working a lot and finally found some down time to write.

Happy Reading …

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

**Toronto General Hospital – 17:33p.m – Nurses Station**

Andy entered the floor that Dwight Perry was located. Since she had taken her car to work this morning, she had driven from work straight to the hospital to meet Sam and Arianna. Addison had called her an hour ago, informing her that her father had been moved from ICU and onto a different floor and into a private room. Andy had then called Sam informing him of their new location that they had to meet at. They had agreed to meet at the nurse's station at five thirty, but Andy was running a couple of minutes late –_damn late afternoon traffic._

Andy let her eyes drift around the area and a few seconds passed before she spotted Sam standing just off from the nurses' station with Arianna, holding his hand and hugging a stuffed Kangaroo. Just the sight of them together made her heart flip.

Andy began to cross the room towards them, a moment passed before Sam turned his head in her direction as if he sensed her and a wide smile stole his lips. His dark hazel brown orbs clashed with her's and he revealed his dimples. Andy felt her breath catch in her throat as her feet continued to move forward.

"Hey you two," she greeted with a bright smile when she was only several metres from them.

Arianna turned her head in the direction of the familiar voice and she smiled. "Andy!" she called, letting go of Sam's hand and running towards the female cop.

Andy stopped a few metres from Sam. She opened her arms and bent down a little. Arianna run straight into them and Andy then hugged the girl. She then placed a kiss on top of her head and felt an overwhelming burst of love for this little girl.

Sam couldn't wipe the huge smile from his face as he watched the two girls greet each other. _Anyone would think that they hadn't seen each other in days or weeks, but it had only been a few hours._ _He knew Andy would make a great mom and couldn't wait to see her with a swollen belly and a few kids running around her feet._

After a long hug, Andy pulled back and smiled down at the girl. "So, this is the present for Mr Perry?" she asked with intrigue.

Arianna thrust the stuffed toy forward and nodded her head. "It's an Eastern Gray Kangaroo," she supplied. "They're everywhere in Australia."

Andy smiled as she stood back up. She then turned her attention onto her man and took a few steps forward. "Hey," she finally greeted him with a smile. Sam pulled her into his arms, lacing them around her. Andy responded with looping her arms around his neck and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"Hey," he greeted back with a smirk. "How was your day?"

Andy let out a sigh. "Long," she said. "I will tell you about it later when we're alone," she added, gesturing to Arianna. _There were just some things that she didn't want to discuses in front of the eight-year-old. _"Where's Leo?"

Sam nodded in understandment. "Uh, his dad picked him up and hour ago," he shared.

"Can we go see Mr Perry now?" Arianna asked with a tilted head.

Andy turned her head down towards the girl and smiled. She nodded her head as she unlooped her arms from around Sam's neck and pulled him into a side hug. She then grabbed the girl's hand with her free hand.

* * *

**Room 131**

Andy and Sam with Ari on Andy's side entered the room. They had passed and greeted a quick 'hello' to the police Officer that was guarding the door on the way in.

Arianna let her eyes absorb in the surroundings off the room. Her eyes spotted the older man lying in the hospital bed with his head turned away. He was hooked to a few machines that were making beeping noises and was talking to someone.

Arianna looked at the person that he was talking to and that's when shock washed over her. "Aunty Addie?" she acknowledged in surprise.

Addison turned her eyes from her father and onto the blonde little girl that was standing with the two cops. She knew that they were coming but actually seeing the eight year old standing there still surprised her. "Ari," she whispered as she stood up and rounded the bed.

Arianna ran towards the older brunette as they met at the end of the hospital bed. Addison spread her arms and Andy ran into them, wrapping her arms around the older woman's neck. And the two hugged.

Andy and Sam watched Arianna and Addison reunite and they could tell that the two meant something to each. Andy couldn't help but feel a little jealous of the Aussie Canadian and her bond with Arianna. _What if she wanted to take Arianna back to Australia with her? What if she wanted to raise the girl? She wasn't ready to lose the girl from her life. Andy wasn't sure if she would ever be._

Sam turned his eyes onto the beautiful brunette by his side, his arm still wrapped around her and his hand resting on her hip. He could see the apprehension wash over her face and knew that a million thoughts would be whirling around the beautiful mind of hers. He pulled her a little closer and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Andy turned her eyes onto the love of her life and they shared a look.

Addison pulled back from the eight year old and looked her up and down with sad eyes. "I missed you, monkey," she told her with sincerity. "You've grown so much in the last three months," she admitted. _Even they had Skyped weekly, seeing her in person was so much different. _

Arianna hugged the stuff Kangaroo. "I missed you two," she answered in a small voice. "Why didn't you come back after mom, pop and nana died?"

Addison had been kicking herself ever since. _She should have got on the first plane to Toronto but shame had stopped her. She didn't know how to face the girl without breaking down. _"I was really sad after I heard about the accident and I am so sorry that I didn't come sooner," she admitted as she placed her hand on the girl's cheek, tears filled her eyes. "I am so sorry."

Arianna just shrugged her shoulders. "It's okay," she said.

Addison was amazed with this little girl. _She was her mother through and through._ "Why didn't you call me?" she asked the girl. "I would come for you," she told her as she ran her hand down the girl's arm and pushed up the sleeve, absorbing in the bruises along the arm.

Arianna looked down. "I was scared that no one would believe me," she confessed as shame washed over her.

_Oh, Ari. _Addison felt a few tears rolled down her cheeks. She hooked a finger under the girl's chin and raised it so blue eyes clashed with blue eyes. "I would have believed you," she promised her.

Dwight felt tears swell in his eyes as he watching his daughter with the blonde little girl. _If Arianna didn't have any other family, he knew that they would be that family for her. _

Andy and Sam had walked closer to the bed but kept their distance. Andy turned her eyes onto the older blue eyed man that looked a little better than he had five hours ago.

"Hi again, Mr Perry," she greeted him.

Dwight turned his eyes on the two adults that had bought the girl. He remembered the brunette cop from earlier with the female Detective. The cop was now in a long deep blue halter neck maxi dress that hugged her curves and not her uniform. Her hair was even down. She was a very pretty young woman. His eyes then turned onto the younger dark haired male. He was dressed casually in jeans a black fitted v neck t-shirt and leather jacket. He had a tough look to him.

Andy noticed the older man looking at Sam with curiosity. "This is my partner, Sam." She introduced. "We're both her foster parents at the moment. Sam is a Detective and is watching her during the day when I am at work because he still on injury leave," she babbled. "But is almost one hundred percent recovered from his injury. She is safe in our care."

Sam squeezed her side. "I think he understands," he whispered into her ear.

Dwight nodded his head and smiled at the brunette cop. "I do and I know that she is," he said, turning his eyes towards the end of the bed to where the little blonde girl was standing and now looking at him.

Arianna looked at Mr Perry in the bed. "Hi," she said in a soft voice as she walked towards the bed with the Kangaroo.

Dwight flashed the girl a watery smile. "Hey Kiddo," he greeted her. "How have you been? I am sorry that you were put through that."

Arianna shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just glad that you're okay," she told him with a sad smile. "Andy and Sam are nice and they have a BIG dog named Boo Radley," she shared with a dimpled smile.

"Boo Radley?" Addison Perry voiced from the end of the bed. "How to Kill a Mockingbird fans, are we?" she asked with a smile.

Andy chuckled and Sam just grinned.

Arianna was now standing beside the bed in between the machines. "Sam took us to the zoo today and I got you this," she told him in one long breath as she thrusted the toy forward.

Dwight retrieved the stuffed animal from the girl and smiled down at the Aussie creature.

"If I hug you, will it hurt?" she asked in a quiet voice.

Dwight turned his eyes back onto the girl and could see the hesitation in her eyes. "I can take it," he told her.

Arianna climbed up on the bed, being careful not to bump any leads as she crawled up the bed and leaned forward. She flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

Dwight ignored the slight pain that was shooting through him and hugged her back just as tight. "Thank you," he whispered into her ear. "I am here because of you," he told her.

Both Andy and Addison eyes filled with tears as they watched.

* * *

**An Hour Later**

Addison was sitting on the end of her father's bed. Arianna was lying beside Dwight Perry, her head resting on his shoulder as she told him about what they did at the Zoo and what they saw.

"I have picture if you want some copies," Sam voiced.

Andy still had to see these pictures and she couldn't wait. It sounded like they had a great time, it was a shame that she wasn't there.

Addison smiled at the good looking male Detective. "That would be great," she voiced.

Arianna was playing with the kangaroo. "We didn't get to see everything because we had to come back early," she supplied. "But Andy promised that we will go back to the Zoo soon, all three of us. Right Andy?" she said, turning her eyes in the pretty cop's direction.

Andy nodded her head with a smile. "That's right, Kiddo." She said as she dropped her eyes down to her watch for a quick glance. _It was six forty already. That last hour had gone by quick. Andy had had a quiet moment with Dwight Perry about where Arianna's mother was buried when Addison had taken Arianna to the toilet forty minutes ago._ Andy turned her eyes back onto the little girl. "We better get going, Ari," she told the girl in a sweet voice. "But I promise that we will bring you back to visit," she told the girl. "We're meeting Oliver at the diner for dinner soon."

Arianna nodded her head. She then turned her head to the side and smiled at the older man. "I hope you get better soon," she told him with a peck on the cheek before sitting up and placing the toy on his chest. She then carefully crawled down the bed to the blue eyed brunette. Arianna wrapped her arms around her aunt and hugged her tight.

"I'll see you soon," Addison promised the girl as she hugged her tight.

Arianna smiled as she pulled back and climbed off the bed. She then walked the short distance to where Andy and Sam were standing and reached for Andy's hand.

"You have my contact information," Addison called to the female cop. "Call anytime," she supplied.

Andy nodded her head before they walked away.

* * *

'**Just like Momma's' diner – 19:13p.m**

Andy and Boo with his ESA vest on entered the diner that was located a block from her apartment building. She had driven straight home to drop her car off and went up to quickly check on her dog. He was giving her a look so she grabbed his vest and bought him with her. She knew Maggie wouldn't mind because she loved the large pooch and the vest would allow her to bring him into the diner so other customers couldn't complain. She spotted Maggie behind the counter and the woman waved hello, she then looked down at the dog and just laughed. Andy shrugged her shoulders and response.

A song from the 90's was playing throughout the diner from the speakers that were strategically placed and connected to the jukebox that sat at the far end of the diner.

Andy spotted Sam, Oliver and Arianna sitting in a booth towards the back of the dinner, off from the jukebox. Oliver and Arianna were sitting on one side and Sam was sitting opposite. Andy began walking towards them.

She was several metres away when Sam turned his eyes in her direction a grinned licked his lips with a shake of the head when he spotted the dog. Andy smiled back as she walked towards them with the leash in hand and Boo Radley by her side. As soon as she reached the table, Oliver and Arianna turned to look at her then at the dog.

"Boo," Arianna squealed in delight.

"He was giving me a look," Andy defended innocently as Sam moved over and made room for Andy to slide in. Andy did so and tied the dog's leash around her leg since they were in a booth and there was nowhere else to tie it. She knew her dog wouldn't take off. He was good in public.

* * *

Five minutes later Maggie and her youngest daughter – Shania – walked to the table with two plates each filled with food. Maggie then placed her two plates down in front of Sam and Andy, Shania doing the same in front of Arianna and Oliver. The eighteen year old then turned tail and walked back towards the counter.

Andy looked down at her food and smiled. _She was starved since she didn't eat a lot at lunch. _She picked up her fork and knife and began digging into her grilled chicken with the side of salad and steak fries. She turned her eyes onto the eight year old and a smile twitched as her lips as she watched Arianna dig into her mac and cheese.

Maggie turned her eyes on the balding Officer. "So Oliver," she addressed him. "I hear that you've meet someone?" _she was glad that he finally left that wife of his. Maggie had only known him for a little over a year but from what Andy and Sam had told her, the woman had been dragging him a long for years and it just wasn't fair. _"I wanna hear all about her."

Oliver smiled. "Yeah, it's only new and we're not official yet, but her name is Celery," he voiced.

A smile twitched the older woman's lips. "As in the vegetable?" she asked with amusement.

Oliver nodded his head. _He got that response a lot._ "Yep and she is a Wiccan," he supplied, picking up a steak fry and bringing it to his lips. He waited for a reaction, knowing he would get one.

Maggie looked at him deadpanned for a moment, just to see if he was joking. After a long minute she could tell that he was being serious. "Well, that's different," she answered.

"I think it is cool," Andy spoke up. "I loved charmed, Sabrina and bewitched growing up. We all need some magic in our lives."

Oliver released a chuckle. "She's not that kind of witch, McNally. She is more like 'The Good Witch' on the lifetime channel," he admitted. "She's beautiful and I still can't believe that she likes me. We had our first date at Noelle and Frank's wedding last Saturday."

Maggie looked at the younger cop with folded arms. "You took her to a wedding for a first date?" she repeated in disbelief, shaking her head.

"Smooth Oliver," Shania commented as she returned to the table with a tray full of drinks and started placing them down in front of the three adults and little girl. Shania was studying teaching and worked part time at the diner. She had been since she was 12, just like the rest of her siblings had over the years.

Oliver turned his eyes onto the eighteen year old that looked a younger version of her brother with the blonde hair and blue eyes, except Shania's hair was long. "What can I say," he supplied with a smile. "I'm a romantic."

The table filled with laughter from everyone but Arianna. She was enjoying her dinner.

* * *

**A/N: **So … what did we think? I hope we see a lot more of Celery next season, I love her and am a fan of Wiccan myself. Now the last six chapters have all occurred on the one day and the next one will also. Anyway … Reviews are appreciated


	13. Chapter 13 - Feels like home

Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Rookie Blue, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out McSwarek Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss*

**A/N: **Thank you for all the amazing reviews. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me - if you have a question.

Now with the upcoming morning scene with McSwarek and Ari, I have Andy drinking Apple and Mango juice because she mentioned in season 4 how she thinks she is allergic to _Citrus_ but in season 2 she liked it. I don't know what the writers were doing but I like Mango and Apple juice, so that is what they are drinking.

Now this chapter mainly consists of McSwarek, Arianna and STASH.

Happy reading ….

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

**Andy's Condo – 20:33p.m – Guest Room**

Andy was laying on the queen guest bed with Arianna's head resting on her shoulder and Boo Radley lying at the end of the big bed by her feet. Arianna had her _Matilda _book in her hands as she read out loud. She had been doing so for the last twenty minutes and had managed to read quite a bit. There was only a quarter of the book left.

Arianna stopped reading for a moment and turned her eyes upwards, locking onto the pretty cop. "I like Miss Honey," she said.

Andy smiled down at the girl. "Me too," she answered in a soft tone. "Matilda was one of my favourite movies when I was younger and after watching it, I tried moving things with my mind," she admitted.

Arianna released a chuckle and another one came from the doorway.

Both Arianna and Andy turned their eyes in that direction and spotted the owner of the chuckle standing in the doorway. Sam stood there in his grey sweatpants and a white v neck shirt that clung to his muscular upper torso.

Andy bit down on her lips; it sometimes amazed her how he still managed to after all this time – take her breath away. "Are you telling me that you never tried it?" she challenged as her eyes locked with his.

Sam raised his hands in defeat. "I think every kid tried moving things with their mind after watching that movie," he admitted with an easy smile as he pushed himself off the doorway and entered the room, walking towards the bed.

Andy turned her eyes from Sam and fixed them on the little girl who was looking down at the page in front of her. "I think it's time for sleep, Baby bird," she softly told the girl as she ran her hand through Arianna's blonde hair. "We'll continue this tomorrow night," she promised the girl.

Arianna pouted her bottom lip and revealed her best 'puppy dog' look. "Can we just finish to the next chapter," she pleaded.

Andy chewed on her bottom lip. The little girl was pulling at her heartstrings. She could feel herself caving. _The power of those blue eyes._

"Ari," Sam voiced in a stern but soft tone as he stood off the left side of the large bed. "You can pick up where you left off tomorrow night," he told her.

Arianna turned her 'puppy dog' eyes onto the dark haired man.

Sam remained stern even though his insides were slowly melting. _This girl was going to be a heartbreaker when she got older. Sam knew he would have his work cut off for him during those years._ _Even though Arianna's future hadn't been decided yet, Sam knew that him and Andy would put up one hell of a fight to keep her. _

Andy watched as the eight year old and thirty five year old had a stare off for two whole minutes before the Arianna caved, letting out a sigh in defeat.

"Okay, okay," Arianna supplied, turning her eyes back onto the pretty cop. "We'll finish it tomorrow. Can you sing me the lullaby?" she requested.

Andy smiled down at the girl and nodded her head. "_Mmmmm, Mmmmm ... Close your eyes my little baby bird. I am here to protect you, you have my word. You'll be safe because I'm right here, in my arms you'll have nothing to fear. You are my world, my darling and what a wonderful world I foresee. You are the dreams I never thought possible. You're everything I never knew I could be. When you wake from your slumber, I'll be right here you'll see and one day when you all grown up, my little baby bird you'll still be._"

Andy placed a kiss on the girl's forehead. "Night Baby Bird," she whispered before crawling off the bed and standing to her feet. Sam took a step forward and leaned down across the bed. He brushed a kiss along the girl's forehead. "Night Kiddo," he bided, standing back up and turning away.

Arianna turned over a stifled a yawn. "Night," she answered as she closed her eyes.

Andy and Sam walked towards the door. Sam hit off the light on their way towards it. They then turned and stood in the doorway for a long minute, just watching their foster daughter fall asleep.

Boo Radley remained on the end of the bed and would until morning. He had become very protective over the girl.

* * *

**Andy's Room**

Twenty minutes later Andy and Sam were bed looking at photos that Sam had taken at the Zoo earlier that day on her IPad as music poured from her IPod dock, 'Beside You by Marians Trench' was currently playing. Andy had transferred the photos to the electrical devices an hour ago. Andy was moulded against Sam as she rested her head on his shoulder as he held her close.

"She's so cute," Andy commented as she watched the slideshow of pictures change. "And Leo looks so happy; I'll have to get some extra copies made for Traci."

Sam was brushing his fingers along the beautiful brunette's arm in a soothing motion as a smile stole his lips. "So, how is the case going? Any leads?" he asked in a causal tone.

Andy released a heavy sigh. "No," she supplied. "I mean the Detectives from 17th have gathered a lot of information of the family and crime scene but whoever ran Harper and her parents off the road left not physical evidence of themselves behind, just like Dwight's shooting. We think it's the same person. All we know is that the vehicle that hit them was a 2010 black hummer. 17th Division looked into all the local auto body shops and garages around that time matching that description and none were reported for repairs. They still have feelers out that are keeping and eye out though. After spending several hours pouring over those files, I now know that case inside out."

"We'll find whoever did this," Sam proclaimed as he placed a kiss on the top of her head. "It may take a little time but we'll find them for Ari."

Andy released another sigh as she turned off her IPad and placed it on the bed beside her. _That was one thing she loved about Sam, his determination. _She then turned towards him and curled into him, letting her arm drape across him. "We're still waiting on ballistics to hopefully give us a clue to who the shooter is, so hopefully we'll know something within the next few days." She said as she listened to the rhythmic beat of his heart. It made her feel whole and safe.

"When are we going to take Ari to Hamilton to visit her mom and grandparents?" he inquired.

Andy was starting to fall sleep. It had been a _long _day. "Friday is my next day off," she stifled with a yawn. "We'll take her over there and make a day of it. She grew up in Hamilton so maybe she can show us some of her favourite places," she shared as her eyes drifted closed.

Sam knew that his beautiful partner was falling asleep. He could hear it in her voice and feel it in her relaxed posture. He was kind of tired himself, looking after two kids wasn't easy. "Has your mother gotten back to you about Ari's next guardian?"

Andy's eyes remained shut. "Not yet," she revealed sleepy. "I'll call her again in the morning. But as long someone is after her, she'll be with us no matter what."

Sam looked down at the sleeping beauty in his arms as a smile licked his lips. He placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Night beautiful," he bided. "Love you."

"Ditto," she replied as her breathing began to even out and sleep overtook her.

* * *

**Thursday Morning**

**Kitchen – 06:30am**

Andy rinsed out her breakfast bowl and placed it in the dish tray. She then reached for her glass tumbler of Mango and Apple juice and bought it to her lips, taking a large swallow as she walked back towards the small dining area to where Arianna was seated at the table eating her own breakfast.

The girl had been up for fifteen minutes now. Andy had awoken at six when Sam had left with Boo Radley for their morning run. She had then jumped in the showered and dressed before coming out just as Arianna was exiting her own room. Andy had then went into the role of mom and prepared the girl and herself something to eat for breakfast.

Music filled the air coming from a small CD player on the kitchen bench that was playing tunes from a local radio station. It played a lot of music from the 80's to today.

Andy plopped down in a chair across from the eight-year-old who was almost finished with her bowl of cereal and glass of juice. "So … I'll be at work till five tonight but I'm sure you and Sam can find something fun to do together today."

"Sam's nice," Arianna said, fixing her eyes on Andy as she reached for a glass of juice. "And I like playing with Boo," she supplied as she took a few gulps of her juice.

Andy released a chuckle as she heard the front door open and twenty seconds later, Sam and Boo Radley appeared in sight. Sam leaned down and unclipped the dog from the leash and Boo Radley ran straight to his water bowl in the kitchen as Sam headed towards them.

Sam walked towards the table and patted Arianna on the head. "Good morning, Kiddo," he greeted as he passed her and stopped behind Andy's chair, placing his hands on her shoulder and leaning down to brush a kiss along her cheek. "Morning Beautiful," he greeted.

Andy smiled, happily. "Morning," she answered back. "How was your run?"

"Great," he supplied. "I'm actually gonna catch a quick shower before you head off," he told her, giving her shoulders a squeeze.

Andy nodded her head. "You got ten minutes," she answered with a smile.

* * *

Sam entered the lounge room to find Arianna on the couch watching morning cartoons with Boo Radley beside her as Andy walked in behind him coming from the direction of their room with her car keys in hand.

Andy walked towards her hot Detective, her eyes running up and down him as she absorbed that he was dressed in a clean pair of black jeans and his deep red v neck shirt that clung to his muscular built.

Sam pulled the beautiful brunette into his arms and locked his eyes with her's as his hands rested on her mid back, pulling her closer. Andy wrapped her arms around her dark haired partner. Her eyes briefly dropped from his and glanced at his lips before re-meeting his eyes again. "Don't get into too much trouble," she joked with a smirk. "I'll see you later," Andy added as she brushed a quick kiss against his lips.

Sam smiled down at her. "Not soon enough," he replied, recapturing her lips and reuniting the kiss. It only took a matter of seconds for Andy to deepen the kiss and a moan escaped her lips when his tongue touched hers. Her hands roamed across his back until they found the back of his neck, where her fingers gently played with his hair.

A long minute later Andy pulled back, panting as she did her best to catch her breath after that kiss, her eyes locked on his sultry ones. _He always managed to leave her breathless with each kiss. _"I better go," she mumbled hesitantly pulling away from Sam and walked towards the back of the couch.

Andy looked down at the eight year old that seemed to be captivated by the cartoon. "I'll see you tonight, Baby Bird," she told the girl as she patted her head from behind the couch. Arianna nodded her head and mumbled a goodbye, her eyes not turning from the television. Andy bit down on her bottom lip and shook her head. _Typical kid response when cartoons were involved. _

Andy walked towards the door, passing Sam as headed towards the couch and a moment later she heard him say.

"Oh cool, Inspector Gadget is on."

* * *

**Traci's House – 06:45am **

"Coming," Traci called as she walked to her front door in aid to stop the continuous ringing off her doorbell. She had an hour a little over until she started work, fifty minutes until she left. Traci had already showered and changed into her work clothes for the day and was about to pour herself a cup of coffee before the doorbell had started incessantly ringing. Leo was at his dad's until tomorrow night when she would pick him up.

Traci stopped opposite the door and looked through the peephole and surprised washed over her when she noticed who was ringing her bell. She yanked opened the door and glared at blonde man. "What are you doing here?" she demanded in an annoyed tone as her eyes absorbed in the faded bruising on his jaw. It should be completely gone in the next few days. "It's not even seven o'clock!"

Steve held up a take-away holder with two take-away cups of what she assumed were coffee and a paper bag with the logo from her favourite bakery stamped on it. "Hey Partner," he greeted her with a smile. "My car isn't working this morning so _Peckstein_ dropped me off here on their way into work since we don't start for another hour yet. I know that Leo is still at his dads so I thought we could have breakfast together and car pool," he added, holding up his goodies. "Gonna invite me in."

Traci still had her hand on the handle as she bit down on her lip. _This would be the first time that he would have been in her house and without Leo as a buffer – it kind of scared her._ _She liked Steve Peck. He was funny and not to mention good looking as hell. He was openly_ _flirtatious but she didn't think it was wise to start something up with him while they're partners. Jerry was still at the back of her mind … what would Leo think? _

"Nash?" Steve voiced with concern in his voice.

Traci was pulled from her thoughts at the sound of his voice, her eyes fixed on his baby blues. _She could get lost in those eyes._ Without another word, Traci stepped aside and gestured for the blonde Detective to enter.

Steve smiled as he walked into the house.

* * *

**Back Porch**

Forty minutes ago Traci had led the blonde Detective through her three bedroom house and out onto the back porch. The weather was nice out to be cooped up inside. The two were seated on her old couch as they chatted. They had already finished off their pastries and coffees thirty minutes ago. Steve was telling her a childhood story about him and Gail when they were younger.

Traci was actually enjoying herself thoroughly and Steve always knew how to make her laugh. Her phone beeped on the table in front of her, indicating a new text message. She retrieved her phone from the table in front of them and glanced at the recipient. _'How's breakfast going with Peck?'_ the message read from Andy.

Traci bit down on her bottom lip as she just stared at the message. _How did Andy know? Maybe Gail or Dov told her? What if word got out around the station and people started talking? Sometimes the station was worse than a High school when it came to gossip. What would people think?_

"What's wrong?" Steve asked the beautiful Detective as he watched the apprehension wash across her face.

Traci lifted her eyes as they clashed with Steve's. She cleared her throat. "Nothing," she lied.

Steve wasn't buying that for a second. "How come you went from laughing to apprehensive in a matter of seconds? Whatever was in that message seem to rattle you."

"I'm fine," Traci answered as she stood to her feet, pocketing her phone. She then scooped up the empty paper bag and take-away coffee cups. She then headed into the kitchen to dispose of the rubbish.

Steve followed the single mom back into the house. He stood in the doorway and watched as she walked towards the sink and washed her hands under the running water. "Traci, what's really going on?"

Traci turned around and watched Steve walk towards her. She bit down on her bottom lip. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she lied as she leaned back against the bench.

Steve wasn't buying it. He stopped two metres from the female Detective and crossed his arms. "Why do you pull back every time we're just having fun or joking around? I like you, Traci. You're funny, stubborn and beautiful and we seem to have a good time together. I just don't understand why you always pull back?" he asked, taking another large step forward – leaving less than a metre between them.

Traci intook a sharp breath as her heart started thumping. _How did he manage to see straight through her? He was a good Detective, but she couldn't tell him the truth. The fact that she was falling for him, it scared her. _"We should get going," she told him as she walked passed him to retrieve her keys from their hook on the wall.

Steve knew he should drop it. She obviously didn't want to talk about it and he knew not to piss her off. "You know, I could buy that house that's up for sale across the street and we could car pool every morning," he supplied with a smile.

Traci released a loud chuckle as she grabbed the keys and turned around to face him. "What would you do with a two story five bedroom house?" she proclaimed, walking towards the door.

Steve followed her.

* * *

**A/N: **Reviews are appreciated


	14. Chapter 14 - Uncle Sammy

Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Rookie Blue, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out McSwarek Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss*

**A/N: **Thank you for all the amazing reviews. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me - if you have a question.

**I am so so so sorry this took so long, I've had a hectic week and weekend. **

Happy Readings …

* * *

**CHAPTER 14**

**15****th**** Division – 10:03am – Squad room**

Andy was standing in front of the photocopier as she made a copy of each page in the Weston/Howard file. She planned to work on it while at home and even have Sam take a look at it. He was a good cop and a great Detective and always thought outside the box so maybe he could see something that they've missed. Andy only had a few pages left to copy when she heard her name being called.

"Andy," Claire McNally voiced.

Andy turned around and saw her mother walking towards her with her leather folder tucked under one arm. "Mom?" she acknowledged. _Andy had planned to call her soon. _"What are you doing here?"

Claire smiled at her daughter as she noticed that she seemed a little tense. "Is everything okay?"

Andy turned back and faced the printer. She gathered up the paperwork that she had copied and placed it all on top of the case file. "I'm great," she answered, turning back to face the older version of herself as she hugged the file close. "I am just working a case that orphaned a little girl that Sam and I are falling in love with – with the more time we spend with her." She vented. "And whoever is behind their deaths managed to not leave one friggin clue behind," she proclaimed in frustration.

Claire looked at her daughter with composure and empathy. _She knew what she was going to tell her daughter was going to be hard, but it had to be done and she was going to find out sooner or later. It was better coming from her then a phone call from some stranger. _"I have been meaning to call in but I've been busy with locating Arianna Howard's next of kin on top of my workload and I knew she was in good hands with you and Sam. How is Arianna doing?"

Andy could see that her mother was bursting to tell her something serious, but was trying mask it. _She had that look in her eyes._ "She's doing great, beside's the nightmares but that is expected with what she has been through over the last few days – last several weeks. Boo sleeps at the end of her bed at night as if he is protecting her. Mom … what is it?"

Claire bit down on her bottom lip and took a deep breath. "I am here to update you on Arianna's guardianship and who is next in line to take her. I just got off the phone with the family lawyer twenty minutes ago and he informed me of who was marked as her next of kin if anything happened to her parents. I informed the lawyer how her step-father has signed his rights away and he said he would need a copy of that document for his files."

Andy felt a chill run down her spine. _Where they were going to lose Arianna already? Who was marked as the next of kin? Who would Harper trust her daughter with other than her parents. After going over Harper's file, it was obvious that she didn't have a lot of close friends. Who was the back up? Unless …_

"Harper Weston left her daughter to an Addison Perry if anything ever happened to herself, her husband and her parents." The social worker supplied. "She entrusted Miss Perry with her daughter and the family wealth. I figured there was a connection with the victim when I heard the name Perry, so I ran her name and discovered that she is Dwight Perry's daughter and is -"

"A famous author," Andy mumbled. "I know, I met her yesterday. Have you called Miss Perry? Does she know? She is probably still at the hospital with her father, the two are close."

"Claire," Oliver voiced as he walked down the stairs from the platform area that led to Frank's Office and towards the McNally women. He had just gotten off the phone with the Officer that's currently assigned on duty outside of Dwight Perry's room with some interesting news when he had spotted the two McNally women talking. "What brings you into our neck of the woods? Everything okay with Arianna?" he asked as he stopped opposite her and turned his eyes from the older woman and onto her daughter.

Andy pulled her cellphone from her pant pocket with her free hand and unlocked her phone. She then began tapping out her message with her thumb as she listened to the conversation around her.

Claire turned her eyes onto the younger man. "Officer Shaw, I was just informing Officer McNally on who is now Arianna Howard's guardian according to Harper Weston's will."

Oliver turned his eyes from his friend and back onto her mother. "Is it someone we know? You're aware that Arianna has to remain in police protection until the shooter is apprehended."

Claire McNally nodded her head. "I am and I am still waiting for Miss Perry to contact me with her response. The lawyer said he left a message on both her cell number and landline in Australia since that was the contact information that was in the file left by Harper."

"Perry?" Oliver repeated, crossing his arms. _The phone call he had just taken involved an Addison Perry. _

"Yeah," Andy spoke up as she looked up from her phone and at her friend with mixed emotion. "Addison Perry – Dwight's daughter," she supplied nonchalantly. "I just sent her a message to call me when she can and I am about to call Sam to update him on the situation. Wait, she doesn't know yet?" Andy inquired, turning her eyes onto her mother.

Claire shook her head.

"Andy," Traci's voice called as she entered the squad room coming from the direction of her Office and looked around at the people that were gathered. "Ms McNally?" _What was she doing here? The lawyer had said that he had talked to a Claire McNally from Children's Aid. Did she tell Andy already?"_

Andy focused her attention on her friend who stopped a few metres from her. "What's wrong, Trace?" she asked her friend.

Traci turned her eyes back onto her best friend. "I just got off the phone with Harper Weston's lawyer about who has custody of Arianna …"

Andy released a deep sigh. "Addison Perry," she repeated. "I know but she doesn't know yet -"

"She will any minute now," Tracie revealed. "I gave him her contact information that she gave us when he said that he couldn't get onto her."

Andy just nodded her head. _She couldn't understand why she felt so sad because Addison Perry was a nice person and if she was anything like the characters in her novel, Arianna would be in great care._ _Andy knew she and Sam would miss the little girl like crazy though. _

"Addison is at the hospital," Oliver spoke up. "I was just informed by the Officer that is currently on guard duty of Dwight Perry's room that his services were no longer needed there. I spoke with her briefly and she informed me how she has hired private security for him for the remainder of his stay there. She said that she was appreciative of our protection but it would be of better use to the people who really needed them."

Andy let all the new information sink in before she spoke. "I need to call Sam and update him on everything," she supplied in a neutral tone as she turned from her friends and mother and walked away from them. Andy wanted to find somewhere private too talk. _She just needed to talk to Sam, just to hear his voice. _

"Andy," Claire called after her daughter. "You knew that this was only a temporary situation."

Andy stopped in her tracks and turned around; hazel brown eyes matched hazel brown eyes. A wave of anger washed over the brunette cop. "Arianna is not a temporary situation and I'm sorry if I tend to get attached to quickly and have trouble just walking away," she vexed with sadness lacing her voice.

Claire felt a pang of sadness mixed with guilt wash over her. She could hear the hurt still in her daughter's voice.

Andy knew that her words had hurt her mother. _She knew that it wasn't all her mother's fault for the rift that happened to them. Her father had been the one to keep them apart because he thought he was protecting her, but it still hurt – all those years without having a mom in her life when she really needed one. _"I'm sorry, Mom. I just _need _to talk to Sam," she said as she turned and walked away, hitting speed dial 2.

* * *

**Grange Park **

Sam was holding Boo Radley's leash as the big dog walked beside him on his left and Arianna was holding his hand on his right. Boo Radley had his ESA vest on. They were walking through the crowded area where some sort of fair was occurring that the Mayor was holding to raise funds for something. It opened at nine this morning and ended later tonight. Oliver had told him about his last night during dinner. He had mentioned that his daughters were going and he would meet them later that day with Celery so they could finally meet her.

Arianna had just gotten her face painted as a butterfly and his was painted like a tiger after being talked into it by an eight year old. They were heading in the direction of a jumping castle when Sam spotted a familiar face and a smile curved his lips. He noticed that she wasn't alone. The brunette teenager was holding hands with some teenage boy that didn't look familiar, _not that he knew any of Izzy's friends except that one girl he had met the night of that stupid party a few months back._

Sam was pulled from his thoughts when Izzy started kissing the boy and a wave of protectiveness washed over him. Since Oliver wasn't here, Sam figured he should step in. "Oh Izzy," he called towards his older niece as he began walking towards her with Arianna and the dog.

Isabelle pulled back from an amazing kiss when she heard a familiar voice. At first she thought she was hearing things but she turned her eyes in the direction that the voice had come and spotted the owner of it. "You've got to be kidding me?" she mumbled to herself.

A moment later Sam stopped a few feet in front of the young brunette that had a fake smile plastered along her face, he knew that she wasn't happy that he had interrupted her _moment. _

"Hey Uncle Sammy," she said, annoyance lacing her tone as she dropped her eyes towards the young blonde girl with a butterfly painted on her face. "What are you doing here and nice look."

Sam grinned at his niece. He could hear the annoyance in her voice. "Oh you know me, Izzy. I am always up for a good face paint?" he replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

The teenager rolled her eyes. "Whatever, whose the kid? You become a nanny while injured?"

Sam felt a smirked fall upon his lips. _She had her father's charm. _"No," he answered. "This is Arianna," he introduced as he turned to face the girl. "Ari, this is Izzy Shaw," he told her. "She's Oliver oldest daughter. He has two more, Sophie and Paige."

Arianna looked at the older girl. "Where are they?" she asked.

Sam turned his focus back onto the fifteen year old and the punk that was holding Izzy close_. He was a step up from that criminal she dated last year that Oliver almost shot._ "Good question," he said, turning his eyes onto the blue eyed brunette who was glaring at him. "You father said that you would be looking after your sisters here," he voiced, looking around the area and not seeing any sight of his other two nieces.

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "We are … they're in line over there," she said, pointing towards the ride that her two sisters were waiting in. "Are you here spying on me? Did dad send you?" she asked, getting defensive.

Sam let go of Arianna's hand and raised both hands up in front of him in surrendering, releasing a dimple filled smile. "Whoa, No," he supplied. "Oliver mentioned this fair thing last night at dinner and knew that it would be something fun for Arianna to do and somewhere I could take Boo. I spotted you and wanted to say hi to one of my favourite nieces," Sam explained as he turned his eyes back onto the blonde haired teenage boy. "Hi, I'm _Detective _Swarek, who are you?" he asked, folding his arms bringing the dog lead with him. Isabelle rolled her eyes. _She knew that her uncle was trying to intimidate her boyfriend, but she expected this from her father. _ The blonde hair boy stood his ground. He was a few feet shorter than Sam but didn't seem scared. "Aiden Wyatt, Sir," he answered back, extending his hand for Sam to shake. Sam just looked down at the hand. "Hey Uncle Sammy," Isabelle voiced as a smirked stole her lips. "Aren't you missing somebody?"

Sam raised an eyebrow at his niece before turning his eyes to the spot where Arianna had been standing - to find her missing. "Ari," he said in disbelief. _Where the hell was she? She was standing there a minute ago. Fear began to fill him as horrible thought about children disappearing in public places filtered his mind. _He lifted his eyes and automatically began searching the area for any sight of the girl.

"Arianna!" he called out in a panic. Twenty seconds later he spotted the flash of blonde in the pink sweatshirt that she insisted wearing since her bruises were still visible.

Boo Radley pulled Sam forward in her direction and his feet picked up speed as he run towards the braided pigtailed girl that was standing off from a fenced off pony ride, watching it.

Thirty seconds later he was standing in front of her with a beating heart and breathing heavily. "Don't ever run off without telling me!" he scolded, his voice coming out a little harsher than he meant – but he had been scared when he couldn't find her. Boo Radley released a loud bark.

Arianna automatically shielded herself for a beating and shock washed over Sam when he noticed that. Sam felt staggered as squatted down to her level and placed his leash free hand on her shoulder. "Ari," he addressed her in a soft tone. "Kiddo, look at me," he requested.

Arianna lifted her blue eyes onto the darked haired man. _He didn't look angry anymore. He looked scared. _

Sam gave her shoulder a squeeze. "I am sorry that I yelled at you," he told her. "I just got scared when I couldn't find you. You have to promise not to take off again."

Arianna nodded her head. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I just wanted to see the ponies," she explained pointing towards the pony rides.

Sam lifted his eyes onto the ponies that were being led around a fenced up area with kids on their backs. A smile formed his lips as he looked back at the eight year old. He was about to ask her if she wanted to go on a ride when his cellphone began to ring. Sam stood to his feet and reached into his back pocket. He pulled the ringing device from it with his free hand. A smile licked his lips when Andy's name flashed across the screen.

"Hey Beautiful," he voiced into the phone.

* * *

**15****th**** Division – 10:30am – Interview Room 2**

Andy was sitting on the couch as she hung up her phone and sank back into the cushions. She felt a lot better after talking to Sam for the last twenty minutes. She had even spoke to Arianna for a few minutes as she told her how they got their faces painted and Andy was doing her best to picture what that would look like when her phone beeped. Andy dropped her eyes down to the new message from Sam, it was a picture message. She opened it and a chuckle escaped her throat as she looked down at the adorable picture of Sam and Arianna both smiling with their painted faces and dimples at full force. At the bottom of the message read the text _'Wish you were here'._

Andy wiped the few tears that escaped her eyes and typed back _'You two look adorkable and me too' _before hitting send. She then saved the picture as her new screen background. Andy then closed her eyes for a moment to just relax until her phone began to ring. Her eyes shot open and she looked down at the phone, noticing the number. Andy inhaled a deep breath before she answered the phone.

"Hey, I was expecting your call," she spoke into the phone.

* * *

**Planet Play – 11am**

The play area was filled with energetic children burning off the massive amount of sugar that they had consumed as parents sat at tables nearby, slightly watching them as they chatted among one another. There were three different birthday parties happening at the moment so the place was swarming with children from the age of two to ten.

Chris was watching the mother of his child and had been for past several minutes now_. She hadn't taken her eyes of that damn phone in her hand._ They had been here for an hour now, the party had started at ten and will finish at two p.m. Christian was having a blast with his friends. Chris could see that Denise seemed a little tense. _Things had been strained between them lately. He knew she was hiding something. _"What's going on?" he asked her, straight-out. _He was tired of all the lying and pretending. _

Denise was looking down at her phone at the three missed calls that she had received from him in the last ten minutes. _She had put her phone on silent so Chris wouldn't hear it. He was already getting suspicious of something and she knew that she should tell him the truth, but she was scared that she would lose him. _"Nothing," she lied.

Chris was a patient man and rarely lost his temper but enough was shook his head. "Stop lying and tell me what is going on? Who keeps calling you?" he demanded with a raised voice, knowing the answer.

A few parents' eyes turned in their direction.

Denise glared at him and stood to her feet. "Not here," she said as she turned and walked away from the table. Chris got to his feet and chased after her. He grabbed her shoulder, stopping her several metres from where the party was happening.

Denise spun around and glared at him. "What?"

"What is going on? Who is Jean McKenzie?" he demanded.

Shock registered across Denise's face and fear began to fill her features as she bought her hands to her mouth, releasing a gasp. "How do you know about Jean McKenzie?" she asked in alarm. _What else did he know?_

Chris remained stern. "I know that he has been calling you a lot lately and I know that he lives in Timmins and has a prior in aggravated assault back in 95. So who is he and what does he want?"

Denise jaw dropped gobsmacked. "You've been spying on me? What did you do … pull up my phone records? Have me followed? You don't trust me!" she asked as tears welled her eyes.

Chris folded his arms, noticing how she was trying to deflect the question. Suspects did it all the time when they didn't want to answer the question that was being asked. "Who is he?"

Denise bit down on her bottom lip as guilt washed over her.

"Christian's mom and dad," Mrs Camden (the mother whose son's party they were at) stood in front of them. "I am sorry to interrupt but we called the kids in for cake a minute ago and we can't find Christian," she said in a serious tone. "None of the kids have seen him for the last few minutes."

Both parents turned in her direction. "What!"

Chris took off back in the direction of the big play gym to where he had last seen his son around ten minutes ago.

* * *

**A/N: **Now in this fic, Chris never went back to Timmins so he never met Christian's Bio father, I figured it was about time the truth came out, it will be written a little differently to how the show had it. I also don't know where the jurisdiction starts and ends with 15th Division, so I am just fluking it. According to Google maps, Planet Play would be around 30 minutes from 15th Division so I figured that another jurisdiction would handle it. Let me know if I am wrong?

Reviews are appreciated.

And I promise that we will get to Arianna's Bio father soon.


	15. Chapter 15 - Fireworks

Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Rookie Blue, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out McSwarek Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss*

**A/N: **Thank you for all the amazing reviews. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me - if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

**So … **So I have watched the episode when Christian goes missing a few times now (skipping pass all the McCollins stuff) and I don't care what Denise says, she knew from the start that Christian wasn't Chris's son but she wanted him as the dad because he is a good man. So Christian's disappearance will be a little different then how they had it on the show, but the speech at the end will be the same because I think Chris was amazing in it.

* * *

**CHAPTER 15 **

**Downtown Toronto **– **11:11am – On Patrol **

Dov was driving along the streets of downtown Toronto patrolling with his partner for the day – Gail. Since Chris had taken the day off, Oliver had assigned them together. Gail had said to him that she was relieved that she didn't have to spend the day looking through the files of the 'hit and run' case _again_. She had sore eyes from all the reading that she had to do yesterday. Andy remained working with the D's because she was determined to solve this case.

Dov had Bon Jovi blasting through the speakers and singing 'It's my life' at the top of his lungs with the window's wound down.

Gail was looking out the window as she listened to her boyfriend sing along to the radio. She couldn't tear the smile off her lips at the goofiness of the man she loved. _He was such an idiot, but he was her idiot._ A loud chirping sound came from Dov's phone that was sitting on the dashboard. Gail reached for the phone as she turned the dial of the volume down.

Her blue eyes absorbed in the caller ID and Gail smiled as she answered the phone. "Hey Doofus," she greeted the caller. "How's it going with -"

"Christian's missing!" Chris announced, fear evident in his voice.

Gail turned her eyes towards her partner and placed a hand on his shoulder, which cause Dov to look her way. They shared a look and he pulled over to the side of the road as Gail answered. "What do you mean Christian is missing … How?" she then put the phone on loud speaker and held the phone between her and Dov.

"I don't know. I have searched the place inside out and he is not here," Chris told them with panic lacing his tone. "Officers from 17th Division are just now arriving. Oh god, how could this happen. I'm a cop. How could I let this happen?"

Gail and Dov looked at each other with apprehension.

"This is not your fault, Chris." Gail voiced with earnest into the phone. "Do you hear me? Everything is gonna be fine, Chris. We'll find him," she promised with determination.

A moment of silence passed through the phone and background noise could be heard of people talking and someone calling out to Chris. Ten more seconds passed before they heard a response.

"Look," Chris's voiced followed. "I have to go and talk to our fellow Officers in blue, but can you guys get word out and have everyone looking for _him?"_ he asked as his voice broke toward the end.

"On it, I'm putting out an amber alert now," Dov answered instantly as he reached for the radio and picked it up and called it in as he shared a concerned look with Gail.

The line went dead.

* * *

**Planet Play **

Chris clutched his phone tightly in his hands as he looked towards were Denise was sitting with a female cop and giving her statement and information about their son like what he was wearing. She was clutching a picture of him in her hands that she kept in her purse as tears ran down her cheeks.

Chris felt a pang of guilt was through him. _This was all his fault. He should have been watching his son and not yelling at his mother. He would find his boy, no matter what! _

Ten minutes later an unfamiliar female voiced called his name.

"Mr and Mrs Diaz?" she addressed them.

Chris was sitting at the same table that he had been sitting at all morning when he heard the voice. Denise was beside him and he was holding her hand, but neither had really said a word to one another in the last ten minutes.

Chris lifted his eyes and absorbed in the older blonde woman in her late thirties that had a badge clipped to her dress pants. _She was obviously a Detective._ "Chris," he introduced himself. "And this is Denise," he answered, not worrying about correcting her on the assumption of them being married.

"Hi, I'm Detective Mary Marshall," she introduced herself, her tone was somber. "Can you tell me what happened? When did you notice that your son was missing? Where were you and what were you doing?"

Chris was still a little stunned that this was actually happening to him. He was usually the one asking victims or family members of victims these types of questions, not answering them.

"Um, Denise and I were having a _conversation_ just over there …" he supplied as he pointed to where they had been arguing. "When Joey's mom came over and told us that they couldn't find Christian. None of the kids had seen him for a few minutes before that. I must have seen him several minutes before that. He waved at me before going into that jungle gym looking thing and that was when I last saw him, it was around ten fifty-five." Chris remember that he had quickly glanced at his watching after waving to his son before turning his eyes onto Denise.

The female Detective nodded as she jotted down some notes onto her little notepad. "I understand an amber alert has already been put out for your son," she voiced.

Chris squeezed Denise hand and nodded his head. "I'm a cop," he told her, straight-out. "When I couldn't find him, I called my best friend who is on duty and he put out the alert. I am not wasting one second, I know what happens to kids when they go missing and I know there is a time limit."

Detective Marshall nodded her head. "I promise you that we'll do everything in our power to locate your son and bring him home. The entire city will be on lookout for him."

Chris just nodded his head in response.

"Detective," a uniformed male Officer called. "We have something on the surveillance footage that you should see."

* * *

**Surveillance Room**

Chris stood in front of a wall of screens that showed different sections of Planet Play with Detective Marshall on one side and Denise squeezing his hand tightly on the other side. There were a few Officers along with Planet Play's own security in the room.

The security guard that was seated at the table in front of the wall of screens began tapping some buttons on a keyboard in front of him that was hooked to the system and black and white images appeared on the screen in front of him.

"So I pulled up the footage from ten am and played it through to just after eleven to when the child was discovered missing," he explained to the room. "And at ten fifty two was when we found this," he supplied as he pressed play and let the video play.

Chris watched as he saw his son being carried out of the front door by some guy. Christian was talking to the man like he knew him. They saw his face briefly but it was too quick for Chris to see him properly. He felt Denise's hand tighten in his.

"Can you go back and pause it," Mary requested.

The guy did as requested and that's when Chris got a good look at the face. It was slightly blurry but looked familiar. _Where had he seen that face before? _

Mary turned her eyes onto the parents and asked. "Do you recognize him?"

Denise let go of Chris's hand as a gasp slipped her lips. "Oh my god," she whispered in shock as she went pale. _What was he doing here? _

"Do you recognize him?" the female Detective asked with determination.

Denise nodded her head as tears brimmed her eyes.

Chris turned his eyes onto the mother of his son and saw the guilt on her face. He then turned and looked back at the image of the guy who had their son and that's when it hit him. "That's him," Chris said in recognition, pointing to the screen. "Jean McKenzie, right!"

The Detective looked from the father and onto the mother of the missing child. "And who is Jean McKenzie?" she requested as she folded her arms.

Chris crossed his arms and looked at the mother of his son with anger. "I would like to know that myself. Who is he Denise and why the hell does he have _my _son? Why the hell has he been calling you?"

Denise felt her heart ache. _She knew that she would have to confess everything now. Her little 'happy family' image was shattered and might not be able be fixed_. "He's a guy that I dated for a few weeks not long after we broke up. The day he hit me was the day I left him."

Chris was confused. _Wouldn't she have been pregnant with their son by then? _"Why does he have Christian and what kind of guy dates a pregnant woman? If he hurts my boy to get back at you, I will never forgive you."

Denise bit down on her bottom lip as tears filled her eyes. She shook her head. "He won't hurt him," she confessed as she swallowed hard. "I wasn't pregnant when I started dating him. And I didn't know I was pregnant when I left him."

Chris was shocked and confused. _What did this all mean? Was she saying that Christian wasn't his son? Why would she have told him that he was if he wasn't the father? Chris didn't know what to think. He had a friggin tattoo on his arm of his son and now she was saying that Christian wasn't his._

"Do you have his number?" the female Detective asked.

Denise could see the hurt on Chris face and she felt horrible for causing it. She let out a sniffle as she turned her eyes onto the older woman and nodded her head.

* * *

**Andy's Condo - 17:22 pm – outside Hallway**

Andy stood outside her condo door and released a heave sigh. She had her keys in one hand but wasn't ready to go in yet and was hugging the copied case file in the other. She was so tired, emotionally and physically. It had been a long emotional day. It had started with finding out about Addison being Arianna's guardian and then everything with Christian disappearing – luckily the little boy had been found within the hour of being taken and the man was arrested. Andy hadn't had a chance to talk to Chris about the abduction yet and there were whispers going around the station that it was Christian's biological father that had taken him. She had called Chris a few times during the day, but he wasn't answering any calls.

_**15**__**th**__** Division – 10:35am – Interview Room 2 **_

"_I was expecting your call," Andy spoke into the phone._

_There was a moment of silence before the Aussie author answered. "I know, I got your message just as I was receiving a call from Harper's lawyer. He asked me to come in as soon as I could, so I figured our call could wait. I guess you've heard and that was the reason for your message?"_

_Andy inhaled a deep breath and chewed on her bottom lip. "Yeah," she simply answered. "I wanted to discuses Arianna with you. I was informed that you hired private security to watch over your father and I wanted to remind you that Arianna should remain in our custody until the shooter is found since we believe that Arianna has been his target all along. She is the connection between the car accident and the shooting," she revealed. "Your father even told us that she was the one that the shooter was looking for and I am aware that you might be able to hire protection but she has been through so much over the last few days and I wouldn't feel comfortable that she was being protected by strangers." Andy voiced, speaking a-mile-a-minute. "I promise you that we will locate who shot your father and killed Harper and her parents. Arianna's safety is out first …" _

"_Andy," the Australian cut in. "We do need to talk about Arianna's future but it will have to wait until later. I am about to head out to Hamilton to visit Harper's grave," she confessed. "I just need to see her and try to make sense of all of this and why she chose me. According to the letter that she left me, we had only known each other a few months at the time. I just need to wrap my head around all of this. It came quiet as a shock."_

_Andy was surprised to hear that. She figured that Harper would have discussed it with her friend, especially something this serious but Harper didn't expect to die young either. "I understand, Sam and I are planning on taking Arianna out there tomorrow to visit the graves if that's okay with you. I mean if you want to …"_

"_Andy," the Australian cut in again with a chuckle. "It's okay," Addison supplied. "I think it might be easier if you two take her. I don't know if I would be up for a second visit or be able to stay strong around that little girl. Are you and your partner free on the weekend? I would love for the four of us to get together and sort everything out."_

_Andy licked her lips as she nodded. "Yeah, I have the weekend off. We'll see you then. I'll call you later and organize the details."_

"_Thank you," came the response before the line disconnected. _

_Andy just sat there for a moment, looking down at the phone and her new screen saver. _

Andy placed her key in the door and opened it. She entered her condo with a heavy sigh as she closed the door behind her and placed her keys on the hook near the door. She heard the sound of the television coming from the lounge area and began to walk further into the condo.

Boo Radley spotted her from the kitchen to where he had been drinking from his bowl and ran towards her. Andy smiled at her dog as he stopped in front of her feet and gave him a pat down and kissed him on the top of his head. The dog wagged his tail and looked happy to see her.

Andy walked towards the kitchen bench and placed the case file down on it before she continued her walk through the condo and reached the doorway of the lounge area. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she spotted Sam and Arianna sitting on the couch watching television together. She could see them side on and noticed that Sam had washed the tiger from his face but Arianna still had the butterfly. Sam had his arm draped over the girl's shoulder as she rested her head on his shoulder and was hugging a large toy monkey. All of a sudden she heard Sam and Arianna laugh together. Her eyes flicked to the television screen and a smile stole her lips as she noticed that they were watching 'Space Buddies' and it was up to the section where _Butterball _let off some gas so he could move in his space suit. _Who would have thought the day would come that hard-ass Detective Sam Swarek would be watching a children's movie about puppies and laughing. _Andy remembered back to when they had started dating the first time round and he had teased her for owning so many children's movies. She defended that it was because she needed them for when she was babysitting Leo but eventually admitted that she loved 'Air Bud' when she was a kid and ended up by the entire serious because the puppies were adorable.

Boo Radley brushed against her leg and she smiled down at her dog. She turned her attention back onto the love of her life and little girl. Andy had no idea what the future had in store for them or Arianna, but she would make every moment count.

"I'm home," she finally spoke up, causing two sets of eyes to turn in her direction followed by matching dimple filled smiles.

"Andy," Arianna announced as she jumped off the couch and ran towards the older woman with her monkey under one arm. She ran into the older brunette's open arms and the two hugged for a long minutes before Andy released her and smiled at the braided pigtailed girl.

"And who do we have here?" she asked, touching the monkey's nose.

Arianna held the monkey up and smiled. "Sammy won him for me," she supplied. "He said that we can go back there tonight to see the fireworks and have dinner with your dad and your friends from work."

Andy nodded her head. "Yep," she answered. "We are all gonna watch the fireworks together and have dinner and listen to live music, but that in still a little while away. So how about we finish watching those silly puppies."

Arianna nodded her head and headed back to the couch.

Andy smiled when Sam pulled her into his arms and placed a long deep kiss on her lips. She then rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. _It felt so good coming home to him and she felt like she could handle anything problem that came their way when she was safe in the arms of his love. _She listened to the rhythmic sound of his heart beat.

Sam placed a kiss on the top of her head. "How's Diaz doing?" he asked her with compassion.

* * *

**Diaz House – 18:02p.m – Kitchen**

Chris entered the house and walked into the kitchen to grab a much needed beer when he spotted Denise sitting at the table nursing a mug. After they had gotten Christian back and the investigation was wrapped up. It was a little after midday and Chris had bought them home. After he had put Christian down for his nap, he left the house for some needed space and time to think. He turned off his phone and just drove around for a while before pulling over at a park and just sitting in his car for a while, thinking about everything that had happened since Denise had walked back into his life with _his son. _

"Chris," she whispered as sob escaped her throat. She stood to her feet but didn't make an attempt to move from the table.

Chris was still furious at her but his feet managed to move further into the kitchen. His eyes looked around the room for any sign of the boy. _His real father had been arrested since he abducted Christian. Chris still didn't know what was going to happen to the man. _"Where is he?" he asked, his tone coming out harsher than expected.

Denise sniffled. "Gail and Dov are watching him," she said as she walked across the room to him. "I wanted us to talk …" _Even though they now knew that he wasn't Christian's father, they still promised to look after him. 'He is family,' Dov had said to her. She wasn't sure if he were talking about Christian or Chris but she knew that she could trust her son with them even though they were angry with her for lying to Chris._

Chris expression remained still and his eyes were dark as she stopped in front of him with tears pouring from her eyes.

"Chris, please," she begged as she placed her hands on his folded arms.

Chris's jaw tightened. _A part of him wanted to comfort her because she was hurting but the other part of him wanted to hate her for what she did to him._ "How could you let me think that I was his dad?" he demanded, his voice rose. "How could you give him to me and know that he wasn't mine?"

Denise bit down on her bottom lip as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I didn't know for sure?" she lied.

Chris removed his jacket, tossing it on the floor. He then lifted the sleeve off his shirt and revealed the tattoo that she had seen many times since he had gotten it a few weeks ago. "Well you should have made sure before you showed up here and ruined my life."

Denise felt the words hit her like a dagger to her heart. "I wanted him to be yours," she confessed. "I wanted him to have a good father. I wanted you back in my life. I wanted us to a family."

Chris was furious at her. _How could she be so selfish!_ "That's not good enough! Everything that happened today, in my heart he still feels like my son! I look at him and I see my son! MINE! What am I suppose to do now?"

Denise just sobbed.

* * *

**Grange Park - 19:03p.m **

Sam, Andy and Arianna arrived here a few minutes ago and where walking through the crowds of people from all ages and young families. Sam held Andy close by his side in a side hug and was holding Boo Radley's leash with his free hand. Andy had one hand around Sam's waist and the other one was holding Arianna's tight while the girl hugged her monkey close.

There was a live band playing up on a temporary stage that had been built and people were gathered in the area around it along with food trucks and little seating tented areas along with a roped off area where a temporary bar looking area was set up.

"So where are we meeting everybody?" Sam asked Andy as they stopped near a food truck.

Andy had texted both her father and Traci as they left the Condo to inform them of their soon arrival. Her eyes began to scan the area, looking for any sign of her friend or father. "Traci said that we were all meeting near the …" she began explaining when she spotted her father several metres up ahead. He was with an older blonde woman. Andy could only see the back of the woman but something seems familiar about her.

Boo Radley pulled Sam forward when he spotted the older McNally. The dog was wearing his ESA vest so they wouldn't have any trouble with bringing him here. They had gotten a few odd looks but Andy didn't care.

"Dad," she called out when they were only a few metres away, people kept walking in front of them. When they reappeared in sight, Tommy was pulling back from a kiss and turned around to face her.

"Hey Kiddo," he greeted his daughter as his girlfriend kept her back turned to them. Tommy turned his eyes onto the dark haired man. "Sam," he greeted with a nod of the head and then dropped his eyes to the blonde little girl. "Hey Arianna."

Arianna smiled back at the older man. "Hi," she answered in a shy tone.

Tommy's girlfriend turned as he pulled her into a side hug and she rested her hand on his chest and head on his shoulder. Tommy turned his eyes back onto his daughter to see the stunned expression on her face.

Andy and Sam's jaws dropped when they acknowledged who his _girlfriend _was.

"**Maggie," **they both supplied in unison.

Maggie nodded her head, smiling at two of her favourite customers. "Surprise," she said nervously.

Arianna tilted her head and looked at the grownups intrigued. She turned her eyes onto Andy. "Why was your dad kissing Molly?"

Andy dropped her eyes from her father and onto the set of curious blue orbs that were staring up at her. "Well, Baby Bird. Dad was kissing Molly because they're _dating," _she answered, still gobsmacked.

Molly looked at the brunette cop with tender eyes. "Yes," she replied softly. "I am sorry that we haven't told you before now but it's been four months and since things are getting serious, we figured it was time that we started telling our children." The older woman confessed. "Shania knows because she works at the diner but we plan to tell the rest this weekend and you tonight, Andy. I hope you're not mad at me for not saying something sooner."

Andy was still stunned at the news. She was happy for her father of course and she really liked Molly, but them being _together _was a shock. Andy saw the woman like a second mother in the year she had known her. She felt Sam's hand squeeze her side. He was telling her that he was right there.

"So Kiddo?" Tommy asked his daughter_. He had never seen her be this quiet for this long – ever. _

Andy smiled. "If you're happy, Dad then I am happy," she told him with sincerity. "But if you break Molly's heart, you better watch out." She warned him with amusement.

Tommy smiled at his daughter and shook his head. "Aren't you supposed to say that to Molly? I'm _your _dad."

Andy just chuckled in response.

* * *

**20:03p.m**

The group had gathered around a long rectangular table in one of the seating areas that had been set up for tonight. They were all looking up towards the dark sky as fireworks filled it with multiple colours and designs along with the loud noise. Leo, Arianna, Sophie and Paige loved it but Christian had his hands covering his ears as he sat on Chris's lap, Denise by his side.

Andy couldn't wipe the smile from her face as she looked around at her _15__th__ Division family _that were gathered and all having a great time, several conversations happening at once. Andy was curled up in Sam's arms. Gathered at the table was Oliver and Celery along with his two youngest daughters since Izzy was hanging out with her boyfriend and small group of friends around here somewhere. Dov and Gail were cuddling as they sat beside Chris and Denise. Traci was watching her son as Steve sat close beside her. Sam had asked her what was going on with them and Andy gave him a grin in response.

Nick and his girlfriend along with Chloe and husband (which surprised everyone) but apparently the two had been on a break when she joined the division.

After the day that they had had, this seemed like a nice way to end the night – _with family._

* * *

**So, I know I shoved a lot in this chapter but I got it to you guys quickly. I am hoping to have another chapter up before I leave for Sydney on Thursday for 4 days. **

**Reviews are appreciated as always**


	16. Chapter 16 - Joe

Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Rookie Blue, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out McSwarek Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss*

**A/N: **Thank you for all the amazing reviews. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me - if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

I am so **sorry **this chapter took forever … I've had a busy two weeks and I am writing a second fic 'You Matter'. I haven't forgotten about this story, and it still has a few chapters if not several to go yet.

Happy Reading …

* * *

**CHAPTER 16 **

**Friday **

**Hamilton Cemetery – 09:33am**

Andy and Sam along with Arianna were walking through the cemetery. Sam had his arm wrapped around Andy's waist, she had her arm snaked around his and her free hand was holding the little girl's. Sam was holding Boo Radley's leash with his free hand, the dog casually trotting ahead of him.

Andy had explained to Arianna where they were going before they had left her Condo this morning and the girl had been quite on the 50 minute drive down here.

The little girl was dressed in light grey shorts and a deep purple top, with white sneakers – her bruises were almost faded and hopefully gone by the time she started school. Her long blonde hair had been braided into pigtails that morning. Andy, herself was dressed in a long black maxi dress and Sam was dressed casually in black denim jeans and a black v neck top with black boots. The weather was nice out.

As they approached the gravestones that belonged to the little girl's mother, Andy held her breath. _She had no idea to how the child was going to react._ Sam felt Andy tense up beside her so he gave her side a squeeze and turned his eyes onto to her. Andy turned her hazel-brown orbs and they clashed with his dark chocolate ones. He gave her that '_I'm right here' _look and she felt the apprehension leave her.

Andy turned her eyes back towards the family plot. Harper's gravestone was beside her parents. The gravestones were very high class and had a picture of said person on it along with their favourite quote. The instructions for their burials would have been in their funeral plans. Andy turned her eyes from the gravestones and onto her foster daughter.

Arianna stood in her spot for a silent minute just staring at her mother's gravestone. _This was what was left of her mother and grandparents, three grey stones with their pictures on them? _Arianna didn't understand a lot about death, but Mr Perry had explained to her when she finally woke up after the accident that even though she couldn't see them anymore, her mother and grandparents would always be watching over her and would always be in her heart.

_**3**__**rd**__** July 2013**_

_**Mt Pleasant Road – 20:44p.m **_

_Arianna open her eyes and met darkness. She could hear the rain pelting down outside, but also feel it against her skin. Why was it raining inside the car? Arianna had been sleeping when she had felt everything around her shake. Her eyes finally adjusted to the darkness of the car when she noticed that everyone was really quiet. She looked towards the two front seats to see her grandparents not moving, they looked to be sleeping. _

"_Mommy?" she cried as she turned her head to her left and noticed that her mother's eyes were closed and she wasn't moving. She noticed that there was a cut along her mother's forehead and she was bleeding, not badly but still bleeding. "Mommy!" she screamed as she tried to unbuckle her seatbelt but it was stuck._

"_I'm right here, baby," she heard her mother's voice and another moment passed before her eyes opened. _

_Arianna felt tears fill her eyes and she looked into her mother's pale blues that were staring back. "What happened?" she sobbed. "Why isn't Nana or pop moving?"_

_Harper swallowed hard. "We were in accident, baby. I think they got hurt from it. Can you move?" she asked her, keeping her voice calm._

_Arianna shook her head. "I'm stuck," she sobbed. "The belt won't move," she added, tears streaming down her face. "I'm scared," she whispered._

_Sirens wailed in the distance._

"_Don't be, my darling. Help will be here soon," Harper promised her daughter, sounding out of breath as she reached for her daughter's hand. "How about a lullaby?" _

_Arianna sniffled as she squeezed her mother's hand and nodded her head. "Joe's one," she requested. _

_Harper smiled at the requested and started humming the tone first. She then began to sing the African lullaby from 'Mighty Joe Young'. "Imba wimbo wa upepo, wakati unajiwa na. Imba wimbo wa upepo, wakati ndoto tamu. Lala mpaka usiku uisheni, upepo wa usiku, wimbo wanko wangu inaendelea milele …."_

Arianna felt the tears roll down her cheeks at the memory as she hummed the lullaby. She closed her eyes and heard her mother's soft voice hum along side her.

Andy watched the girl with intrigue. _She knew that melody that the eight year old was humming. It was from a movie that she had loved growing up. A movie that always made her cry every time she watched it. Now the name of her toy monkey made sense._

A few minutes passed before Arianna opened her eyes. "Mommy," she whispered as a sob escaped her throat. "I miss you," the little girl whispered, touching her mother's gravestone with her hand.

Andy placed her free hand over her heart, doing her best not to cry herself. It tore at her heartstrings to see the little girl so upset but it was understandable.

Sam placed a kiss on Andy's cheek. "She'll be okay," he whispered. "Just give it time."

Boo Radley took a few steps forward and stopped beside the girl. He then turned his head in her direction and looked at the girl with sad eyes. He then let out a whimpering sound.

Arianna turned her tear-filled eyes in the dog's direction and threw her arms around his neck, giving him a hug.

* * *

**Pier 4 Park – 11:33am**

A couple of hours later, Sam and Andy were sitting on a park bench as they watched Arianna play in the sand on a park play set that was located several metres from the water's edge with other children around her age as boats of all sizes passed by. Boo Radley was laying down at Sam's feet but his eyes on the eight year old. Andy was snuggled into Sam's embrace as he held her close with an arm draped around her and his free hand holding hers. They had been her for the last thirty minutes. Arianna was clutching her toy monkey under her arm as she played.

"I'm gonna miss her when Addison takes her back to Australia," Andy expressed with a sad sigh. "I know it's stupid to be this attached so quickly but I am. She's such an amazing, strong little girl, with everything that she had been through over the last few months and she still manages to smile. She's amazing."

Sam turned his eyes onto his beautiful partner. "You're amazing," he told her with sincerity as Andy turned her head and faced him. "You're tough, but have this vulnerability about you that is incredible and pulls people in so deep that they can't help but love you. It was one of the reasons that I fell in love with you so quick," he admitted. "I was just too stubborn to admit it for a long time."

Andy felt her heart quicken at his words. _This side of Sam was rare but it was her favourite. It was a side that keeps just for her. _Andy removed her hand from his and placed it on his cheek, gently brushing her fingers along his it before she let her lips collide against his. The kiss started off slow and passionate as most of their kisses did and only a few seconds passed before Sam was kissing her back with intensity which caused her mind to go foggy and temporality forget where she was.

A long moment passed before they heard a familiar female voice tease. "Aaaawww, aren't you two adorable."

The two lovers pulled a part, a little out of breath and their eyes locked on one another with desire burning in them. Andy's fingers brushed across his lips as she waited for her heart to slow down to his normal rhythmic pattern.

Sarah cleared her throat as a smile twitched her lips, her husband by her side – fingers laced.

Andy finally tore her eyes from Sam smouldering ones and focused her attention on his older sister. "Sarah!" she vocalized with excitement as she removed herself from her partner's embrace and jumped up from the park bench. She hurried towards Sam's sister and the two women then hugged.

"It's good to see you," the brunette cop exclaimed as she pulled back, a wide smile spread across her lips.

Sarah was smiling back. "You too, Andy. I know we're a little early but traffic was good."

Andy waved it off. "It's fine," she answered. "Just more time we get to spend together," she supplied. "Where are the twins?"

"They had plans with friends," Sarah explained, apologetically.

Sam stood opposite his brother-in-law as Boo Radley stood beside him. "Hey Patty," he greeted the older DA, shaking his hand. "How's the courtroom?" he asked, easily.

Patrick smiled back. "Hey Sammy," he replied, casually. "Same old, same old … making sure the bad guys get what they deserve. How about you? How's the shoulder?"

"It's almost back to normal, I'll be back to work before you know it and arresting the scum that you guys put behind bars," he retorted with a smirk.

"Our Hero's," Sarah teased and Andy chuckled, heartily.

Both men turned her attention towards their women and Sam grinned from ear to ear. Patrick stood in the _superman _pose, which caused Sarah and Andy to burst into laughter.

After a long moment, the laughter began to die down.

"What's so funny?" Arianna asked the group of adults as she walked towards Boo Radley hugging her monkey.

Andy turned her eyes onto the eight year old with an easy smile. "Hey sweetie," she acknowledged her foster daughter as she walked towards Sam and stood beside him, her hand automatically finding his leash free one.

Sarah walked back towards her husband.

Arianna stopped beside the large dog and placed a hand on his head, giving his ears a good scratch as her other one clutched the monkey close her chest.

"Monkey," Sam addressed the girl. "This is my big sister Sarah and her husband, Patrick." He introduced them. "They're gonna have lunch with us," he explained in a friendly tone.

Arianna hugged her monkey tight and chewed on her bottom lip, apprehension washing over her. "Hi," she said, quietly.

Patrick pulled his wife into a side hug and the couple smiled at the girl.

"Hi Ari," Sarah greeted the girl with a friendly smile. "It's nice to meet you," she told the girl. "Who is that in your arms?"

Arianna smiled. "Joe, Sam bought him for me yesterday at the fair," she shared with a soft smile, revealing her dimples.

Sam revealed his own dimpled grin. "A monkey for a monkey," he joked, smiling down at the girl.

Arianna chuckled.

* * *

**15****th**** Division – 12:12p.m - D's Office **

Traci was tapping away at her keyboard as she typed out a report, her eyes were following the words along the screen. Steve had stepped out a few minutes ago after receiving a call. Traci had found that strange but hey – Steve was strange. He was also childish, sassy, funny and easy to get along with, she couldn't help but think.

A moment later there was a knock on the open door.

"Yeah," Traci answered, not bothering moving her eyes from the computer screen.

"Hey stranger," Noelle voiced as she entered the D's office with a smile. "Hard at work as always."

Traci stopped typing and turned her head in the direction of her friend's voice. A smile then licked her lips as she got to her feet and hurried towards her friend, greeting her with a hug.

"Hey Mrs Best," the female Detective supplied with a wide smile. "I thought you guys were coming back tomorrow?" she asked with curiosity.

Noelle nodded her head. "That was the plan but my Doctor called last night and said he had the results from my test. I couldn't wait another day, so we hopped the first plane back and got in late last night. I actually just got back from the doctors."

Traci held her breath. "And?"

The older cop kept her expression serious. "I'm fine," she revealed with a grin. "It was just a cyst. I still have to go for my regular checkups and stuff but I'm gonna be okay."

Traci released the breath that she was holding and hugged the older woman again. "Oh thank god," she said, pulling back as a few tears slipped from her eyes.

Noelle looked at her former rookie with concern. "Hey, what's with the water works? This is good news, Nash."

Traci nodded her head. "I know," she answered with a teary voice. "I was just so scared that I could lose someone else from my life. You're like my big sister and if anything happened to you, I wouldn't …"

Noelle felt tears swell in her own eyes. "I know," she answered as she wiped her eyes. "But I am fine and I don't want any more tears. So let's change the subject … what's it like working with Steve Peck? Haven't killed each other yet?" she joked.

Traci smiled, biting down on her bottom lip as she shook her head. "No," she supplied. "He is actually not bad to work with, very different from Sam but Steve has this charm and is very funny. He's a good Detective and an interesting person. Did you know that he has a Duran Duran tattoo and … what?"

Noelle was grinning, widely. "Has someone got a crush on Steve Peck?" she teased. "I know he has a thing for you."

Traci rolled her eyes. "Why is everyone saying that … Steve and I are just friends. I know he flirts sometimes but that just how Steve is."

Noelle rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "Frank was gonna assign Luke as your temporary partners until Sam gets back, but Steve came to him and requested if he could fill that position."

Traci froze. "What?"

Noelle nodded. "I think Steve _likes _you, a lot and I think he would be great for you."

Traci walked back to her desk. "I am glad you're back, but I have a lot of paperwork …"

Noelle released a heavy sigh. _He was concerned about her friend. _"You know that it's okay to find love again, Trace? Jerry wouldn't want you to be along forever," she shared. "I loved Jerry, it was like one of my brothers and it was hard when we lost him – but it's been over a year."

Traci felt tears fill her eyes. "I know," she whispered. "I just miss him."

* * *

**A/N: **So this is where McSwarek were watching Arianna play . /search?q=pier+4+park+hamilton&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ&sa=X&ei=X9VwUoS8CYrMkAXTyYHoDQ&ved=0CCkQsAQ&biw=1366&bih=638#facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=ms0TiVaRMvrsLM%3A%3BFVPPcUfeyNBULM%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% .com%252Fphotos%252Flarge% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fphoto%252F13178157%3B1024%3B768

Anyway, reviews are appreciated ….


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Rookie Blue, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out McSwarek Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss*

**A/N: **Thank you for all the amazing reviews. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me - if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

Hey guys, sorry this chapter took so long, but I am writing to fic's at the moment while in between moving and work.

* * *

**CHAPTER 17**

**Toronto Cemetery – 16:03p.m**

The sky was growing dark and Steve knew that it would rain soon. It was predicated for late afternoon showers and possible storms. Steve stood a good ten metres back, just off from some trees as he watched the site before him.

He had been worried about the female Detective ever since Noelle Williams-Best had left because Traci seemed quiet after that and then an thirty minutes ago she had told him that she wasn't feeling well and left. He was worried about her and even offered to drive her home if she wasn't feeling well. Traci had assured him that she would be fine by tomorrow, but Steve followed her anyway. He wanted to make sure she was really okay and surprise washed over him when she had pulled up at the cemetery. Steve had then waited ten minutes before he went in search of the female Detective. He knew where she was.

Steve knew that it would take time for Traci to let someone back in her life and heart, but he just hoped that she didn't wait forever. He let out a heavy sigh and turned away – walking back to his car.

* * *

Traci was kneeled down in front of the gravestone as tears streaked her face. She had been here for last forty minutes now, all cried out. For the last twenty Traci had just stared at the cold grey stone as she remembered all the cold times that she had had with the man buried beneath it.

Leo would still be with her mother for another hour yet so Traci knew she had some time yet before she had to pull herself together and head home. Traci had then weekend off and she planned to soak up every second with her son.

Traci reached for the ring that was hanging around her neck and ran her fingers over it as she released at shaking breath. "I miss you," she finally voiced as she touched the headstone. "I can't believe that it's been just over a year. So much has happened … without you."

A few minutes passed before she spoke again. "I feel guilty because I have feelings for another man," she confessed, tracing the letters of his name. "And I know it's stupid because you're gone, but I still feel like I am betraying you. And I know that you wouldn't want me to be alone forever, just like I wouldn't want you to be if had been me."

Traci closed her eyes and listened to the wind blow through the leaves. She could smell rain and knew that it wouldn't be far away. The sky had grown dark and the breeze had picked up. She reopened her eyes and released a sad sigh. "I will always love you," she promised. "But everyone is right … I need to move on," she told herself as she stood up and walked away as it started to rain.

* * *

**Andy's Condo - 17:03p.m **

Andy opened the door to her Condo and led Boo Radley in, unclipping his lead as Sam walked passed her with a sleeping Arianna in his arms and straight to her bedroom. The eight year old had fallen asleep on the drive home. She was clutching the toy monkey that she had become quiet attached too. They had had a long day and were all tired. It had started raining forty minutes ago, so the drive home took a little longer than usual because of the wet roads.

Andy followed her dog into the kitchen and filled up his bowl. Boo Radley went to his food bowl and started munching on some kibble as Andy went to the kitchen cabinet above the stove and opened the door. She reached up for Sam's bottle of pain pills and a glass tumbler. Sam only ever took them as a last resort since they were strong and tended to make him sleepy. Andy had noticed on the drive home that Sam seemed to be in a little pain even though he had tried to ignore it. She still noticed. The rain must have been affecting his shoulder.

Andy walked to the sink and filled the glass before turning off the tap and placed the glass on the bench. She then opened the bottle and shook a pill onto her hand before returning it to the top cabinet. She then turned around and grabbed the glass of water off the bench as Sam appeared in sight.

Andy walked towards her partner and handed him the glass of water and pain pill. He looked down at the pill then back up at Andy. He was about to open his mouth and debate but she just gave him a stern look and Sam knew that he wouldn't win the argument, so he just took the pill and glass of water from Andy and shot both down.

"How did you know?" he asked, placing the glass on the bench before he pulled her into his arms and she automatically looped her arms around his neck.

Andy looked into his dark chocolate smouldering eyes. "I know you," she simply answered as she leaned forward and softly kissed him.

* * *

Twenty minutes later the two lovers were lying on the couch, snuggled in each other's embrace. Sam was holding her close. Andy was watching a hallmark movie, they were kind of her guilty pleasure, and Sam had fallen asleep a few minutes after they had started the movie. _Thank god he didn't snore._

A moment later Andy heard her cell phone began to ring on the coffee table in front of them. She carefully removed herself from her sleeping partner's embrace, doing her best not to wake him. Andy then grabbed her phone from the table and quickly answered it as she walked a little away from the couch.

"Hey Trace, what's up?" she said in a soft tone.

A few seconds passed before her best friend responded. "Hey, I was just wondering if you wanna take the kids to the zoo sometime over the weekend. Leo keeps asking when are we going back since they didn't get a full day last time. He also said that Arianna wasn't too bad too hang out with either, even if she is a girl."

Andy released a soft chuckle at her nephew's comment. "That is so cute, I am glad that the two are getting along. It will have to be on Sunday since we are meeting with Addison tomorrow. She wants to discuss some things with us involving Ari … I'm worried that she is gonna wanna take Ari back to Australia sooner," she confessed.

"I don't know what to say," Traci admitted. "Being a foster parent is hard because sometimes the child doesn't always get to stay. Luckily Arianna isn't going back to a bad environment."

Andy released a sad sigh. "I know," she answered. "Addison seems like a great person and seems to love Ari. We're just gonna miss her like crazy. Sam is so great with her and I know when we start having kids, he is gonna be an amazing father." She confessed as a soft smile splashed across her lips as her eyes looked down towards the sleeping Detective. Sam always looked so peaceful when he was sleeping.

"How did the visit to Hamilton go?" Traci asked with compassion.

Andy released a soft sigh. "Good," she answered quietly. "I mean it was heartbreaking watching Ari cry but she seemed to cheer up after we took her down to the pier 4 park. We then had lunch with Sarah and her husband. At the moment both Ari and Sam are napping."

A moment passed before Traci replied, amusement lacing her tone. "Oh, that explains why you're practically whispering."

Andy smiled. "Yeah, Sam shoulder was giving him some trouble because of the weather. The pain pill knocked him was work, any break on the case?"

"No break yet," Traci shared. "Just caught up on paper work, oh and Noelle is back, she stopped in at the station and we had a quick catch up. She told me how Steve requested to be my partner, Frank was gonna put me with Luke."

A smile curved Andy's lips. "I knew he liked you, did you confront him about it?"

Traci released a heavy sigh. "No," she answered honestly. "I told him that I wasn't feeling well and then went to visited Jerry's grave," she divulged, sadness lacing her tone.

Andy felt her heart break a little for her friend. "In the rain?" she questioned, concerned.

A moment passed before her best friend answered. "No, it wasn't raining when I went to see him, just started as I was leaving. I told him about Steve and I know it sounds silly that I talked to a gravestone, but it was something I needed to do."

Andy shook her head as tears filled her eyes. "It's not silly," she admitted, swallowing hard. "We all miss him and I know that Sam sometimes visits his grave and talks to him when he is having a bad day. It's just a way of grieving. Sam said it helps him."

Silence filled the line for a good thirty seconds.

"How do you know that?" the female Detective asked, hesitant.

Andy turned her eyes onto her sleeping partner. "He told me," she divulged. "When we got back together, we promised that we would be open with one another and two weeks ago, just before he was leaving to see him – he told me."

Traci side was quiet for a moment.

Andy felt something rub against her leg and a gasp escaped her throat. She dropped her eyes down to the large pooch and smiled at him, giving his ears a scratch. "I know that it will still be a while until you let someone else fully into your life and heart," she expressed. "But I think you should give Steve Peck a chance. He seems like a nice guy and seems to like Leo and vice versa. He was great with him last night. Just give him a chance and if he breaks your heart, we'll kill him." She promised with a smirk.

Andy heard a soft chuckle flow through the speaker. "Thanks Andy," she said.

Andy smiled. "Anytime. That's what family is for."

* * *

**18:53p.m **

"_Sammy, Sammy."_

Sam heard the sweet voice calling his name and slowly opened one eye, coming face to face with two sets of blue eyes staring back. "Monkey?" he asked half-asleep as he opened his other eye.

Arianna smiled. "Andy said you have to wake up or we'll be late for dinner with her dad and Maggie at the diner," she told him in a loud whisper.

Sam felt a grin stretch across his lips as he sat up and looked at his watch, noticing that he had been asleep for almost two hours. _Wow._ He turned his eyes on the eight year old who was now sitting on the couch beside him. Sam noticed that the girl had changed into a pair of jeans and red sweater. She was clutching the toy monkey under her arm.

"We wouldn't want to be late now, we would?" he supplied.

Arianna shook her head.

Andy walked into the open lounge room and spotted her just woken partner and the eight year old sitting on the couch beside him. A smile stole her lips. "I see _sleeping beauty's _finally awake," she teased as she walked towards the couch.

Sam stood to his feet and walked around the couch and towards the beautiful brunette. He pulled her into his arms and fixed his dark orbs onto her's. He brushed his lips against her's, causing Andy to wrap her arms around his neck and deepen the kiss.

Arianna cleared her throat. "Kid in the room," she voiced as she placed a hand on the large dog's back. Boo Radley released a loud bark.

Both Sam and Andy chuckled as they turned their attention towards said child.

Sam turned his head back to face Andy. "Give me a few minutes to change," he told her before brushing another quick kiss along her lips before running from the room.

_I love that man, _she couldn't help but think.

* * *

**Saturday**

**Rosedale – 10:11am - Weston Residents **

Andy was standing in the beautiful large family room, studying the pictures on the wall. Boo Radley was standing by her side. From the pictures on the wall, they seemed like the picture perfect family – smiles and all. It was sad how one tragedy could change it all so much.

When they had arrived twenty minutes ago, Arianna had given them a brief tour of the house. They had gotten into the house with the spare key that Arianna had showed them was hidden beneath a hollowed out frog sitting on a rock near the front door. _Andy never understood why people left spare keys that close to their house. It just made it easier for people to break in; being a cop she had seen it happen a several times on the job._ Arianna had then entered in the alarm code, so the alarms didn't go off.

Rosedale is one of the priciest neighbourhoods of Toronto and Arianna's former home was quiet large. It had four large bedrooms, two bathrooms. Its own gym and swimming pool with attached spa, along with a large kitchen, family room and office off from the door. There were three levels. It was a newer model home and Andy was curious to what would happen to it now that the owner would be behind bars for the next several years.

They were still waiting for Addison to arrive. She had said she would be here around ten. Andy hoped that she didn't get caught in the weather. It was still raining. It had been raining on and off all night and morning, but was predicted to be clear by late afternoon and sunny tomorrow.

Sam was up in Arianna's room, helping her pack up some of her things. They had bought Andy's car so they could fit things in the back without them getting wet. Arianna knew that they would have to come back with Sam's truck unless Addison just had it shipped home or sold it and bought Arianna all new stuff.

The door bell rang. And Andy was pulled from her thoughts. She made her way towards the front door, her dog by her side. Andy peered through the peephole and smiled as she opened the door to the Aussie Canadian novelist who had a leather laptop bag slung over her shoulder and purple umbrella in hand.

"Hi Andy," she greeted brightly, her accent coming out true as she stepped into the house, placing the umbrella in the stand by the door. "How long ago did you guys get here? How did you get in?"

Andy closed the door. "About twenty minutes ago," she shared. "We picked the lock," she joked, deadpanned. Andy observed that they had similar taste in fashion, except the novelist jeans, v neck top and black heel boots looked to be on the pricier side.

Addison raised an eyebrow at the brunette cop. "Really?" she questioned, amused and a little concerned at the same time.

Andy chuckled, shaking her head. "No … Arianna knew where the spare key was and turned off the alarm," she supplied, noticing how the brunette's blue eyes were searching for said child. "She's up in her room with Sam now," Andy explained.

Addison smiled at the older woman. "Oh … so, how was the trip to Hamilton?"

Andy bit down on her bottom lip. "It was tough, but she's a strong kid and it will get easier as time passes. She will always miss her mom, but the pain will eventually subside."

Addison nodded her head.

* * *

**Arianna's Room**

Sam had found some suitcases in the hall closet and he had carried them into the girl's deep purple room with the silver trimming. _He was surprised that it wasn't pink. Didn't all little girl's like pink? He remembered that his niece had been obsessed with that colour when she was little. _Sam was grabbing clothes from Arianna's closet and placing them in the suitcases that he had laid out on the bed while Arianna sat on her rug cross-legged with a music box that was playing some soft tune as a beer in a tutu twirled in a circle.

Addison entered the room as Andy remained at the doorway.

"Hey kiddo," Addison spoke up as she walked towards the eight year old that was playing with the music box of the dancing bear that she had given her a couple of months ago on her last visit.

Arianna lifted her eyes from her music box and saw her aunt walking towards her. "Aunt Addie," the eight year old acknowledged as she ran towards the older woman and hugged her.

Addison hugged the girl tight before pulling back and smiling at her, holding back the tears. She saw Harper every time that she looked at Arianna.

"Guess what?" Arianna voiced. "Sammy and Andy are taking me to the Zoo tomorrow. Leo and his mom will be there too. We didn't get to see it all the other day."

Addison was happy to see that the girl seemed to be settling in fine with her foster parents. They seemed like a nice couple and Addison had even pulled up a background check on them – yesterday. She had even talked to their boss who had nothing but good things to say about them.

Addison placed her hands on the girl's shoulders. "Who's Leo?" she asked confused. She couldn't remember Harper or Arianna ever mentioning a Leo before.

Arianna smiled brightly. "Andy and Sammy's nephew," she explained. "His mom is Andy's best friend, just like you're my moms."

Addison nodded her head, knowing that meant they weren't related by blood.

"You should come with us," Arianna told her aunt with enthusiasm as her eyes widened.

Addison swallowed hard at the girl's excitement. She gave the girl's shoulders a squeeze. "Um, dad get's out of the hospital tomorrow, kiddo. So I will be busy with him, but we could meet for dinner … if that's okay with Sam and Andy," she suggested, looking towards Andy.

Andy gave Sam a quick look before she nodded her head. "Of course," she answered.

"Can we go see Mr Perry later?" Arianna asked Sam.

Sam turned his eyes towards Andy and they shared a look. He then turned his eyes down onto the little blue ones staring back and smiled. "Of course, Monkey. How about after lunch?"

Arianna nodded her head in approval.

Addison had noticed how the couple had looked at one another and shared a look both times before giving approval. _They were partners in every decision and that was good to see._ Addison looked from the brunette cop and onto the older darked haired man. "Can I have a minute with Arianna alone?" she asked them, chewing on her bottom lip.

Sam and Andy looked at one another puzzled, but nodded. Sam walked towards his partner and the two exited the room, closing the door behind them.

* * *

**A/N: **So … that's where I decided to leave it … weird I know … the next chapter is plotted out, but I am gonna get another chapter of 'You Matter' up first.


End file.
